Life Goes On: And Baby Makes Six
by Lissical
Summary: Third story in the Life Goes On series. It is one year later and Sharpay and Troy couldn't be happier with Larissa and Anastasia and twins Kayleigh and Zachary. But hold on...there is trouble ahead for Ryan and Gabriella. COMPLETE!
1. What's Happening?

**Title: And Baby Makes Five**

**Author: Lisa (a.k.a. Lissical)**

**Summary: Sequel to The Additions. It has been a year since Troy and Sharpay adopted their daughters Larissa and Anastasia (Ana). What happens when Sharpay finds out she's pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who said they wanted a sequel to my previous story, The Additions. I had a great time writing it and am glad that you all liked it so much! Anyway, here is its sequel. Please make sure to R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Five (1?)**_

"Larissa, come on, you need to be at school in 15 minutes," Sharpay called for the fifth time.

It had been a year since Larissa and Ana had come to live with Sharpay and Troy. They had a rocky start, but as time went by, things improved drastically. Granted, Ana was autistic and Larissa had some anxiety, but it seemed to get better throughout the year. And Ana's autism was getting better with her speech therapy. She could now put a few words together and was able to let her parents know if she needed something. The challenge now was getting Larissa to school on time. She was 4 years old now and in the Pre-K class. This meant she had to work on her ABCs, numbers, and even her writing. Why, one may ask was it such a challenge to get her to school on time? She was having trouble with her writing and some of her letters, mainly due to the fact that she spent the first 2 ½ years of her life in Russia. This led to anxiety to coming to school since she had been teased by her classmates a few times; something she never dealt with very well. She either went to a corner and cried or just took it and didn't do anything about it.

At any rate, she (and Sharpay for that matter) was running late the third time that week. "Larissa Claire Bolton, I'm not going to call your name again," Sharpay called from the bottom of the stairs. She would have climbed them, but she was feeling a bit dizzy for some reason.

"Do I have to," Larissa asked as she slowly came down the steps.

"Yes, you have to," an impatient Sharpay answered. "Now let's go before you're late…again."

"Fine," Larissa said as she followed her mother to the car. Sharpay strapped her into her car seat and drove her to school.

* * *

Jennifer, Larissa's teacher this year, was about to begin when she heard familiar voices in the hall. She poked her head out to see the usual: Sharpay nearly dragging Larissa through the hall and to her cubby to put her things away.

"Good morning," Jennifer," Sharpay said when she saw the teacher.

"Good morning," she said, with irritation evident in her voice.

Sharpay led Larissa into the classroom and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye and left before _she_ was late for work…again.

* * *

"Let's go," Troy said as he led Ana into the school.

"This woom, daddy," Ana said quietly.

He nodded, "Yes, that is your room, but we need to put your things in your cubby first, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." She set her lunch down along with her bear, which she quickly picked up. "Bew comes with me," she said.

Throughout the year, Ana had gotten much better with putting words together; the only real evident things were that she couldn't pronounce her 'R's' and when she spoke, it was in almost a whisper. The fact that she was speaking at all was in itself a miracle.

"Okay, bear comes with you," Troy said as he walked Ana into her class. She walked over to a table and sat down with her bear. Troy sighed when he saw this. She had yet to make any friends with the kids in her class, even though he and Sharpay had set up play dates with the other kids, Ana never seemed interested. They were told that it was a good thing she was independent, but this was going a little too far. He watched as she just sat there and played by herself. Looking at his watch, he knew he would be late if he didn't leave now. "Okay honey, I have to go," Troy said as he walked over to her.

Ana looked up and smiled, "Daddy go bye-bye?"

"Yes, daddy has to go," Troy said as he hugged and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you daddy," she said with a smile.

* * *

The day seemed to crawl by for Sharpay. She hadn't been feeling well lately and had found out just that morning that the stomach flu was making it rounds again. She tried to focus on what was going on that evening. Ryan, Gabi, Theresa (who was now 7), and baby Michael (who was now 1) and Jason, Kelsi, and Katie (now 6) were coming over for dinner. She decided to think about what they would talk about rather than what they'd be eating. It wasn't working. She was glad this was lunch because she didn't have any classes and was free to visit the ladies room as many times as she wanted to for the next 52 minutes.

* * *

Troy walked around the restaurant and smiled. It had taken a year to completely revamp the place, but somehow he and Jason had managed to do just that.

"Looks pretty good if I do say so myself," Jason said as he walked over to Troy.

"I couldn't agree more," he said. "So are you guys still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, Katie can't wait to see Larissa," Jason said. Katie and Larissa had become good friends, even though there was a two year age difference between the two.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Larissa yelled when she hear the doorbell ring.

"Make sure to ask who it is first," Troy called from the kitchen.

She nodded, "Okay." She walked over to the door, "Who is it," she yelled through the door.

"It's your favorite aunt and uncle," Gabi called through the door.

"Yay!" Larissa exclaimed. She tried to open the door. "Mommy, help!"

Sharpay walked to the door and opened it. "Hey you," she said when she saw Ryan. She hugged him and then Gabi. "And hello to you Michael," she said to the infant. He just smiled and cooed.

"What about me," Theresa said as she made her way to Sharpay.

"And hello to you too," Sharpay said as she kissed her niece on the forehead. "So come on in," she said, making room for them.

Theresa made her way over to Larissa. "Look what my mommy bought for me," she said, holding up a toy cell phone that made noise when you pressed the buttons.

Larissa smiled, "Can I see," she asked.

"No, mommy said that only _I _can play with it, no one else," she said with a sneer.

"Oh," Larissa said as she walked over to Troy who was on his way to greet his in-laws.

"Hi sweetie," he said to Larissa. She looked up at him and gave him the 'pick me up' face. He did so and greeted Ryan and Gabi and the kids.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Larissa wasn't as fast to answer this time. "It's probably Jason, Kelsi, and Katie," Troy whispered in her ear, causing Larissa to smile from ear to ear. She got up and ran to the door.

"Who is it," she yelled.

"It's us, silly," she heard Katie say.

Larissa smiled and once again tried to open the door. "Daddy, help!"

Troy walked over and opened the door and saw Jason, Kelsi, and Katie on the other side. "Well, well, well, long time no see," he said with a chuckle as he greeted Jason. "Hey Kels, how are you doing," he asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Pretty good, now that I know where the play is going," she said.

"Great." He looked down at Katie, "And how is my goddaughter doing," he asked.

"I'm good, uncle Troy," she said sweetly. Katie was the exact opposite of Theresa, making the two like magnets that were facing the wrong ends. **(A/N: You know like if you try to put the S side with the other S side, they won't meet)** She rushed over to Larissa, "My mommy and daddy got this for me," she said, showing Larissa a new Barbie doll they had gotten her.

"Cool," Larissa said.

"Wanna play with it," she asked.

Larissa nodded and the two went into the family room.

* * *

"I can't believe how nice it is out here," Gabi said as she sat down on one of the deck chairs.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah the weatherman said it's supposed to be like this all week." She sat down, trying not to think about her stomach.

Troy, Ryan, and Jason walked out to where their wives were. "How are we doing, ladies," Troy asked.

"We're just fine, thank you," Gabi answered.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Ryan said. "You should see how the burgers are turning out. They look absolutely-" He was cut off by Sharpay, who ran into the house. "Did I say something wrong?"

Troy shook his head, "No, she's got this stomach thing going on. It started this morning," he said before he went inside after her.

Sharpay flushed the toilet and slowly stood up and splashed some water on her face when she saw Troy standing at the door. "Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey," he said as he walked in. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I may have eaten something that didn't agree with me or something like that," she said, trying to hide another wave of nausea that was coming.

"Okay, well do you need anything," he asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"No, I'll be all right, but can you go check on Ana for me, please? She's with the other kids in the family room," she said.

"Sure thing." He kissed her cheek and left the bathroom.

As soon as he left, Sharpay felt that wave hit her and she once again said hello the toilet bowl. "What is wrong with me," she said to herself when she finished.

* * *

**Ah, a cliffhanger. So I'm pretty sure you all know what's wrong with Sharpay, but the real question is, will she actually be able to carry this baby to term? Please voice your opinions in your reviews! Also, I don't have work on Wednesday and Thursday, so hopefully I'll get to update more on those days. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. And The Verdict Is

**Wow, I can't believe I got 11 reviews for the first chapter! That is definitely a first for me. Thank you all very much! It really helps when you all review. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Oh, and please excuse anything that may make you feel a bit queasy… ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Five (2?)**_

**The Next Morning (Saturday)…**

Sharpay was rudely awakened early that morning by another wave of nausea. She groaned as she made her way to the bathroom. She was fine last evening after Troy saw her in the bathroom and all through the night, giving her the first real sleep she had gotten in what seemed like a month. What had started off as dizziness and the occasional migraine had turned into World War III in her stomach. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, she couldn't help but to wonder…and worry as to what was going on with her. After she had finished rinsing her face and mouth out, she made her way back into the room, only to see Troy who was now awake. She gave him a weak smile, "Morning."

He just looked at her for a moment. She was pale and looked awful; not that he would say that to her. "Feeling sick again," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah," she said as she sat down on the bed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Troy. I've been feeling like this for what seems like forever," she said as she took the thermometer that was conveniently placed on her nightstand and took her temperature. "Well, I don't have a fever," she said as she read 98.2 on the thermometer.

He thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, how long did you say you have been feeling like this?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, a month maybe? Why," she asked, looking up at him.

"Do you think it's possible that you could be…"

"No. No way," she said, cutting him off, knowing what he was going to say. "Remember the last time we tried? And the time before that," she said, recalling both times that had turned out to be false alarms.

"Maybe we should buy a test, just in case, you know? I mean, weirder things have happened," he said.

"Oh, so the possibility of me being pregnant is weird now," she snapped.

"No, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry," he said as he brought her close to him. As soon as he did, however, she pulled away and rushed back to the bathroom. Troy followed her this time and stood behind her rubbing her back and kept her hair out of her face.

When she was finished she looked up at him, "Maybe a test wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," she said weakly.

* * *

"Jeez Troy, I feel like a guilty teenage girl who just knows that her boyfriend got her pregnant," Sharpay said as the two walked through the aisle of the pharmacy, searching for the pregnancy tests.

"Yeah but people would automatically dismiss that, considering the fact that we have two children with us; one of whom that seems to have wandered off," he said as he realized that Larissa was no longer with them. "Uh oh," he said as he ran off to look for her.

Sharpay chuckled and looked at Ana, "Your daddy is silly, you know that?"

Ana smiled, "Daddy love mommy," she said innocently, causing Sharpay to nearly cry.

Troy returned a few moments later with a guilty looking Larissa. "I found her next to the automatic door," he said, out of breath.

Sharpay's tearful moment suddenly turned into anger. "Larissa, you know you cannot wander away like that! It scares mommy and daddy," she said a little too harshly to her.

Larissa looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry, mommy," she said with tears in her eyes.

Sharpay had just realized what she said, "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," she said as she hugged her.

Troy, seeing about three different emotions in his wife at once, knew that there was definitely a chance that she was pregnant. "So," he said, picking Larissa up, "I think we should buy about two, maybe three, or even four," he said.

"Four! Are you nuts, Troy," Sharpay gasped.

"No, what I'm saying is buy for different tests that are all different brands, you know since each brand has its own way of telling you whether you are or not," he said, not wanting to say the word 'pregnant' in front the girls; at least not until they knew for sure.

She nodded, "Okay, I guess we can do that," she said calmly.

"Mommy what's this," Larissa asked, picking up a box which contained an item for safe sex (okay, condoms…there, happy? LOL).

Troy's eyes went wide, "Um nothing you need to worry about for many, many, _many_ years to come," he said as he set the box back on the shelf.

Larissa looked puzzled but then just shrugged, not really caring.

Troy looked at Sharpay, who was on the verge of cracking up. She shook her head as they walked to the cashier to purchase the pregnancy tests.

* * *

"Well they all have one thing in common," Troy said, looking at the box for each test, "They all say to wait five minutes." He looked at Sharpay.

"Joy," she said sarcastically as she took each test and set the timer. "Now we wait," she said as the two walked into their room. The girls were in the upstairs den/guestroom watching a movie so that Troy and Sharpay wouldn't have to go far in case one of the girls needed them.

"Yes, now we wait," he said as he sat down on the bed. After about a minute of complete silence, Troy decided to break it, not able to take it any longer. "So Larissa's doing pretty well with writing her name," he said, hoping to make some form of small talk while they waited.

"Yeah," Sharpay said distantly, not really listening to what Troy had just said. She just wanted the timer to go off. "So how long has it been," she asked.

He sighed, "Two minutes and counting," he said, looking at his watch.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever," Sharpay said as she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Another bizarre silence filled the room as the two waited for the timer to go off.

DING!

Sharpay bolted upright, "Now or never," she said, squeezing Troy's hand.

"Yep," he said, trying not to show the pain his hand was currently in.

They walked into the bathroom and took each test out and laid them side by side. Each had the same answer: positive.

"Troy," Sharpay said, emotion rising in her voice, "I think we're…" She covered her mouth with her hand as a few tears fell from her eyes.

He smiled and hugged her, "I think so too," he said as he kissed her. "We should call the doctor and schedule an appointment for as soon as possible," he said after he broke their kiss.

She nodded, "Yeah, good idea," she said, smiling from ear to ear. "I wonder how far along I am. I mean, just because I've had symptoms for a month doesn't mean I'm only 4 weeks, does it?"

"No, remember the last time we found out that you were already 9 weeks along," he said.

"Yeah," she said, remembering how that pregnancy ended in disaster.

Troy saw the look on her face and pulled her close, "Hey, we are not going to let that happen this time, okay," he said gently.

"We can't keep it from happening," she said, pulling away from him as she walked into the bedroom.

He followed her, "Yeah but your body has had a lot of time to heal, so maybe there's a chance," he said, just as unsure as she was.

She shrugged, "I guess."

"One thing is for sure," he said, sitting beside her.

"What's that?"

"You need to stay as positive as possible. This little guy…or girl," he said, patting her stomach, "Is going to need all the positive energy you have," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "Good point. Since when did you become Dr. Phil," she asked.

"Ha, ha very funny," he said as he kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion.

* * *

"Well, you definitely are pregnant," Dr. Jacobs, Sharpay's OB said.

Sharpay smiled at Troy. They had managed to get an appointment for Monday at 4:00 and had Ryan and Gabi pick the kids up from school.

"So um, how far along am I," Sharpay asked.

"Judging by this," Dr. Jacobs said, "I'd say you're about 11 weeks along."

Troy looked puzzled, "Wait, so are you saying that she is one week away from being three _months_ pregnant?"

Dr. Jacobs nodded, "Yep, hard to believe, I know, but sometimes morning sickness or any other symptom for that matter doesn't show up until the second month." She motioned for Sharpay to lie down. "Now you know this is going to be cold," she said as she put the jelly on Sharpay's stomach and started the ultrasound.

Sharpay gasped a little when she put the jelly on, but was stopped by a very distinct thumping sound. She smiled and looked at Troy. "That's our…Troy, that's the…"

"Yeah," he said, barely audible as he looked at the screen. He had to wipe his eyes as well, still in disbelief that his wife was pregnant. "Um I know this is going to sound horrible, but where is the…"

"Right here," the doctor said, pointing out a moving object on the screen that was about the size of a fist. "And it doesn't sound horrible," she said as she checked all the vitals on the fetus. "I've had patients who can't see their baby when they are 7 months pregnant," she said which seemed to reassure Troy.

"Do you think I'll make it to 7 months," Sharpay asked with a worried look on her face.

She looked at Sharpay, "I can't guarantee anything at this point," she said solemnly, "But as long as you take care of yourself, which means no stress whatsoever, then I'd say you have about a 65 chance of making it that far, even further for that matter."

Sharpay nodded. 65 wasn't a very big number. The next four months were going to be tough. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Is there any way to make that number, you know, go up," Troy asked.

"At the moment, no," the doctor said. "Like I said earlier, I can't guarantee anything at this point, Sharpay. I'm sorry."

The two nodded as the doctor cleaned off Sharpay's stomach and helped her to sit up. "Thank you very much," Sharpay said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"My pleasure, and if you have any concerns at all, and I mean _any _concerns, please feel free to call me on my cell or even at home," she said as she wrote a phone number down on a piece of paper.

Troy put the paper into his wallet. "Thanks, and I'm sure we will," he said as he shook her hand.

"You're welcome and congratulations, guys. You're going to have a baby," she said with a smile as she walked out of the room so Sharpay could change back into her clothes.

Sharpay took a deep breath, "Wow," she said as she slowly got down from the table. "I can't believe it," she said with a small smile.

"Me neither," Troy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said, ruining any hope Troy had of kissing her.

"What's wrong, are you in pain? Do we need to get the doctor back in here," he asked as he went to open the door.

"No silly," she said, "I meant that since we're three months pregnant, it's technically safe to tell our family and friends," she said with a grin on her face.

He smiled, "It sure is."

* * *

"Mommy and daddy have something to tell you," Troy said to the girls after they got home and were standing in the kitchen.

"What is it," Larissa asked, sounding excited.

"Well," Sharpay said slowly, "Mommy is going to have a baby," she said. She looked at the girls' faces, which had opened wide. The two almost looked like the drama masks you see when you go to the theatre. Ana was smiling and Larissa simply shocked and frowning.

Troy saw this as well. "So, what do you think," he asked Ana.

"Mommy, baby?" Ana asked, giving the sign for 'baby.'

"That's right, sweetie, mommy is going to have a baby," Sharpay said as she also gave the sign for 'baby.'

Ana smiled and hugged Sharpay, not completely understanding what her mom had just said, but getting the general gist.

Larissa, on the other hand, understood completely what Sharpay meant and did not look at all happy. "A baby," she said flatly.

"Yep, what do you think, sweetie," Troy asked as he put an arm around Sharpay.

"You have us," Larissa said, indicating herself and Ana.

"Well, yes we do have you and we couldn't be happier, but wouldn't you like to be a big sister…again," Sharpay said.

"No," Larissa said as she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

The two looked at each other and then at Ana who shook her head, "Giwls," she said.

Sharpay chuckled as Troy picked Ana up, "I know exactly what you mean," he said.

"Knock, knock," Sharpay said as she cracked the door to Larissa and Ana's room open. "Can I come in," she asked.

"No," Larissa said from her bed, her face in her pillow.

Sharpay walked into the room and sat on the foot of Larissa's bed and rubbed her back. "Honey, I know that you think that since we're having a baby that we aren't going to love you anymore, but that just isn't the case," Sharpay said.

Larissa looked up at Sharpay. "You'll still love me and Ana," she asked, wiping her face that was wet from the tears that were falling down it.

"Of course we will," Sharpay said as she moved closer to Larissa. "Come here." Larissa inched closer to Sharpay who put her arms around her. "You're my big girl," Sharpay said as she hugged her.

"Can I help with the baby," Larissa asked as she looked at Sharpay.

She smiled, "I was hoping that you would."

Larissa smiled, "Really?"

"Really," she said, kissing her head. "Oh I love you and Ana so much, and so does daddy, you know that, right?"

Larissa nodded, "Yes, mommy."

"Good," Troy said from the doorway, "Because I was just going to tell you the same thing." He opened his arms and hugged Larissa who had run to him. He looked up at Sharpay and smiled.

"Oh boy," Sharpay said.

"What? Do we need to call the doctor," Troy asked, fumbling for his wallet.

"No, we need to call the family and our friends…we need to tell them," she said with a nervous smile.

* * *

**And I shall leave you with that…for now anyway. So, what is the reaction going to be? And is Sharpay going to be able to carry this baby for 6 more months? Opinions and reviews on what you think are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Trouble Ahead

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They really mean a lot to me, as I have probably said about 50 times now, LOL. So here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Additions (3?)  
**_

**Saturday Evening…Dinner…**

Troy sat at the head of the table and looked over at everyone there. Sitting on his left were Ryan and Gabi and Jason and Kelsi. To his right were his parents and Sharpay's father. Sharpay was sitting at the other end of the table. She looked over at him and mouthed, 'Do it now.' She smiled and pretended she didn't say…or mouth anything for that matter and continued to talk to her father.

He took a deep breath and stood up. "Um, may I have everyone's…hold on, just a second," he said as he walked over to the phone, dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello," a voice answered after 2 rings.

"Chad, is that you," Troy said.

"Hey Troy! What's up? So you said something about news you had…"

Troy quickly picked up the phone, "Shut up will you, I just had you on speaker, now can you please get Taylor and both get on the phone?"

"Sure," he said as he put his phone on speaker as well. "Okay, we're both here now. Hi everyone," Chad said to whoever else was at the Bolton residence.

There was a collective bunch of 'Hi Chad and Taylor' from the group.

"Anyway," Troy said as he walked over to Sharpay. "Sharpay and I have some news." He took her hand and looked at her.

She nodded, "Go on," she whispered, smiling nervously.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Sharpay and I just want you all to know that…we're having a baby," he said, breathing a sigh of relief after he said it.

For a few moments, no one said anything. They just looked at the two as if they were from another planet. "Did you say pregnant," Troy's mother, Cindy said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, he did," Sharpay said, squeezing Troy's hand and smiling.

"Wow," Ryan said, earning an elbow in his side from Gabi. "Ouch," he said quietly. "Um, I mean wow, that is great news," he said as he made his way over to Sharpay and hugged his sister. He then shook Troy's hand.

"Did you just say you're having a baby," Chad asked over a bunch of noise.

"Yes, he did," Jason said. "What is going on over there, Chad?"

"The usual," Taylor said. "Chad gave the kids sugar and now they're speeding all around the house. Anyway, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Taylor," Sharpay said with a smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence that Jack Bolton decided to break. "So how far along are you and when are you due," he asked.

"Three months and I'm due in October," Sharpay said. "October 18th, to be exact," she said. **(A/N: Yeah, so I'm making this literally present day months so six months from today April 18th is October 18th, hehe.)**

"That's wonderful," Gabi said as she walked over to Sharpay and hugged her.

"What did the doctor say about the chances of you carrying to term," Neil Evans, Sharpay's father asked.

Ryan gave his father a look, "Jeez dad, you really know how to bring a good mood to an end."

"No, it's all right," Sharpay said. "She said that I have a 65 chance of carrying to term," she said to her father and to everyone else.

Neil turned to Jack and Cindy, "Looks like I'm going to be a grandfather…for the fifth time," he said recalling Ryan and Gabi having Theresa, then Troy and Sharpay adopting Larissa and Ana, and Ryan and Gabi having Michael.

Cindy nodded, "Yep and this'll be our third," she said with a smile that seemed plastered to her face. "Congratulations honey," she said as she walked over to Troy and hugged and kissed him and doing the same with Sharpay. "I have a good feeling about this," she said with a reassuring smile.

After dinner and telling Chad and Taylor goodbye about six different times, everyone adjourned to the living room for coffee and more baby talk. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabi were on one of the couches, talking about how to decorate the room; Troy, Jason, and Ryan were on the other couch discussing what to do when Sharpay was going to start screaming during labor, and Troy's parents and Sharpay's father were talking about how time seemed to fly by too fast.

"So you really think that green would be a good color," Sharpay said after Gabi suggested it.

"Well, since you don't know whether you're having a girl or boy, it's a nice neutral color and…"

"Mommy!" Larissa yelled from the stairs.

"Excuse me," Sharpay said as she walked over to Larissa, who was rather upset about something.

"What's wrong honey," Sharpay asked as Troy walked over to them.

"I had a bad dream," she said, her face stained with tears.

Troy picked her up since Sharpay was officially, according to Troy, not allowed to pick neither her nor Ana up since she was considered to have a high risk pregnancy. "Come on, let's go upstairs, and you can tell me about what happened," he said.

She nodded as Sharpay leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Troy led her upstairs and Sharpay rejoined everyone. "Crisis averted," she said.

"What happened," Gabi asked.

"Bad dream," Sharpay answered.

Troy set Larissa on her bed and tucked her in. "So what was your dream about," he asked.

"You and mommy had the baby and only cared about it and Ana and didn't love me anymore because I wasn't special to you like Ana is," she said.

"What do you mean by you're not special to us like Ana is," he asked, confused.

She shrugged, "She has that learning thing and you say that she has special needs all the time," she said, wiping her eyes.

Troy nodded, "Sweetheart, special needs doesn't mean that Ana is any more special to us than you are. It just means she learns in a special way and needs more help in certain areas; that's all that means. We love you just as much as we love her," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He got a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Do you feel a little better now?"

She nodded, "Yes, daddy," she said with a small smile and a big yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go back to bed," he said quietly as he saw her eyes slowly start to close. She was sound asleep a few minutes later. He smiled and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"Hey, how is she," Sharpay asked.

"She's okay, she just had a nightmare, but I think she'll be all right now," he said with a smile.

She smiled, "Okay."

The two went back to their friends and family and talked for a while longer. Jason and Kelsi then decided that they needed to get back home to let their babysitter go home, so they said their goodbyes and left. Ryan and Gabi left soon after them, leaving just the parents and Troy and Sharpay.

"Now you call us if you need anything," Cindy told Sharpay as the two walked over to the door.

"Thanks, I will," Sharpay said as she hugged Cindy.

"Congratulations again, son," Jack said to Troy. "Make sure to take care of her, okay?"

"Don't worry dad, I will," Troy said to both Jack and Neil as he walked over.

"I have no doubt that you will," Neil said with a smile. He walked over to Sharpay. "Congratulations again, honey, I mean it." He hugged her.

"Thanks, daddy," she said as she hugged him back.

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

Sharpay was now five months pregnant and just starting to show. She and Troy had an appointment with Dr. Jacobs and were getting ready to go drop Larissa and Ana off at Sharpay's dad's house. "Got everything," Sharpay asked when Troy came downstairs with the girls' things.

"Yes, this time I have everything," he said as he set the bag down. "I still don't see why we needed to pack their pajamas, Shar. We're only going to be gone for two hours at the most."

She shrugged, "You know that I always like to be prepared."

"Yes, that I do know," he said as he helped Sharpay out to the car, Larissa and Ana following closely behind.

* * *

"Well, everything looks good," Dr. Jacobs said as she did the ultrasound. "The baby's heartbeat is strong and if you want, I can tell you the sex of the baby."

Troy looked at Sharpay and then the two looked at Dr. Jacobs, "No thanks," they said in unison.

She nodded, "All right. You can go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes with the new pictures from the ultrasound." She left the room.

"Do you think we made the right decision in not wanting to know the sex," Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you remember what happened when Ryan and Gabi found out right? The doctor said it was a boy when it turned out to be a girl," Troy said matter-of-factly.

"Good point." She smiled and began to get dressed. The doctor came back a few minutes later with the ultrasound picture and some new vitamins for Sharpay to take. They thanked the doctor and were on their way.

* * *

**Saturday…**

"Okay, here you go honey," Sharpay said as she gave Larissa her lunch.

"Thank you mommy," she said. "Mommy?"

"What honey," she asked.

"How come you have ketchup on your pants?"

Sharpay seemed confused, since she didn't put any ketchup in Larissa's sandwich. She didn't remember putting ketchup in anything that day. "Um, I'll go check," she said. Before she could go anywhere, however, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and yelled out in pain. She slid to the floor, holding her stomach.

"Mommy!" Larissa rushed over to Sharpay who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Honey…get…daddy…please…" She said between breaths.

Larissa nodded and ran upstairs. While up there, Sharpay stood up and made her way to a chair, still in a lot of pain. She looked at her pants again and saw more red, which she now knew was blood. _Please G-d, don't do this to me, not again,_ she thought to herself.

"Mommy, I can't find him!" Larissa yelled as she came back down the stairs.

"Look in…the garage," Sharpay said as she tried to breathe normally.

Larissa ran into the garage where she saw Troy fixing something with his car. "Daddy!" She yelled, causing him to bump his head on the hood of the car.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed his head. He looked over at Larissa, "Honey, daddy's a little busy right now," he said as he went back to working on his car.

"Daddy mommy's sick and needs you now," Larissa yelled.

Troy hurried into the house with Larissa right behind him. He saw her sitting in a chair, keeled over in pain. "Sharpay," he said, running over to her. "Shar!"

She looked up at him, "Troy," she said weakly. "Something's wrong," she said as she showed him her clothes.

"Oh G-d," he said quietly. "Okay, we're going to the ER. We'll call the doctor on the way there," he said. He prayed that this wasn't going to be a repeat of her second miscarriage where she not only lost the baby, but nearly lost her life as well.

"What about…the girls," she asked.

"We'll have my parents come get them from the hospital," he said, remembering that Sharpay's father was out of town on business.

She nodded, "Get them into the car first, and then help me," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said as he picked up Larissa and walked into the garage and looked over at his car, remembering something was wrong with it. He rushed back into the house, grabbed Sharpay's keys, and rushed back to the garage and placed Larissa into the car. He then ran back into the house, picked a sleeping Ana up from her crib and quietly rushed her into the car. He then walked back into the house and helped Sharpay to the car. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway about 10 times faster than he usually did. He sped down the street, wishing he had a siren. He somehow managed to get to the hospital in only 10 minutes. He pulled up to the ER, got Sharpay out along with the kids, told the receptionist what was going on, and rushed back out to the car where he left his cell phone so he could go call his parents and the doctor to come to the hospital.

"Hello," Jack said, answering the phone.

"Dad, you need to come to the hospital now and come get Larissa and Ana. Something's wrong with Sharpay and the baby," he said in one breath.

"Okay, we're on our way," Jack said as he hung up and grabbed his keys and told his wife what was going on. They rushed to the hospital.

Troy then called the doctor and told her what was happening. She said she'd be at the hospital in five minutes, since she was at her office which was luckily only about five minutes away from the hospital.

Sharpay was taken to a room and told Troy to stay with the girls until his parents got there. "Just do it," she said, trying to yell, but was too weak to do so.

"Fine," he said. He paced around the waiting room, watching for his parents' car. Not less than two minutes later, he saw them pull up.

Jack jumped out of the car and ran into the ER and found Troy, "How is she," he asked, clearly out of breath.

"I…I don't know. She told me to wait out here to wait for you to come and pick up the kids," he said as he wiped his eyes.

He nodded, "Okay, don't worry, we'll take care of them, you go and be with Sharpay right now." Troy nodded and kissed the girls goodbye and hurried back to the room in which Sharpay was in.

The doctor arrived soon after and examined Sharpay. "Okay, I have good news and I have bad news," she said.

"What is it," Troy asked, holding Sharpay's hand.

* * *

**Oh I'm evil. Bwahahaha. So, what's going to happen? Please review! I will have another chapter or two posted tomorrow, since I don't have school for two days in a row (yay me!). Anyway, R&R please! Also, please remember I'm not a doctor so not everything there was accurate!**


	4. Still Hope

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Okay, here's chapter 4; I hope you like the outcome!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm not a doctor, so some of the things I write here aren't going to be 100 accurate.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Five (4?)**_

"What is it," Troy asked as he grasped Sharpay's hand. "What is the good and bad news?"

Dr. Jacobs looked from Troy to Sharpay and sighed, "Well, the good news is you haven't lost too much blood and from the tests I have done, the baby is okay," she said with a half smile.

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief. "What's the bad news," she asked.

"Because you went into premature labor and were bleeding out, I am ordering that you be on complete bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy," she said.

Sharpay nodded, "What exactly do you mean by bed rest? Like stay in bed most of the day and get up to do dishes, cook dinner, that sort of thing?"

"No, I am talking about staying in bed and getting up only to go to the bathroom. I don't even want you to shower; take baths for the next four months; but most importantly, do not lift anything or anyone, don't put any stress on yourself, and just try to stay as relaxed as possible. You don't want to put any strain on the baby or yourself, since this may cause you to go into labor again and the results will most likely not be the ones you want." She looked over at Troy, "I want you to make sure she does all of this, okay? The only time she can really get up is when she has an appointment to see me or her internist and you or a family member or friend will drive her."

Troy nodded, "Don't worry; I'll make sure she stays in bed." He looked over at Sharpay, "Anything to keep both Sharpay and the baby safe," he said.

She looked satisfied, "All right. I'd like to keep Sharpay here overnight, just for observation," she said.

"Can I stay with her," Troy asked, not wanting to leave Sharpay's side.

"I'll see what I can do," she said. "Oh and please wait until you're settled in your room to see your family; it will be much easier on them and you," she explained.

"Thank you," Sharpay said. "What do I do to keep myself from having more contractions, or going into labor again?"

"The bed rest should do it along with relaxing – lots of relaxing," she said.

Troy nodded, "Thank you so much," he said as he shook her hand.

She smiled, "You're welcome. Someone should be here soon to take you up to your room, okay," she said.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, lying back down on the bed. Dr. Jacobs gave the two a reassuring smile and left the room.

Troy sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "You gave me quite a scare there," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Fresh tears began to fall down her face, "I'm still scared, Troy. What if this happens again and we lose the baby…or you lose me?"

Troy looked away for a moment, not wanting to upset her anymore by showing how just how scared he was. He then looked at her, a comforting smile on his face, "You won't lose the baby and we won't lose you," he said softly.

She nodded and felt herself getting very tired. She closed her eyes for what only seemed like a minute, but when she opened them, she was in a different room. She bolted up and looked around. She was still in a bed, but this time the walls were white, there was a window, and the door was on the other side of the room. She looked around for Troy, who was nowhere to be found. She trembled a bit. "T-Troy," she said weakly. When there was no response, she lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying not to panic, mainly for the baby. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "It's okay, little one," she said to the baby that was inside of her. "You're going to be fine," she said, her voice trembling. Where was Troy?

"Sharpay," a voice called from the door.

She looked over at smiled, "Daddy, you came."

He walked into the room and sat down next to her, "Of course I came. Troy called me after you fell asleep and told me about what happened. So how are you feeling now?"

She shrugged, "Tired, I guess. My stomach still hurts from what happened, but it's not as bad as it was."

He smiled, "I'm just glad you're all right," he said as he hugged her as best he could.

"Sharpay," another voice from the door called.

"Troy," Sharpay said, relieved. "Where were you?"

He walked over to her bedside and stood next to Neil ((Sharpay's father)). "I was making phone calls, calming our family and friends down," he said.

"Where are the girls," she asked.

"They're with my parents. The doctors said that they could visit, but only for a few minutes, since children technically aren't allowed on this floor, but they made an exception when I told them…or rather begged them to let the girls see their mom, even if it was just for a few minutes," he said.

She smiled, "When will they be here? I want to see them now; I want them to know that I'm okay."

He nodded, "Hold on." He walked over to the door and opened it and said something to someone in the hall. Within seconds, Sharpay saw both girls running towards her.

"Mommy!" Larissa exclaimed. "Does your tummy feel better," she said as she stood up on her toes so she could see Sharpay, since the bed was about as tall as she was.

Neil saw this and stood up and sat her down on the chair so she could see Sharpay, "Is that better," he asked Larissa with a smile.

"Yes," she said before turning her attention back to Sharpay.

"Hi sweetie," Sharpay said, joy filling her voice. "Yes, my tummy feels much better now."

"Good," she said. She stood up on the chair and hugged Sharpay. Troy had to hold Larissa in place so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Mommy," Ana said from below. "Whewe's mommy," she asked, seeing only the bed, chair, and her sister.

Troy set Larissa back on the ground and picked Ana up, "There's mommy," he said as he set Ana on the chair.

"Mommy," she said with a smile. "Mommy bettew now?"

Sharpay smiled, "Yes, mommy is better now, honey." She leaned over and kissed Ana's cheek.

Troy smiled and saw the nurse at the door. He nodded, knowing that the girls' visit had to end. "All right, you two need to say bye-bye to mommy for now. She needs to get some sleep," he said.

Ana just looked at Sharpay for a moment and then smiled, "Bye-bye, mommy," she said.

"Bye, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, wiping a few tears away.

Larissa got back up on the chair and hugged Sharpay, "I want to stay," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"I know you do," Sharpay said. "But you know what? I think that grandma and grandpa have some new games for you at their house," she said, referring to Troy's parents, who were going to take the girls for the night. Troy did everything he could, but he wasn't able to convince the doctors to let him stay. Since he was still emotionally drained, he didn't feel as though he could take care of the kids that night.

"I still don't want to go," Larissa said, her stubbornness kicking in. She sat down on the chair and pouted.

"Come on honey, you really do have to go," Troy said as he picked Larissa up. She began to protest and cry as she reached out for Sharpay.

"No! I want to stay with mommy," she cried. "I want to stay!"

Troy rubbed her back and did his best to calm her down from what was obviously an anxiety attack. She didn't want to leave Sharpay's side and was afraid to be away from her. "It's all right," he said delicately to her as he handed her to his father who was in the hall with his mom. "You get to stay with grandma and grandpa tonight," he said, trying to make it sound exciting.

She simply buried her head in Jack's shirt and cried. When Troy began to reach out his arms and take her back, Jack stopped him, "She'll be just fine, son. Don't worry." Troy nodded, knowing his dad was right. Cindy picked Ana up and they said their goodbyes and left. Neil said goodbye to Sharpay and left as well, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"What are we going to do when I get home," Sharpay asked nervously.

"What do you mean," Troy asked.

She sighed, "I mean, how are you going to take care of both of them? I have to stay in bed all day and can't take or pick them up from school, take them to friends' houses, make them breakfast, lunch or dinner…" She said, getting nervous about what was going to happen. Troy cut her off.

"Don't worry; I will have everything under control. I called Jason while you were still sleeping and told him that I'm not going to be at the restaurant as much and he understood completely. As for picking the girls up from school, when I can't, your dad or my mom or dad will. Ryan and Gabi will; Kelsi will too. You have nothing to worry about," he said as he sat down next to her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You're too good for me, you know that," she said with a wry smile.

"I know, but I love you anyway," he said, thus earning him a weak punch on the shoulder from Sharpay. "Okay, I deserved that."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

Sharpay had been home for two weeks and was bored out of her mind. She had to stay in bed and was only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom. To make things worse, Troy was way overprotective of her, helping her whenever he could to get her to the bathroom and back to bed. One thing she didn't mind was the fact that he drew her bath for her, making it easier for her to simply get in and out without dealing with turning on the water. Ana was fine; she was doing very well in therapy even though Sharpay wasn't there for it. Troy had her tell Sharpay what she learned that week so that Sharpay didn't feel left out. Larissa, on the other hand was feeling very left out.

"Mommy, look at my drawing," Larissa said one afternoon after Troy had picked the girls up from school.

Sharpay was trying to sleep, "Maybe later honey," she said groggily.

"Come on, let's let mommy get some sleep," Troy said quietly. He led her out of the room.

Larissa stomped into her room crumpled up the drawing threw it on the floor. She lay down on her bed and started to whine. "I want to show this to mommy," she said as Troy walked into the room.

"You can show it to her when she wakes up," he said as he picked up the crumpled drawing and smoothed it out. "She'll love it," he said, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, really," said, relieved that she didn't throw a tantrum.

* * *

"Mommy, look at this," Larissa said as she tried to show her the paper that had her name that she had written on it.

Sharpay was in pain, however, and was unable to look at it. "I'll look in a little while, honey," she said as she took a few deep breaths to get rid of the pain.

Larissa leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Her face lit up when she saw Troy walk into the room. "Daddy, look at what I did!"

"Not right now, honey," he said as he handed Sharpay two pills and a glass of water. "This should help," he said. "The doctor said to give this to you whenever you have this kind of pain." He rubbed her back until he could see that Sharpay was starting to feel better.

"Mommy, look!" Larissa yelled, causing Sharpay to wince in pain.

"Larissa, I can't right now," Sharpay said, remaining as calm as possible.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Troy stood up, "I'll be back soon," he said.

"Okay," she said as she started to feel better and doze off.

Troy opened the door and walked into the room. He saw the paper that Larissa wanted to show them on the floor in several pieces. Larissa was on her bed, her head buried in her pillow. "Larissa," he said as he walked closer to her bed.

"Go away," she yelled. "I hate mommy!"

"You never, I repeat never say things like that to or about your mom," he said in a very firm tone.

She looked up at him and frowned and reburied her face into her pillow. "Go away," she said again as she started to cry.

Troy sighed and sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. "I know this is hard on you honey, but mommy is in a very fragile condition right now and needs our help and support," he said.

Larissa looked up at him, "How come she doesn't like me anymore," she asked through her teary eyes.

"She does love you. She just needs all the rest she can get and sometimes that means not being able to look at what you did in school or talk to you as much," he said. "But she still loves you very, very much, honey." He continued to rub her back and picked her up and hugged her. "Can I see the picture you drew," he asked.

She pointed to the floor where the paper in several pieces was. "It's there," she said flatly.

He bent down and picked up the pieces and put them on the bed like a puzzle. He smiled at what he saw. "Did you write this yourself," he asked.

She nodded, "Yes and my teacher gave me a gold star for it," she said proudly.

He smiled, "Should we try and show this to mommy…if she's not sleeping?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. They walked into Troy and Sharpay's room and saw that she was still awake and reading a book. "Mommy," Larissa said in an almost inaudible voice.

Sharpay looked over at her, "Yes, honey?"

"Daddy said to show you this." She handed her the paper which Troy had taped back together.

Sharpay smiled, "Did you write this by yourself?"

"Yep!" She smiled at Troy who kissed her head.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Sharpay said as she sat up and hugged Larissa. She looked over at Troy who just smiled.

* * *

**So, the baby is still alive…but will Sharpay make it all the way to 9 months? There are still 4 more to go! Also, I'm debating between the baby (it's NOT going to be twins) being a boy or girl. If anyone has names, please let me know! I am trying to think of some, but would love your input. Please put names of boys and girls (first and middle names if you can think of them) in your reviews and/or PMs. Thanks!**


	5. Ready, Set, Push!

**Thank you to everyone who suggested names for the baby! I did come up with something, and I hope you like it. If not…um, sorry! Anyway, here's chapter 5 of the story.**

**A/N: I want to thank Anasha for realizing something: October 18th is Zac Efron's birthday and I didn't even realize it! LOL. Well, this baby will have the same birthday…or will it…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Five (5?)**_

**Two Months Later**

Sharpay was now 7 ½ months pregnant and doing much better. She was no longer having contractions and the pain she would get from time to time had subsided immensely. She barely had to take the pills that the doctor gave her anymore. Larissa was very slowly learning that Sharpay just wasn't able to focus all of her attention on her and Ana and was learning to not yell; at least not around Sharpay.

"Come on girls, time for school," Troy said as he put his coat on. The weather was getting a little cooler now that it was almost fall.

"Daddy, help," Ana said as she tried to put her coat on. She had succeeded at putting it on backwards, but something wasn't quite right.

He smiled and walked over to her, "You did a very good job of trying to put it on," he said as he fixed the way the coat was on her. "Come on, Larissa," he called.

Larissa slowly made her way down the stairs, looking as if her feet were broken. "Daddy, my shoes make my feet hurt," she said as she inched closer to him.

"They do, huh," he said as he examined her shoes. "Well there is a good reason for that: your shoes are too small. It looks like you're growing again," he said with a smile. "Maybe we can get some new shoes over the weekend, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay. But my feet still hurt."

He looked by the front door and saw another pair of Larissa's shoes. "Why don't you wear these then," he said as he brought them over to Larissa.

"I hate those shoes," she said.

"But you loved them yesterday," Troy pointed out.

She sighed dramatically, "Okay." She put them on, "Eww, they don't match my dress."

"We don't have time for this," Troy said as he handed Larissa her coat to put on. She did so as fast as she could, but got her arm stuck. "Help me, daddy."

"A 'please' would be nice," he said as he helped her get her arm unstuck. "There, now we have to go," he said once her coat was on.

Larissa ran to the door and opened it and walked into the garage. "Let's take mommy's car," she said as she walked towards the minivan.

"Not today honey," Troy said as he opened the door to his car and placed Ana in her car seat and strapped her in. Larissa was still standing by Sharpay's car. "Larissa, come on, we're late," Troy said, becoming agitated.

"No," she said as she crossed her arms.

He shook his head and walked over to Larissa, picked her up and placed her in her car seat (which was now a booster seat since she was 4 years old). "We don't have time for this," he said as he got into the car and placed the key in the ignition. Yet when he turned the key, nothing happened. "Oh please don't do this," he muttered to himself as he tried to start the car again. **(A/N: Ever have one of those days where NOTHING goes right? I have! It stinks.)**

"Daddy, can we go now," Larissa who was starting to squirm in her seat asked.

He sighed and looked over at Larissa. "In a minute," he said in a very annoyed tone. He got out of the car, opened the back door and took Ana out and opened the door to Sharpay's car and placed Ana in her car seat that was there. He then walked over to Larissa and took her out of her seat and walked her over to the other side of the van and placed her in her car seat. He got into the car, started it, and looked at Larissa, "Now we can go," he said.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been," Jason asked when he saw Troy finally walk into the restaurant.

"Good morning to you too," Troy said flatly.

"Uh oh, bad morning," he asked.

Troy sighed, "Ever have one of those days where absolutely nothing goes the way you want it to?"

Jason nodded, "That would be every week, usually on a Monday," he said.

Troy just looked at him, "Okay…So anyway, how is everything coming?" They had decided to change the place around a little and have someone come in and decorate the walls so that they resembled all different kinds of sports. **(This is what my neighbor's restaurant had; they hired someone to put everything that had to do with Chicago on the wall and it was really amazing!)**

"Well I just got a call from Michael, they guy who is planning on doing the painting and…" He paused before going on, "…He said that he won't be able to do it for another month or so," Jason said, muttering the last part.

Troy sat down on one of the stools and banged his head on the table in frustration. "Great, just great," he said. "Just once today, I would like for something good to happen. Then, as if someone had heard what he just said, his cell phone rang. He took it out and opened it up, "Hello…yes, this is Troy Bolton…she did what!...Yeah, I'll come over there and talk to her…Thank you, and I do apologize for this…bye now." He hung up the phone and started to bang his head again.

"I am assuming that the phone call you just got wasn't something good," Jason said carefully, not wanting to upset Troy anymore than he already was.

"That was Larissa's school. They said that she shoved another girl to the ground and when the teacher went to put her time-out, she not only screamed at the teacher, but she kicked her as well," Troy said, looking drained. **(Yes, this has actually happened to me before, but we didn't call the parents; I'm just doing this to annoy Troy…I think it's working. ;))**

"Oh boy," Jason said. "Listen, I'll deal with Michael; you go to the school and deal with whatever you need to deal with there. Don't worry about things here," he said sympathetically.

Troy nodded, "Thanks, man. I owe you," he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Larissa was sitting in Amy's office when Troy arrived at the school. She was sitting at the little desk coloring while Amy ((she's the director)) was busy with paperwork. Troy walked into the office.

"Knock, knock," he said as he entered the office.

Amy stood up, "Hello Mr. Bolton, please, come in," she said as she motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs by her desk.

He looked over at Larissa, "Why don't you come and sit over here," he said gesturing to the chair next to him. She stood up and walked to the chair, looking down at the floor the entire time.

Amy sighed, "So I pretty much told you what happened over the phone, but I wanted you to come down so that we could talk about this," she said as she walked to the door and closed it and walked back to her desk.

Troy nodded, "Okay." He looked at Larissa, "So what happened?"

She didn't say anything; she simply looked down at the floor, arms crossed.

"Larissa, you have a choice; either you can tell your dad what happened, or I will," Amy said in a stern voice.

Larissa looked up at Troy. Surprisingly, there were no tears falling down her cheeks. She looked as though she didn't regret what she did at all. "Amanda was being annoying," she said.

"So you decided to shove her to the ground," Troy said. Larissa nodded. "You know better than that, young lady. You know that you use your words when someone is bothering or hurting you. You know better," he said firmly.

"But she was making fun of me," she said, the tears starting to fill her eyes. "She said that I look ugly and that is why I don't have any friends and that I couldn't play with her or the other girls in the house area ((housekeeping area))." She allowed her tears to fall down her cheeks. "I said 'stop it,' but she just laughed at me and kept being mean…"

"So that's when you shoved her," Troy said, now feeling feel badly for what happened. He knew how sensitive she was. Larissa nodded and looked back at the floor. "Why did you scream at your teacher when she put you in time-out and then kick her?"

She shrugged, "She hurt me when she picked me up and set me down in time-out."

Troy was confused. Linda would never do anything like that. "Miss Linda hurt you when she put you in time-out?"

Amy, who was listening intently, leaned forward. "Larissa, did Miss Linda hurt you when she put you in time-out?"

She shook her head, "No." Both Troy and Amy looked confused. "Miss Alison put me in time-out."

Amy nodded, "I see. And where did she hurt you when she picked you up?"

"Here," Larissa said, pointing to her underarms and right arm.

"I'll be right back," Amy said as she got up and left the room.

Troy turned to Larissa, "So after she hurt you when she picked you up, you got mad and kicked her?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, daddy but it hurt!" She moved closer to him and put her head on his lap.

He in return, put a hand through her hair as they waited for Amy to return.

"Okay," she said as she re-entered the office, "I asked Miss Alison about it and she said that you would not come with her so she said she gently took your arm and tried to lead you to the chair, but you wouldn't come, so she said she picked you up and took her to the chair where you then kicked her," Amy said. "Is that what happened," she asked.

Larissa nodded slowly, "Yes," she said quietly.

Before Troy could say anything, his cell phone rang. "Great, what now," he muttered. "Hello…Shar? Are you all right…WHAT!...Yes, I'm on my way right now." He hung up the phone and looked at Amy, "I'm sorry, but my wife has an emergency and I need to get to her now."

Amy nodded, "Okay, I'll take things from here. Thank you for coming in and I do hope that your wife is all right."

"Me too," he said as he looked over at Larissa who was giving him her puppy dog face. "You be good, understand," he said as he lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"Okay daddy," she said as she hugged him.

He set her down and left the office and bolted out to the car and drove to the house.

* * *

Sharpay held her abdomen as she tried to breathe normally. "You're not ready to come yet, little one," she said as she took a deep breath.

Troy ran into the house and up the stairs to their room where he saw Sharpay keeling over in pain. "Shar! What's wrong," he asked as he rushed to her side.

"I think…the baby's…coming," she said through her pain.

"But you're only 7 ½ months along," he said, trying not to panic.

She nodded, "You think I don't know that!" She paused. "Uh oh."

"What is it," he asked, now very worried.

"My water…it broke."

He hurried to the closet and got the bag that had been packed since they found out Sharpay was going to have a baby. "Okay, I have the bag. Do you think you can make it down the stairs and to the car?"

She slowly stood up, "Yeah, I can do that," she said as she slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she stopped. "Troy."

He hurried over to her, "What is it, do we need an ambulance instead, 'cause I can call one…"

"No, I don't need an ambulance. I just remembered that we have two daughters that will need to be picked up after school," she said as she continued to the front door and opened it.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get my parents to pick them up or something. Believe me, they won't mind, especially considering the circumstances," he said as he helped her out of the house and into the car.

"Why are we taking my car," she asked, confused.

He sighed as he got in, "Don't ask." He handed her his cell phone. "Here, call Dr. Jacobs. I put her number in, so you'll be able to find it and call her faster," he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Troy pulled up in front of the ER; a place they knew all too well now and helped Sharpay out of the car and into the waiting room. He walked over to the front desk, "My wife is in labor and…"

"What is her name, sir," the woman asked.

"Sharpay Bolton," he said quickly. "Please, she needs to be taken upstairs, pronto!"

"Relax, Mr. Bolton, we will get her up there." She picked up the phone and called an orderly to come and take Sharpay upstairs. "Should be a few minutes," she said.

"Thank you." He walked back to Sharpay. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 5 minutes," she said, apparently having a contraction. "Troy, tell them to hurry."

Before he could say anything, an orderly came over to them with a wheelchair and helped Sharpay into it and walked to the elevator and went up to the 5th floor where Dr. Jacobs was waiting for them.

"Hi Sharpay," Dr. Jacobs said as she thanked the orderly and walked Sharpay to a room. "You'll be in here until you're ready to deliver. Right now I'm going to see how far along you are," she said as she helped Sharpay change into a hospital gown and lay down on the bed.

"It's too early," Sharpay said, concerned.

The doctor shook her head, "Don't worry, a lot of people deliver at 7 months. The baby's organs are developed, the only thing that might be small and under developed are its lungs," she said. When she saw the looks on Sharpay and Troy's faces, she shook her head again, "Like I said, don't worry. We will place the baby in an incubator and keep it there until it is ready to come home, which, since you are almost 36 weeks pregnant, the lungs should be nearly developed." She had Sharpay lay down and checked to see how far along she was. "Okay, you're at 4 centimeters, so it won't be much longer, maybe a few hours at the most. So for now, just relax and we're going to hook you up to a couple of monitors. One of them will let you know when you're having a contraction **(Got that from "Father of the Bride II")**. I will be back in a little while to check in on you." The doctor left the room.

"I should go call everyone," Troy said, remembering their families.

"Okay, but don't take too long, please," she said.

"I won't, don't worry." Since cell phones weren't allowed in the hospital, he went back downstairs and parked the car and while in the parking lot, he called everyone and let them know what was going on. He reassured them that everything was okay and that Sharpay was okay, as was the baby. His parents said they would be more than happy to pick up the girls from school. Troy then hurried back to Sharpay just as she was having another contraction.

* * *

**Three Hours Later…**

"All right Sharpay, you're at 10 centimeters which means we have to move you to the delivery room," Dr. Jacobs said as she had two orderlies move Sharpay onto a gurney.

"Troy!" Sharpay when she was on the gurney.

"I'm right here," he said, taking her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and lay down as the orderlies took her to the delivery room and placed her on the bed.

Dr. Jacobs came into the room along with two nurses; one who stayed with the doctor and one who hooked Sharpay up to several machines. "Okay Sharpay, you're ready to start pushing. When I count to three, I want you to take a deep, deep breath and push. Troy, I want you to count to 10 as she pushes. When you get to 10, Sharpay can lay back down. Understand?" He nodded. "Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3…push!"

"Okay Shar, you can do this, Troy said as he helped her sit up. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

Sharpay pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Troy's hand so hard that he felt like it was broken, but he didn't care. When she was done pushing, she lay back down, sweating.

"Good, Sharpay," the doctor said, "I can see the head. I need you to push again."

She shook her head, "I…can't," she said, out of breath.

"Come on, you can do this, Shar," Troy said as he took her hand and rubbed her back. She looked at him and nodded.

"Ready," the doctor said. Sharpay nodded. "And…push!" Sharpay pushed as hard as she could for 10 more seconds. "Good job, one more push and you're there," she said.

"No, I can't," she said, completely out of breath and tired.

"You can do it, honey," Troy said. "Come on, you know you can do it." Sharpay nodded and got ready to push.

"Push!" Dr. Jacobs said as Sharpay pushed harder than she ever had. She screamed this time, since it hurt so much. All of a sudden she heard a loud cry. The doctor smiled, "Congratulations, it's a……………"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Oh I am EVIL! Stay tuned for the next chapter and for a few surprises! And thank you again to everyone who contributed names! Much appreciated!**


	6. Surprise!

**Okay so I was going to put the sex (and name) of the baby in the last chapter, but decided to leave it as a cliffhanger. Well, have no fear because you're about to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Five (6?)**_

"_Push!" Dr. Jacobs said as Sharpay pushed harder than she ever had. She screamed this time, since it hurt so much. All of a sudden she heard a loud cry._

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy," Dr. Jacobs said as she had the nurse weigh the baby.

Troy smiled, "Shar, did you hear that," he said, happiness eminent in his voice. Finally, a boy; Troy would no longer be so outnumbered…not that he disliked having 3 women in his life.

"I did," she said with a smile." She then looked over at the doctor, "Is he all right?"

"He's just fine," Dr. Jacobs said. "Your son weighs 4.5 pounds and 7 ounces, but that is normal for someone who is born 6 weeks early." Her smile faded when she saw one of the machines Sharpay was hooked up to.

Troy saw this, "What's wrong? Is everything…" He looked at Sharpay who seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Shar! Sharpay, what's wrong," he asked, his joy replaced by fear.

"Troy, Sharpay is having more contractions," Dr. Jacobs said as she took a quick look at Sharpay.

"What? But when we had ultrasounds taken, you said there was only one baby, you never said anything about two," he said, suddenly freaking out.

"Troy, you need to hold Sharpay's hand again. Sharpay, you need to push….now," Dr. Jacobs ordered.

Sharpay sat up and as she did, she looked at Troy, "When this is all done, I am so going to kill you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, this isn't my fault," he said as he held her hand.

"It was your little swimmers that got into my u…AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she pushed again.

"One more push and you're there," Dr. Jacobs said when she saw the head.

Sharpay leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could. This time, however, she didn't hear a cry. She looked up and saw the doctor hand the baby to one of the nurses and lay it on a small table. "What's going on with my baby," she asked.

"She just seems to not want to breathe yet," the doctor said as she watched the nurse do everything she could to make the baby breathe.

"Did you say 'she,'" Troy asked.

"Yes, you have a baby girl as well who weighs 4 pounds and 4 ounces," Dr. Jacobs said. She turned her attention back to the nurse and the baby. "Try this," she said quietly. A few seconds later the room was filled with a loud shrill that came from the little girl.

Sharpay and Troy sighed in relief. Their baby was all right. "You still don't want to kill me, do you," he asked.

She smiled, "I'm still thinking about it," she said with a grin.

"Would you like to cut the cords, daddy," the nurse asked Troy, handing him a pair of scissors.

"Um, sure," he said as he was led to the babies. "They're so small," he said quietly.

"Yes, but they are also healthy," Dr. Jacobs said with a smile. She watched as Troy cut the cords (with a little guidance from her as well) off his new babies.

He looked at the doctor and at Sharpay and back at the doctor, "Can we hold them," he asked cautiously.

"You may," she said, handing the baby boy to him and handing the baby girl to Sharpay. "But only for a little while. We need to get them to the Neo Natal ICU," she said to them. **(You know, the ICU for babies)** The doctor couldn't help but to smile, "She was hiding behind her big brother," she said before letting Troy and Sharpay get to know the newest members of their family.

Sharpay nodded and looked down at the baby girl who was sucking her two middle fingers on her left hand ((haha, that's what I used to do when I was little)) and smiled. "So you decided to do what I did, huh," she said to the little girl who looked up at Sharpay with blue eyes. "Troy, she has your eyes."

Troy smiled and looked at his son. "Protecting your sister, hmm, sounds familiar to me," he said as he looked over at Sharpay. "You were a surprise, weren't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah…my parents were so shocked that when I was born that when the doctor asked what they were going to name me, my mom blurted out the breed of dog we had at the time…a char-pei. ((Yes I know I spelled that wrong, but my spell checker is saying it's right…so who knows!))"

Troy chuckled, "I see. So these babies need names," he said.

Before Sharpay could answer, a nurse came into the room, "Excuse me, but you have some people outside who are rather anxious to see you," she said. "But…they can only stay for a very short amount of time and only four people can come in at a time," she said.

Troy nodded, "Okay." He looked at Sharpay, "So should we name them, or what?"

"Why don't we use the names we were thinking about, since we picked out both boy and girl names," she said.

Just then, Troy's parents and Sharpay's father walked into the room. "Congratula…" Jack started to say when he saw not one, but two babies.

"Twins," Sharpay's father said with shock evident in his face.

"Like when I was born," Sharpay said to her father who just smiled.

"So what are their names," Jack asked.

Sharpay looked at Troy and nudged him to go first. "Well, since this little guy came first, I guess we'll start with him," Troy said, adjusting the baby so everyone could see him. "This is Zachary Alexander Bolton," he said proudly. **(A/N: And I just realized that Zac's middle name…well one of them is Alexander, so here is half of Zac's name, LOL)**

"And this," Sharpay said, looking at the little girl, "Is Kayleigh Michelle Bolton." Neil smiled, "You named her after your Grandmother," he said softly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I figured that since she helped keep you sane after mom left and after how much she helped us, I thought it was very fitting," she said. "Even though Grandma's first name was Kay and her middle name was the same…Michelle, we still wanted to honor her," she said, a few tears coming down her face as she remembered her Grandmother.

"You uh, named Zachary after my…" Troy's mother began to say, but stopped since she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, we named him after your brother," Troy said, remembering how his mother used to always talk about her younger brother who was in the Marines. He was sent to Iraq during Operation Desert Storm in 1990, but never returned. "I thought it was the perfect name," he said looking to his mom.

She nodded and kissed Troy's forehead. "He looks just like you…and Kayleigh looks like her mom," Cindy said as she walked over to Sharpay and hugged her.

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you, but I think Kayleigh here has her dad's eyes," she said.

"Well, we'll let your other family come in now, as well as your friends," Jack said as he and Cindy hugged and kissed their son, daughter-in-law, and new grandchildren goodbye.

As soon as they left the room, Ryan and Gabi came in, accompanied by Jason and Kelsi. "Hey, congrats," Ryan said as he walked over to them. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute, there's two of them."

"Wow, Ryan your observation skills are really improving," Sharpay said to her brother.

"Why didn't you tell us," Gabi asked, joining her husband.

"We didn't know," Troy said, "That is until Sharpay had Kayleigh here."

"Kayleigh," Ryan said, trying to remember why that name sounded familiar.

Sharpay smiled at him, "After Grandma Kay, remember?"

He nodded and smiled. Their Grandmother had passed away 3 years ago.

"What's this little guy's name," Jason asked.

"This is Zachary Alexander," Troy said. "Oh, and Kayleigh's middle name is…"

"Michelle?" Ryan asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, how did you…" He then remembered who the baby was named after. "Never mind, I should have known."

"I like that name," Gabi said, "Zachary Alexander Bolton," she said. "Where did you come up with it?"

"It was my uncle's name," Troy said glumly. He looked down at the little boy who was now sleeping, sucking his thumb and smiled. "I never really knew him since he died the year I was born," Troy said.

"I…I'm sorry Troy, I didn't know," Gabi said as she shook her head.

He waved it off, "I never told anyone about him, so it's okay," he said, hoping to raise Gabi's spirits. It seemed to work since she was now smiling.

The nurse walked back into the room. "Okay, I'm sorry but we need to get everyone out so that we can get these babies to the NICU, just to make sure they're okay," she said.

* * *

After everyone left, including the babies that were put in small gurneys (I don't know the name for them, but you know what I mean…I hope!) and brought up to the NICU, Troy sighed and rubbed Sharpay's shoulders. "Good job, mom," he said with a smile.

"Thanks…dad," she said.

"So, how are we doing," Dr. Jacobs asked as she walked back into the room.

"Great," Sharpay said. "Um, how long do I need to stay," she asked.

"I want to keep you here for a couple of days, just to make sure everything is all right with you, so we're going to move you to a private room. That way, your daughters will be able to see you; and the babies," she said with a smile.

Troy looked at the doctor, "How are they doing? I mean, are they okay? How are their lungs?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "They're doing just fine. They have a lot of strength, I must say. They are true fighters," she said with a smile.

Sharpay lay back and relaxed, happy to know that both babies were going to be okay. She suddenly bolted up, "Troy."

"What? What's wrong," he asked.

"We have a slight problem," she said.

He looked at the doctor, who simply shrugged, "She's doing fine, must be something else," she said as she walked out of the room.

"What is it," he asked.

"Well, we have the nursery, right?" Troy nodded, "Well, we have only one crib in there! Now we need to get another and completely rearrange the furniture and where are going to put…" Troy stopped her.

"Relax. Breathe. Everything is fine," he said. "Those are not big issues right now."

She nodded, "Troy, what about the car," she said.

"What about it?"

"Well, we now have four children, all of whom are in car seats," she said.

He shrugged, "Okay, so we'll put Larissa and Ana in the third row seats and the twins in the second row. No big deal," he said.

She thought for a moment, "Oh, right, I forgot about that," she said turning slightly red.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine," he said. He was about to say more when Sharpay's hand shot up in the air, nearly hitting him in the face. "What now?"

"Your car," she said. You only have room for three people in the back, what are we going to do about that? You're going to need a bigger car and…"

"Shar, if we ever go anywhere as a family, we'll just take your car, okay," he said calmly.

"But what if I'm gone or something like at school and you have the kids and have to take them somewhere. Then what?"

He sighed, "Fine, we'll look at cars at some point, but right now let's just focus on the present," he said as two orderlies came into the room.

"Sorry ma'am, but we were told to move you to your room now," one of them said.

"Oh, okay," Sharpay said as they helped her onto a gurney with Troy close behind.

She was soon in another room, similar to the one she was in when she was told to be on bed rest, but this room had a happier, warmer feel to it.

"I wonder when we'll get to see the twins again and when the girls will get to meet them," she asked aloud to herself.

"I'll see if we can hold the twins again," he said.

She nodded, "Your dad said they'd bring the girls by…now! Troy, what if they don't know where we are, or what if they…"

"Are right here," Jack finished for her as Larissa and Ana ran into the room.

"Mommy!" Larissa exclaimed as she ran to Sharpay.

"Hi honey," she said, hugging her daughter. "Were you a good girl today?"

Larissa looked over at Troy who pretended to zip his mouth shut. He didn't want to put stress Sharpay out anymore than she already was. "Yes, I was good."

"Good." She looked over at Ana, "Well hello there," she said as Troy lifted the 2 year old up so she could sit on the bed with Sharpay. "And how are you?"

"Mommy," Ana said with a smile. "Whewe baby?" She had looked at Sharpay's stomach and noticed that it was a bit smaller than it was that morning.

"Here they are," Troy said as he watched the nurse bring in two basinets.

"Daddy, there's two of them," Larissa said, rather confused.

"Yep, mommy had twins…two babies," Troy said.

Sharpay smiled as Troy handed Kayleigh to Sharpay. "This is Kayleigh, and that," she said pointing to Troy who was holding the other baby, "Is Zachary."

"Two?" Ana said, looking from Troy to Sharpay.

"Yes honey, two babies," Troy said. "You're a big sister now," he said.

Cindy felt this was a good time to intercede, "And we have the perfect shirts for the two of you," she said with a smile. She showed Larissa and Ana shirts that read 'I'm a big sister!'

Ana smiled from ear to ear, "Big sistew," she said quietly.

Troy nodded, "Yes, you are." He looked over at Larissa who seemed to be sneering at her new siblings. "Larissa, are you okay?"

She crossed her arms and walked out of the room.

"Larissa!" Troy said loudly, but not too loudly after her.

"I'll go talk to her," Jack said.

Troy shook his head, "No, I should talk to her. Here, can you hold Zachary, dad?"

"Sure." Jack took his grandson from Troy who quickly walked out of the room.

Troy looked around at the waiting room. No one was there; he walked up to the nurses' desk. "Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl, about 3 feet talk with braided pigtails that go down to the middle of her back? She's got dark brown hair…"

"I did see someone, I think she's over there," the nurse said, pointing to a chair that had someone under it.

"Thanks," Troy said as he walked over to Larissa. "Come out, now," he said sternly.

She slowly came out from under the chair and looked at the floor.

"Larissa, why did you run out of the room," Troy asked. She shrugged. Troy picked her up and sat down with her on his lap, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"You have two new kids to replace us," she said as she started to cry.

_Boy is she ever sensitive,_ Troy thought to himself before saying anything. "That's not true. We have two new babies, that is true, but no one could replace you and Ana. Don't you remember that talk we had earlier?"

She nodded, "But you didn't know you had two of them," she said as she looked at Troy.

"We still love you just the same. You do know that, right?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"Good. So do you want to meet your new brother and sister now," he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Okay," she said quietly. He smiled and carried her back into the room where the family was.

Once inside the room, he set her down and she walked over to Kayleigh. "Hi Kayleigh, I'm Larissa, your sister," she said quietly. Kayleigh was still just looking around, fingers in her mouth. "She doesn't like me," she said, looking at the floor.

"Honey, she's only a few hours old, she doesn't even know us very well," Sharpay said.

Larissa looked up. "Oh." She walked over to Zachary. "Hi Zachary, it's me, your big sister," she said. He was still sleeping. She shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. "They're boring," she said.

Laughter filled the room, "They're babies," Troy said, trying to suppress his laughter.

Ana simply looked dazed and scared. There were so many people in the room. Jack saw this and picked the toddler up, "It's okay Ana," he said as he held her. "This is your new sister and this is your brother," he said gently.

Ana smiled, "Hi," she said as she waved to each baby. Troy and Sharpay smiled at one another. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, big surprise there! I'll be you weren't expecting that one! Anyway, since we have already seen jealousy in Larissa, how will she act once the twins get home? And what about Ana; how will she react? Please review!**


	7. Welcome Home

**Okay, it has just been pointed out to me by _lipshake_ that I should change the title of the story to "And Baby Makes Six," since well; they have four children instead of three. Thank you, Lipshake!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

**_And Baby Makes Six (7?)_**

**Four Days Later…**

Sharpay was finally allowed to go home after spending four days in the hospital. The doctor had wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't start to bleed out or anything. The other doctors had wanted to keep the babies as well, since they were 6 weeks early. Thankfully, both of them were doing very well; they proved they each had a very strong set of lungs, because when they cried, they wailed.

Troy smiled as he, Larissa, and Ana went up to the maternity ward where Sharpay and the twins were. He was excited that they were going to come home today; Jack had helped Troy assemble another crib in the twins' room and helped him move in some extra furniture for clothing and such. The elevator stopped at the 5th floor: the maternity ward. "Here we are," Troy said as he and the girls stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Sharpay's room.

Larissa, who now knew exactly what room Sharpay was in, ran ahead of Troy and Ana and ran into her mom's room. "Mommy!" She said when she saw Sharpay.

"Hey you," she said. "Where's daddy?"

She shrugged. "I ran faster than him," she said proudly.

"Larissa Claire Bolton, you know better than to run away from me, especially in the hospital," Troy said when he and Ana entered the room.

"I wanted to see mommy," she said as she looked up at Troy with big puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, not wanting to ruin the happy day, "Fine, just remember to walk…with your mom or me next time, all right?"

She nodded, "Okay." She then turned to Sharpay. "Are you coming home today?"

"Yes, and so are Kayleigh and Zachary," Sharpay said joyfully.

Larissa's smile faded, "Oh."

"Larissa, you're the big, big sister now, remember," Troy said, hoping to cheer up the four year old. "You get to help mommy with your brother and sister…and help me of course," he said, receiving a look from Sharpay.

She smiled, "I do?"

Before Troy could answer, Dr. Jacobs walked into the room, "Good morning," she said with a smile on her face. "Ready to take the newest members of your family home," she asked the two.

"I've been ready since they were born," Sharpay said.

"Great. I'm having one of the nurses bring them in now," she said as she checked Sharpay, just to make sure everything was all right.

A few minutes later, Kayleigh and Zachary were wheeled into the room. Zachary was awake and looking around and Kayleigh was sleeping. Troy gently picked Zachary up and placed him in one of the carriers he brought with him. He then picked Kayleigh up and placed her in the other carrier. "Okay, looks like we're good to go," he said.

Sharpay saw that an orderly had come into the room with a wheelchair. She sighed, not wanting to get in it, but she knew it was hospital policy. "I'm ready," she said once in the wheelchair.

"Mama sick," Ana asked when she saw Sharpay get into the wheelchair.

"No, mommy's not sick, I'm just fine," she said with a smile. She looked at Troy who was carrying a carrier in each hand. "Are you all right carrying both of them?"

"I'm fine," he said. "They're not very heavy, even in the carriers." He smiled and walked behind Sharpay out of the room, Larissa at his side and Ana in Sharpay's lap.

"Okay," she said as they stepped into the elevator.

When they reached the first floor, Larissa was about to run out, but remembered what her dad had said earlier. She decided to skip instead. "Larissa," Troy said in a warning tone.

"Fine," she said as they reached the doors and walked out to the van which Troy had parked out front.

Sharpay thanked the orderly and got up and helped Troy get the twins into the car.

"Where do I sit daddy," Larissa asked when she saw him place Zachary in the spot that she usually occupied. "You get to sit in the far back," he said, indicating the third row.

She was about to protest when Sharpay gave her a look. "Don't even think about arguing, Larissa," she said as she helped her into the car. She then picked Ana up and placed her in her car seat next to Larissa. "See, Ana is going to be next to you, okay?"

Larissa didn't answer.

"Should be a fun drive home," Troy said as he got into the car.

"Yeah, real fun," Sharpay said as she closed the door and got into the car as well.

* * *

**That Night, 2:00 AM….**

Sharpay woke up for the fifth time to crying. She saw that Troy was still asleep, so she decided to go and check on the twins. When she got into the room, she saw that Zachary was asleep and that Kayleigh was crying. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong," she asked as she lifted the infant out of her crib. She checked to see if she needed a diaper, which she didn't. "Are you hungry?" Sharpay sat down in the rocking chair and sure enough, Kayleigh was very hungry. After nursing her for about 10 minutes, Kayleigh decided she was done and started to cry again. Sharpay put the cloth on her shoulder and burped Kayleigh, who seemed to feel much better after that. She started to fall asleep again and Sharpay placed her in the crib.

Troy woke up to crying at 4:00 AM and went into the twins' room. Zachary was now crying, but stopped as soon as Troy picked him up. He rocked him for a few minutes and then saw that Zachary had fallen back asleep.

When the alarm went off at 6:00, Troy did not want to get up. Sharpay was on maternity leave, so she didn't have to get up, but she woke up anyway. She noticed Troy was still asleep. "Psst, Troy wake up," she said softly.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I don't want to get up," he said, sounding like Larissa.

She took her pillow and hit him in the head. "Wake up, Troy," she said sternly.

"Ouch," he said as he slowly woke up. "Why'd you do that?"

"You need to wake up," she said as one of the babies started to cry. She looked pointedly at him.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," he said as he got out of bed and checked on the twins.

Thirty minutes later, Troy was showered and dressed. He walked downstairs where Sharpay, Larissa, and Ana were. "Hi daddy," Larissa said, half asleep.

"You look awfully sleepy," he said to her.

"Those babies cry a lot," she said with a yawn.

He shrugged, "I know, but they're babies, they don't know how to talk, so when they need something, the cry."

"Like Ana used to do," she asked.

"Sort of," Sharpay said. "Okay, enough small talk. You need to be getting ready for school young lady," Sharpay said as she put Larissa's lunch into her backpack.

"Do I have to go," Larissa whined.

"Come on," Troy said as he picked Ana up and led Larissa to the door. He turned to Sharpay, "What time did my mom say she was going to be here?"

She thought for a moment, "Um, 9:15 or something like that. Don't worry, I'll be fine until then," Sharpay said as she kissed Larissa and Ana goodbye. Troy's mom had said she would help Sharpay out during the day while she was home on maternity leave and that she was more than happy to watch the twins after Sharpay went back to work.

* * *

"Here we are," Troy said to Ana, who walked at a very fast pace to her classroom. 

"Dana!" She exclaimed. Dana was once again her teacher this year and Ana was always glad to see her.

"Good morning to you too, big sister," she said. She looked up at Troy who looked drained. "So, how are the twins doing," she asked.

"Their lungs are doing great, I can tell you that right now," he said, trying not to yawn. He looked at Ana, "Okay, I have to go drop Larissa off at school now, okay?"

Ana nodded, "Bye-bye daddy," she said as she gave him a kiss.

Troy led Larissa, who was still half asleep out the door and to the car. "Larissa," he said as he got her out of the car, "Wake up."

Larissa opened her eyes, surprised that they weren't in the parking lot of Ana's school anymore. "Where am I," she asked.

"School," Troy said as he helped her out of the car. "Now come on, you're going to be late again if we don't hurry." He picked her up so that he could get her into the school faster.

Once inside, he set her down. She dragged her feet, this time purposely, into her classroom. "Daddy will you stay today," she asked when she saw the group of girls who always excluded her from anything they did.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have to get to work," he said as he hugged and kissed her. He saw Jennifer, her teacher and walked over to her and explained why Larissa may be more tired than usual. "Okay, can I have a kiss and hug," he asked, holding out his arms. She ran over to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Bye, daddy," she said quietly as she went to the table where her other teacher, Alison was sitting. She sat down and started to draw.

Troy took this opportunity to leave and go to work.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

"We're home," Sharpay called from the door to the garage. She and Troy had just come back from taking the twins to their two month check-up.

"Mommy!" Larissa said as she ran over to her. "Nana ((Troy's mom)) was playing with us," she said excitedly.

Troy smiled, "And did you have fun," he asked.

She nodded, "Yep, and she gave us ice cream," she said with a smile.

Sharpay groaned, "Oh goody," she said under her breath. If the girls were given sugar anytime after 2:00, they were wild up through dinner, which was never easy to get through with two hyper children and two infants.

Cindy smiled, "Don't worry, it was only one scoop each and I didn't put anything on it this time," she said, remembering what happened last time. Seeing the looks on Troy and Sharpay's faces, she decided to change the subject, "So, how much do they weigh," she asked.

"Zachary is now 9 pounds and Kayleigh is 7 ½," Troy said.

"Wow, they are growing really fast," Cindy said as she took Kayleigh and the carrier she was still in from Sharpay.

"Yes, they are," she said with a smile. "We were worried for a while, but they're apparently doing very well as far as gaining weight goes," she said, relief in her voice.

Troy nodded, "And Zachary is starting to smile," he said as he picked the little boy up and smiled at him. A small smile appeared on the infant's face, revealing his pink gums.

"Mama," Ana said as she ran to Sharpay. "I dwaw a pitew," she said.

Sharpay frowned, not understanding at first, but when she saw the paper and crayon that were in her hands, she understood. "How beautiful," she said as she looked at it. It was simply a bunch of colors on a piece of paper, but for Ana, this was a big achievement.

Ana walked over to Kayleigh and showed it to her, "Look," she said with a smile. Kayleigh just looked around and then at Ana. She smiled and tried to grab the picture. "No! Fow mommy!" Ana said rather loudly.

"Shh, calm down, honey, she doesn't understand yet," Sharpay said as she picked Kayleigh up from her carrier and carried her into the kitchen.

Ana, not understanding a word Sharpay had just said, began to cry.

Sharpay sighed and put Kayleigh on her back in her playpen where there was a toy that she could reach up and play with. ((Sorry, I can't think of what those are called!)) She then walked over to Ana, "Honey, calm down, it's okay," she said, trying to calm Ana down.

"Mommy no love," she yelled and ran upstairs.

Sharpay just stood there, not really understanding what just happened.

Troy walked over to her, "What was that about? I heard Ana crying and then saw her run up the stairs to her room."

"She thinks I don't love her," she said as she sat down.

"She's 2 years old and doesn't understand that the babies need more attention right now," he said.

She shook her head, "Have I really been ignoring her and Larissa for the past 2 months," she asked.

He pulled her close and hugged her, "No, of course not. You have loved and still love each of them the same." He smiled at her, hoping this made her feel better.

"Thanks," she said a weak smile on her face.

* * *

**4 Months Later…**

The twins were now 6 months old and growing very fast. Kayleigh was looking more like Sharpay everyday and Zachary was looking like Troy. Ana was now 2 ½ and her speech was improving; except for her R's which she had yet to master. Larissa was doing all right in school; she had learned the alphabet and could say and sing it to her parents and was learning her numbers. She was getting better with her writing, but still had problems with some of the kids in her class, causing her to get into trouble in school.

"Thanks again, Ryan," Troy said as he dropped Ana and Larissa off at Ryan and Gabi's house so he and Sharpay could go to Larissa's school to talk with her teacher. The twins were at home with Troy's mom.

"No problem, we'll see you later," he said.

Troy walked back to the car and drove to the school. "Shar, this is the fifth time this has happened in two months," he said as he pulled up at the school and parked the car. "What do you think is going on?"

She looked at him, "I honestly don't know. At first I thought it was the babies and that she was jealous and taking it out on these girls, but I guess not."

They walked into the school, ready for yet another conference. What was going on with Larissa?

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter is kind of Larissa-centric. Oh well, what do you think is going on with her? Is she jealous, or is it something more? I would love to hear...or in this case read your opinions on what you think! Please R&R!**


	8. Larissa Troubles

**Okay, let me just first say that you guys rock! I loved reading all of the reviews you sent for the last two chapters. It inspired me to write another one tonight (I know, I'm nuts, LOL), so this is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to sort of be split into two parts: the first part is going to be in .regular POV, but still Larissa-centric. Sorry if I'm confusing you! The second part will be in Larissa's POV so we can see what's going on inside her head and why she is acting the way she is…BTW, I must thank many of you for this idea! You'll see why when you read it.**

* * *

**And Baby Makes Six (8?)**

**The Same Day…**

Troy and Sharpay were greeted by Amy who asked them if they would please wait in her office while she went to get Jennifer, Larissa's teacher. ((Alison is the assistant teacher, which is why she isn't in this meeting))

While waiting in Amy's office, Sharpay couldn't help but to think the worst. "What if they want to throw her out of the school," she said nervously to Troy.

"I'm sure that they aren't going to do anything that drastic," he said, secretly hoping the same thing as Sharpay.

Amy soon returned with Jennifer in tow. Jennifer smiled at Sharpay and Troy, "I first want to say that Larissa is a very bright child, but she is having trouble socially," she said right off the bat, catching Sharpay off guard.

"Well, is she doing well with her writing, alphabet, numbers, you know everything else," she asked defensively.

"Relax, Shar," Troy said quietly to her. She shot him a look that said 'shut up.' He looked over at Jennifer, "What is going on socially? She has talked about several of the girls making fun of her," he said.

Jennifer looked rather confused, "The girls don't make fun of her," she explained, "They simply don't want to play with her because she always wants to be the boss of everything. In a strange way, it's like she is asking to get into trouble."

Sharpay looked pointedly at Jennifer, "My daughter would never ask to get into trouble," she said, her voice beginning to fill with anger.

"Settle down, Shar, I'm sure that Jennifer wouldn't lie to us," he said as he looked over at Jennifer. "What do you mean it's like she is asking to get into trouble?"

She sighed, "Well, she tries to be the boss in housekeeping for example and when the other girls don't do what she wants them to do or don't act in a certain way, she gets rather angry and ends up yelling at them or even…"

"Hitting them," Sharpay finished for her, taking a deep breath. She looked up at the ceiling. "Why is she doing this? What is making her so angry?" She looked over at Troy.

Amy decided to intercede, "Um, being the mother of three children, the oldest being six, I think I may know what is going on," she said.

"What do you think it is," Troy asked.

"Well, when my youngest son was born, my daughter was four at the time; the same age as Larissa. Anyway, after he was born, her entire personality changed. She went from being a sweet, loving little girl to being a bully. I didn't know what was going on at first, but soon figured out that it had to do with the fact that her father and I were paying more attention to her baby brother." She paused for a moment, "She even went so far as to hurting her classmates…kind of like what Larissa is doing. She figured that if she did that and got into trouble, she would get more attention from us."

Sharpay just sat there, trying to take this all in. "You just described what has been going on at home," she said, recalling what Larissa was doing at home. She had been acting out again, throwing temper tantrums for no apparent reason, and was yelling at Ana.

"So what do we do about this," Troy asked after a long pause.

"I suggest talking to her; letting her know that just because you have two new members in your family that you still love her," Amy said. "You may also want to consider family therapy, just the three of you."

Troy looked at Amy, "Are you a psychologist or something," he asked, not expecting an answer.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a degree in psychology, so in a way, yes I am," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Troy said. "Sorry about that comment…"

She waved it off, "Don't worry about it. But I really would consider family therapy. It might really help both her and you."

Sharpay sighed, "I guess we could try something," she said.

Amy wrote down a name and phone number. "Here, this is one of the best child psychologists I know. She has helped a lot of the children that have gone here," she said.

Troy picked up the piece of paper. "Thanks." He looked from Jennifer to Amy, "And thank you for letting us know why you think this is happening," he said.

"You're welcome," Jennifer said. "And I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I didn't know of any other way to tell you."

"Thanks again," Sharpay said quietly. She and Troy stood up and walked out of the office. "I feel like such a terrible parent," she said once they were outside.

"Trust me, you're not," Troy said. "We just have to let Larissa know who the boss is…literally." They got into the car and drove home.

* * *

**Same Day, Larissa's POV…**

I was playing with one of my dolls in the playroom at Uncle Ryan and Aunt Gabi's house, waiting for mommy and daddy to come home. I hope they aren't mad at me. I don't even know why they went to school…I thought that Miss Jennifer was my teacher. I decided to go ask Uncle Ryan when my mommy and daddy would be back. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where he was making dinner or something.

"Uncle Ryan," I said.

He turned around to face me, "Hi honey, what's up?"

"Um, when are mommy and daddy going to be back," I asked him.

He looked at the clock and then at me, "I think that your dad said that they would be back in two hours or so, and it's been an hour and a half, so soon."

Huh? I did not understand what he just said. What about hours? What's an hour and a half mean? "Okay," I said, pretending to understand. I then heard the doorbell. I raced to the door, knowing it was mommy and daddy. Ana raced to the door as well. Uncle Ryan got there first though. Darn!

He opened the door, "Welcome back," he said as he let mommy and daddy into the house.

They talked for a few minutes and I heard my name a lot of times. What were they saying? After a long time, they turned to me and Ana.

"Let's go home," mommy said, not looking too happy. What did I do wrong?

Daddy helped me get into the car and put my seatbelt on. He didn't look happy either. Why were they so sad? I looked out the window as daddy drove us home.

When we got there, mommy took my seatbelt off. She helped me get out of the car and led me into the house. She still looked sad…no wait, she looked a little bit mad. I gulped, hoping she wasn't going to yell at me.

"Larissa, please go up to your room and daddy and I will be there in a minute," she said. I just looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to think. "Larissa, now please," she said. Okay, that scared me. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I saw nana in the twins' room, reading to them as I passed by. I wanted to go in and say hi, but I was afraid mommy would get mad.

Soon, mommy and daddy came into my room and sat on my bed with me. They both didn't look happy. Now I was really scared.

Daddy put an arm around me, which made me feel a little bit better. "Larissa, we need to talk to you about something," he said. There was no smile on his face.

"Okay," I said quietly. "What happened," I asked.

Now mommy talked, "Larissa, we talked to your teacher today and she told us that you have been hitting your friends at school. What is going on? She said something about you wanting to be the boss."

Finally, some attention! I mean, uh oh. This is not the good kind of attention. I just shrugged, not really knowing what I was supposed to say.

"Larissa, please answer your mom," daddy said with a sad…or was it mad…look on his face.

I looked at mommy, "They always make me be the baby," I said. This is true. "So I decided that I wanted to be the mommy one day and they said yes," I said with a smile. Mommy and daddy didn't smile though.

Mommy looked sad. She sighed, "Larissa, daddy and I want to talk to you about talking to someone about why you are hitting your friends and not being very nice here at home."

Talk to someone! "Do you mean talk to nana or papa," I asked, thinking of them.

Daddy shook his head 'no.' "No, we are talking about going to see someone who might be able to help you," he said.

Help me? With what? I am doing just fine with my alphabet and numbers. "Talk about what…and with who," I asked, now I was scared. I could feel my body start to shake.

"Larissa, we know that you think we don't love you," mommy said. How did they know? "But we do," she said. If they really loved me, they would look at the pictures I drew or at what I wrote in school. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"You don't love me," I said, as I started to cry. I hate crying. I look so dumb. But I couldn't help it.

"That's not true," daddy said as he hugged me.

I pushed him away and got up and sat down on the floor. He was lying. I know it. Mommy came over to me and picked me up and held me as I cried.

"We do love you," she said as she sat me in her lap. "We just want you to stop being so mean to everyone," she said.

Okay, now I was mad. Now mommy was lying! I got out of her lap and walked out of the room. I could hear mommy and daddy calling my name, but I kept on walking. I wish I had longer legs, 'cause daddy came up behind me and turned me around to face him.

"Larissa, you do not walk away from us when we are talking to you," he said. He was mad. I could hear it in his voice. "Come back into your room, please," he said, still mad.

"No!" I yelled, knowing it was wrong. I ran away from him and down the stairs and into the family room. Only I fell down and hurt my leg. I started crying because my leg hurted and my heart hurted. I could hear mommy and daddy coming down the stairs to get me. I just sat there.

"Larissa Claire Bolton," mommy yelled, "What did daddy just tell you," she said as she walked over to me. She looked at my leg. There was blood on it. I guess I hurted my leg more than I thought I did.

I just cried. Maybe they did love me. But if they did, why didn't they spend any time with me? Daddy came over and looked at my leg. He walked away and came back with a band-aid and that stinging spray. I closed my eyes as he wiped my leg and then sprayed the stuff on me. That only made me cry harder. He then put the band-aid on. He lifted me up and looked at me.

"Sweetheart, mommy and I love you very much, which is why we are going to talk to someone," he said. I continued to cry. My heart still hurted.

"Does your leg still hurt," mommy asked as she put her hand through my hair.

I guess I should tell them. "My heart hurts," I said. There. I finally said it. Uh oh, I think I made mommy and daddy sad again.

"It'll be okay," daddy said as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"We're going to talk to someone about this," mommy said. I just nodded.

"Okay," I said through my crying. I sounded like one of the babies…or even like Ana when she cries. But I hugged mommy and daddy anyway. I don't want to talk to some stranger. I don't like strangers.

Soon I started to forget about that since I felt tired.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Troy continued to hold Larissa as she cried. He looked at her and saw that her crying was subsiding. She was starting to fall asleep. He and Sharpay walked upstairs and placed her on her bed and watched as she fell asleep.

"I hope this works," Sharpay said as she leaned into Troy.

He nodded, "Me too."

* * *

**Okay, not the best chapter…pretty bad actually, but I wanted to get inside the head of a 4 year old. Good thing I work with kids this age! Anyway, the next chapter will have to do with the therapy. How do you think it'll go? Will Larissa finally learn that Troy and Sharpay really do love her? Please give me your opinions! And remember to review, please!**


	9. Dinner and Chaos and Therapy: Oh My!

**Hello, me again. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter; I still don't like it very much, but oh well! I'm not going to delete or anything like that. Anyway, I thought that I'd put something we haven't seen in a while in here. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: This chapter will be done in regular POV.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (9?)**_

**That Evening…**

After the whole debacle with Larissa, Troy and Sharpay decided that they need some alone time. Not time in the house by themselves after the kids went to bed; time where they could be completely without children. Troy called his parents and asked if they could baby sit the kids that evening, to which they agreed without any hesitation. Troy decided he was going to take Sharpay to a nice restaurant where they could finally relax and not have to worry about feeding the twins, dealing with Ana ((who had for some reason, started to think that Sharpay hated her)), and of course, not put up with one of Larissa's famous tantrums.

Troy walked into their room, "Are you almost ready," he asked Sharpay who was putting on a pearl necklace that Troy had given her on their 5th wedding anniversary.

"Yeah, just about ready," she said as she put the finishing touches of makeup on her face. "Okay, now I am," she said as she kissed him.

They walked out of their room and into Larissa and Ana's room. The two were playing quietly in there. Larissa looked up and saw her parents. She was still upset about what had happened that afternoon and had decided to ignore them. She walked away from Ana and walked over to her bed and started playing with her doll.

Troy walked over to her, "I want you to be a good girl for grandma and grandpa, all right?"

She nodded while still looking down at her doll.

Troy sighed and kissed the top of her head and walked over to Ana. "Have a wonderful evening, honey," he said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Mommy and daddy go," she asked as she started to cry.

"Only for a little while," Sharpay said as she walked over to Ana. "We'll be back later, but you will probably be asleep, so we are saying goodnight now," she said as she took Ana from Troy's arms and hugged her. "I love you," she said.

Ana smiled, "Love you, mommy."

Sharpay set Ana back down and walked over to Larissa, "And I love you too, sweetie. I'll make sure to give you an extra goodnight kiss when daddy and I get home."

"Whatever," Larissa said flatly without looking up at her mom.

Sharpay, taken aback by this simply kissed her forehead and walked over to Troy who simply shrugged, "It'll pass," he said quietly.

After saying goodbye to the twins and giving Troy's parents all of the emergency phone numbers, the two finally got into the car and left.

* * *

**At The Restaurant…**

"Troy, this was such a wonderful idea," Sharpay said as they reached their table which was near the back of the restaurant, where the two could have some privacy.

He smiled, "I thought you'd like it," he said as he took her hand. "Life has just been so hectic lately that I thought we needed some 'us' time."

"Well you were right; this is great." She leaned over and kissed him. Their kiss was broken by the ringing of Sharpay's cell phone. She sighed, "I should get this, just in case."

Troy nodded, "That's fine," he said, slightly annoyed that someone just had to call Sharpay.

"Hello…Well, try giving him the formula…Then try the milk I left in the fridge…Okay, I have to go…bye." She hung up and looked at Troy. "Sorry, that was your mom. She said that Zachary won't eat any of the oatmeal I left for him."

"Well, since my mom was always able to get me to eat, I'm sure she'll figure something out for him," he said, not wanting to focus on children that night.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, where were we," she asked as she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Larissa yelled.

"Larissa, it's time to go to bed, end of discussion," Jack said, becoming more annoyed by the second.

She ran out of her room and into Troy and Sharpay's. "I want mommy and daddy to tuck me in."

"Don't you remember that they said they would when they got home," he said as he picked her up and brought her back to her room.

"But I will be sleeping! I want mommy and daddy!"

Cindy walked into the room, quite aggravated, "Larissa, you are keeping your brother and sister up. Now please quiet down and do as you are told," she said.

Feeling defeated, she walked over to her bed and sat down. "I don't want to lie down," she said.

Jack, too tired to do anymore arguing, just nodded, "Fine, just sit on your bed then." He turned to Ana, who was watching all of this play out before her. "Okay honey, time for bed," Jack said, changing his tone.

She frowned, "I want mommy. She tuck me in."

"I know, but she will be home later and kiss you goodnight," Cindy said as she tried to reason with Ana.

"No, I want mommy."

Cindy turned to Jack, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

When they finished dinner, Troy and Sharpay decided to go for a walk in the park, since it was such a nice night.

Sharpay took Troy's hand, "Have I told you what a good idea this was," she asked.

"Yes, but I like the other way you told me," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

When they broke apart, they continued walking hand in hand. "Think we should call home and see how the kids are doing," Sharpay asked a few minutes later.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he said. Nothing was going to spoil the evening he and Sharpay were having. **(Wanna bet? LOL)**

They sat down on a bench and Sharpay called the house.

After three rings, Troy's mom picked up, "Hello," she said, sounding rather worn-out.

"Hi Cindy, it's Sharpay…Are you all right? You sound a little…I don't know, tired."

Not wanting to ruin their evening, she made something up, "Oh, I'm fine. It just took longer than I thought to get the twins to sleep. Kayleigh didn't want to go to sleep," she said, hoping Sharpay would believe her.

"Oh, yeah she can be a little difficult sometimes. Other than that, was everything else all right?"

"Just fine," Cindy said, looking at Jack, who looked even more drained than she did. "Really."

"Great, well, we're going to be home in about half an hour, so we'll see you then, bye." Sharpay hung up the phone and looked at Troy. "She said that everything is fine."

"I had a feeling it would be," he said as they stood back up and continued to walk for a while longer.

* * *

"Shh, we're going to wake them," Sharpay said as she and Troy walked into the house. "Wait a minute, something isn't right," she said as she heard noises coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like they're already awake," Troy said as he followed her. When they got upstairs, Troy saw Ana lying on her bed; still awake, but looking like she was about to fall asleep and Larissa's empty bed.

"What is going on here," Sharpay said as she walked over to where Troy's parents were…the bathroom. "Um, hi there," she said. "What's going on?"

Sharpay caused Cindy to jump nearly a mile in the air. "Oh, you're home," she said, sounding relieved and annoyed at the same time. She pulled Sharpay aside, "Larissa got herself so worked up over wanting you and Troy to tuck her in that she made herself sick and has kept Ana up in the process."

"Wait, but you said everything was fine," a confused Troy said, walking up to his mom.

"We wanted you two to have a nice evening out, just the two of you and didn't want to burden you with this," she said.

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you for that, but we'll take it from here," she said as she hugged Cindy.

Troy walked over to his mom, "Thanks for watching them, and I'm sorry about this," he said.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I remember having to come home early because you would get so upset that you'd start to destroy the house," she said, causing Troy to blush.

"Okay, we'll be seeing you guys then," Troy said quickly when he saw Sharpay start to chuckle.

After his parents left, Sharpay turned to Troy, "You take Larissa, I'll take Ana." She walked into Ana's room. "Hi there, sleepy head."

Ana sat up, "Mommy," she said with a half-smile.

Sharpay sat on the bed ((she now had the guardrails Larissa once had on her bed)) and helped Ana get back under the covers. "So why didn't you go to bed when grandma asked you to?"

She shrugged, "I wanted mommy," she said quietly.

"Well, mommy's here now and I am telling you that it's bedtime; whether it's me telling you or someone else, okay?"

Ana nodded, "Sowwy, mommy."

"It's okay, you just need to know that mommy and daddy will always come home when we go out, okay?" Ana nodded. "Good. Now you need to get some sleep." She kissed Ana goodnight and left the room.

At the same time Sharpay was talking to Ana, Troy walked over to Larissa, who was in a different pair of pajamas than when he and Sharpay left. "So, what happened," he asked.

"Nothing," she said, turning away from him.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What happened, Larissa," he asked again, coming down to her level.

She shrugged, "My tummy hurt."

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that you refused to listen to your grandparents about going to bed," he asked.

She shrugged again, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Larissa, you need to stop thinking that mommy and I don't love you because we do and you know that we do," he said looking pointedly at her.

"Fine," she said, not really believing him.

"Come on, you need to get to bed," he said as he took her hand and led her back to her room and helped her get under the covers. "Goodnight," he said to her.

"Goodnight," she said quietly.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon…Therapy**

"But I don't want to go in there," Larissa protested from the car.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice," Sharpay said as she pried her from the car and took her hand and walked her into the building with Troy close behind them.

They walked into a small waiting room and waited.

A few minutes later, woman with light brown hair walked out, "Troy and Sharpay Bolton," she said. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Joanne Clark," she said warmly.

Troy and Sharpay stood up, but saw that Larissa was now under the chair. "It's nice to meet you," Troy said as he picked Larissa up from under the chair.

Sharpay then shook her hand, "Thank you for seeing us."

"Of course," she said. "Shall we go into my office," she asked, leading them into a room that looked more like a playroom with two couches and two chairs. "So," she said once they were all seated, "You must be Larissa," she said as she looked at the little girl who was now hiding behind Sharpay.

Sharpay moved so that Larissa wasn't hiding. "Yes, this is Larissa," Sharpay answered for Joanne.

"Larissa, do you know why you're here," Joanne asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Your mommy and daddy said that you are having some trouble in school and at home…want to tell me what's wrong," she asked.

Larissa didn't say anything at first, but when she saw her parents' faces, she spoke up, "The other kids are mean to me at school."

Joanne nodded, "How are they mean to you?"

"They don't let me play with them," she said looking at the floor.

"I see," Joanne said. "And I also hear that since they don't let you play with them that you end up doing something you shouldn't be doing…"

Still looking at the floor, Larissa nodded, "I hit one of the girls once," she said. "And wasn't nice to another one," she said, tears starting to fall down her face as she moved to the floor.

Joanne saw this, "Why don't you sit back up on the couch with your parents," Joanne said.

"No," Larissa said quickly.

"Why's that," she asked.

"Because they don't love me," she said as she started to cry.

* * *

**Hmm, why don't they love her…or why does Larissa think this? I love hearing your opinions, so please review! Also, I'm wondering if I should end this story soon. Please let me know if you'd like me to end soon or keep going...Thanks!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks for all the ideas guys! Thank you to Lipshake for your input- that really is quite a coincidence! Anyway, you all have such great ideas; thank you for them. I have been using them throughout the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (10?)**_

Troy and Sharpay were at a loss for words. They looked at one another and then at Larissa who was still sitting on the floor, crying. Troy lifted her up and placed her in his lap.

"Larissa, your mom and I love you very, very much," he said gently. "You just need to remember that you have two more siblings now, plus Ana. We love you all equally."

Sharpay moved over so she was next to Troy and Larissa. She held out her arms and Troy placed Larissa in her lap, "Sweetie, what makes you think we don't love you? Is it because our family grew and you just don't feel loved?"

Larissa squirmed out of Sharpay's arms and sat on the other side of the couch, "I know I have two sisters and a brother," she said, wiping her eyes. "I love them too."

Joanne, listening to all of this, looked confused, "Larissa, if you know that your parents have to spend time with all of you and love you all equally, then why do you think they don't love you?"

She shrugged, "One of the girls at school…"

"One of the girls at school what," Troy asked, walking over to Larissa.

Larissa started to cry again, "She said that since I am different that you don't love me like you love the twins," she said through her tears.

Sharpay was shocked. How could a 4 year old say that? How would a 4 year old understand all of that? "Honey, what do you mean by different," she asked.

She looked up at Sharpay. "She said that her mommy said that since I didn't come from your tummy that I was different."

Troy and Sharpay exchanged glances. They hadn't even told her and Ana that they were adopted. Sure, they had mentioned it to Amy ((preschool director)) and to her teachers, but how did one of the parents find out?

Troy placed Larissa back on his lap, "Honey, it is true that you didn't come from mommy's tummy, but that doesn't mean anything." He paused, "Do you by any chance know how your friend's mommy knew you didn't come from mommy's tummy?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry," she said as she sobbed into his shirt.

Sharpay moved so she was closer to Larissa. "Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for telling us what you told us." She hugged her and picked her up. "You know that daddy and I love you and Ana just as much as we love Kayleigh and Zachary. Who cares if you didn't come from my tummy; you are still a huge part of our lives."

Joanne interceded, "Um, I was just wondering if I could maybe talk to Larissa alone, just for a few minutes, if that is okay of course."

Troy looked at Sharpay who nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Should we wait in the waiting room?"

"Yes, please," Joanne said.

Once Troy and Sharpay left…after giving Larissa another hug and kiss, Joanne walked over to Larissa. "May I sit here," she asked, gesturing to the couch that Larissa was on. She nodded her head.

"So…this girl who said that you're different…is she the one who you don't get along with in school?"

"Yes," Larissa said quietly. She looked up at Joanne, "She makes fun of me; so do other girls in my class," she said, wiping her face.

Joanne handed her a tissue, "Do they all make fun of you? Is that why you always get mad at them," she asked, hoping not to upset Larissa more than she already was.

She nodded slowly, "Yes," she said, barely audible. "Am I in trouble now," she asked, rather frightened.

"No, you are not in any trouble," she reassured her. "I do have one other question though. Why do you act up at home so much? Are you mad that your mommy and daddy are spending a lot of their time with your sister and brother?"

She shook her head 'no.' "I am scared…"

"What are you scared of?"

"That they will leave me like I was left before." She had somehow remembered being left at the orphanage in Russia.

Joanne nodded, "So is that why you never want them to go anywhere, like out for dinner?"

She nodded, fresh tears coming down her face. "What if they decide to not come home?"

"I see," she said quietly. "Why don't we bring your parents back in?"

"Okay," she said as she looked at the floor.

Joanne opened the door and told Sharpay and Troy to come back into the room.

Once inside, Joanne turned to Larissa, "Would you like to go and color for a little bit," she asked, referring to a small table with paper, crayons, and markers on it, along with some toys.

Larissa nodded, "Okay." She walked over to the table, which just happened to be on the other side of the room.

Joanne waited until Larissa was sitting down before talking to Troy and Sharpay. "First of all, I think it would be a good idea to talk to Larissa's teacher and ask if she knows which child is making fun of her; then you can talk to her mother and ask her why she told her daughter what she did."

Troy and Sharpay nodded.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, that was the easy part," Joanne said, which seemed to worry Sharpay. "Here is at least one of the reasons she is acting up at home." She paused, making sure the two were ready to hear it. She saw them take each other's hands and knew they were ready to hear it. "Larissa is afraid that every time you go out that you're never going to come back."

Sharpay's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? We always make sure to tell her that we will be back."

"Well, I think that she is having memories of being dropped off at that orphanage in Russia by her biological parents. Sometimes these memories resurface after a while."

Troy was speechless. She thought that they would leave her for good? "Can Larissa come back over here," he asked his voice cracking.

"Sure," she said. She walked over to Larissa, "Would you like to come back," she asked. She saw the picture that Larissa drew. "Why don't you bring your picture with you?"

"Okay," Larissa said softly. She walked over to her parents and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Larissa, why don't you sit closer to your parents, like in between them," Joanne said.

She got up and walked over to Troy and Sharpay who made room for her in between them and sat down.

Joanne looked at Larissa, "Why don't you show your parents the picture you drew," she said.

"Okay," Larissa said as she put the picture on the table.

Sharpay picked it up and put a hand to her face as tears started to moisten her eyes again. "Honey it's…beautiful," she said as she handed it to Troy.

Troy took the picture and looked at it, having a similar reaction that Sharpay had. "Wow, I love it," he said with a small smile.

Joanne smiled as well. "Why don't you tell us what you drew, Larissa," she suggested.

Larissa nodded, "Okay…this is mommy," she said, pointing to a figure that was sort of in the shape of a person ((try to think back of how a 4 year old draws people)), "This is daddy, me, and Ana. And the other two in mommy and daddy's arms are Kayleigh and Zachary," she said.

"Honey, I love it," Sharpay said.

Joanne nodded, "So how would you explain what the picture is of?"

"My family," Larissa said with a small smile.

"And when your mommy and daddy have to go to work or when they go out, you get scared, don't you," Joanne said carefully.

She nodded, "Yes," she said quietly. "I am scared that they won't ever come back," she said as more tears came down her cheeks.

Troy picked her up and hugged her, "Sweetheart, I want you to know that whenever mommy and I go out or take you to school, we will _always_ come back. When school is over, who comes to pick you up?"

"You or mommy," she said.

"Exactly," he said. "And whenever mommy and I go out and have grandma and grandpa or papa ((Sharpay's father)) watch you, who do you always see in the morning when you wake up?"

She smiled, "You and mommy."

Sharpay kissed her head, "That's right, we are there when you wake up and we are there when school is over; even though you sometimes have to wait a little longer, one of us always comes and picks you up."

"But…why am I not from your tummy," she asked, causing Troy and Sharpay to freeze, afraid of what to tell her; or how to tell her.

Joanne looked at them, "When you get home, I suggest you talk to her about how she and Ana came to you," she said.

"Okay," Troy said as he hugged Larissa again.

"It was very nice to meet you," Sharpay said when she noticed that the 45 minutes were up.

"And it was very nice to meet you as well," Joanne said. "Did you want to schedule another time to meet," she asked before the three left.

Troy looked at Sharpay, "Sure, I think that would be a good idea." He and Sharpay talked about a good time for them to meet with Joanne again and made an appointment.

* * *

As they walked out to the car, Larissa held on to her dad for the first time in a while. She had not let him or Sharpay hold her for quite some time now. Troy smiled as he felt her arms around him and her hand holding on to his shirt. He put her in her car seat and drove home.

Once there, Larissa walked into the house and into the family room where Ana was with Sharpay's father, who had agreed to watch the kids.

"So, when do you want to tell her," Sharpay asked.

"I guess the sooner the better," he said.

Sharpay nodded and walked into the family room, "Larissa, daddy and I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Larissa said, turning to face her mom.

"Actually I thought we would talk in your room," she said. Larissa nodded and got up and walked with her mom upstairs to her room.

Troy sat Larissa on the bed in between him and Sharpay, "Larissa, do you remember saying that you didn't come from mommy's tummy," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, the reason for this is…you came from someone else's tummy…someone who felt that she was unable to take care of you and Ana," he said as carefully as possible, hoping she understood what he meant.

Larissa's eyes filled with tears; she had started to remember horrible things that happened when she was still at her home in Russia with her father. As she remembered this, she moved away from Troy and grabbed on to Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes started to fill with tears, but she held them back, wanting to be strong for her daughter. She placed Larissa in her lap and held her for a moment before speaking. "Honey, are you remembering what happened to you before daddy and I came to adopt you and Ana?"

She nodded, "Yes," she said nearly inaudible. "My daddy hurt me bad…then my mommy put me and Ana by a door…and left…"

Sharpay was no longer able to keep her tears back, "That's right honey. But do you know what happened after that? After you and Ana had been with Natasha for a while?"

She looked up at Sharpay and Troy, "You came to get me," she said with a small smile.

"That's right," Troy said. "And you know what," he said as he reached out for Ana, who took his hand.

"What," she asked.

"That was when we fell in love with the two of you. And since then, you have been our daughter, as has Ana. We love you and it doesn't matter that you didn't come from mommy's tummy," he said. "You know why?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

"Because you're right here," Sharpay said as she put Larissa's hand on her heart. "And you're here," she said, placing her hand on Troy's heart. "That is all that matters."

Larissa smiled a smile that Troy and Sharpay hadn't seen for a long time. She hugged Troy and started to cry. "I love you, daddy," she said."

"And I love you too, honey." He hugged her and kissed her head.

Larissa then went over to Sharpay and hugged her, "I love you mommy," she said.

Sharpay hugged her back, "I love you too, pumpkin," she said as she rubbed her back. She looked at her, "And you know who else, other than Ana loves you?"

Larissa shook her head, "No, who else?"

"Kayleigh and Zachary," she said. "Have you ever seen how they smile at you?" Larissa nodded and smiled. "Well, whenever they smile at you, it's like they're saying that they love you, even though they can't talk yet."

"Really," Larissa said.

"Yes, really," Troy said.

Larissa smiled again and hugged her parents before going back downstairs.

They just sat there for a moment, taking in what had just happened and smiled. "You do know what we have to do next, right," Troy asked.

"Yeah," she said, thinking about what she and Troy were going to say to the parent and maybe even the classmate who told Larissa she was unloved because she was different.

* * *

**Okay, so there's a mini cliffhanger. What do you think will happen when Troy and Sharpay confront this mom and her daughter? What is the mom's reaction going to be and what will she say? I really want to hear (or in this case, read) your opinions! Please review. Thanks!**


	11. No More Troubles, Maybe

**Hello! I'm sorry I took so long in getting another chapter out. I was gone literally all day! Anyway, I'm back now and ready to give you all another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (11?)**_

**Monday Afternoon…**

Troy and Sharpay had decided to meet with Lizzie her mom after school so the girls wouldn't have to be pulled from class. Larissa didn't want to have to confront Lizzie, the girl who was making fun of her. She was afraid that she (Lizzie) would tell her mom and that Larissa would be in trouble.

Larissa hugged her parents and began to walk in the direction of the door leading outside, but felt Troy pull her in the other direction. "The car is out there, daddy," she said, pointing to the door.

"I know, but mommy and I need to talk to Miss Amy first about what is going on, and we figured that you could help us with that," he said as he knelt down to her level.

"I don't want to say anything," she said, becoming frightened. "She'll get mad at me."

Sharpay shook her head, "No honey, she won't because daddy and I know what is happening and we won't let her get mad at you." Sharpay stood up and whispered something in Troy's ear. He nodded and walked over to Larissa.

"Honey, can you do me a huge favor," he asked her.

She shrugged, "I guess," she said as she looked at the floor.

"When the girl…"

"Lizzie."

"Okay, when Lizzie comes in, I want you to tell me which one is her, so that mommy and I can talk to her mommy," he said.

"Are you going to yell at her mommy?"

He shook his head, "No, we're not going to yell at her. We just want to talk to her," he said gently.

"Okay," she said barely audible.

Sharpay had walked over to Amy's office while Troy was talking to Larissa. "Amy, may I come in," she asked when she saw Amy sitting at her desk.

"Of course, how can I help you Sharpay," she asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" She paused. "No, it's not really that hard," she said. "Anyway, Troy and I know the real reason that Larissa has been acting up in class."

Amy lowered her reading glasses, "Really," she said, skeptically.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes, but I want to wait for Troy and Larissa to come in here before I tell you," she said, looking out the door, wondering what they were doing. "Will you excuse me for a moment," she asked.

"Sure," Amy said, completely confused. She decided to follow Sharpay out of the office and walked over to Troy and Larissa with Sharpay. "Hi Troy; hi, Larissa," she said in a cheery tone.

"Hi," Larissa said quietly.

"Good afternoon," Troy said.

Sharpay pulled him aside, "What are you two doing out here," she asked.

"Waiting for Lizzie's mother to arrive," he answered.

"Daddy," Larissa said as she walked over to him.

"What is it, honey?"

She pointed a woman who had just walked into the school and was greeted by a little girl. "That's her," she whispered.

He nodded, "Okay, thank you." He looked up at Sharpay. "Do you want to do this or should I?"

"Do what," Amy asked.

Sharpay turned to Amy, "Well, like I said before, we know why Larissa has been acting up in class, and that little girl over there has a lot to do with it, as does her mother…well indirectly anyway," she explained.

"I see," Amy said as she walked over to Lizzie and her mom. "Good afternoon, Lizzie," Amy said. "Hi Susan, how are you doing?"

"Good," Susan, the woman who had to have been Lizzie's mom answered.

"Excellent," Amy said. "Listen, do you have a few minutes to come into my office and talk," she asked.

She shrugged, "Sure, let me just help Lizzie get settled," she said. She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss and led her back into the classroom.

Amy looked over at Sharpay and Troy, "Why don't you let Larissa go into her room for now and we'll talk to her and Lizzie a little later?" Since Alison, Jennifer's assistant stayed until 5:00 everyday, Larissa would be able to stay in the room for a while longer.

Troy nodded, "Okay, I guess we can do that," he said, turning to Larissa. "Okay, you're going to be able to go back into your room for a while," he said as he walked her to the classroom. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay daddy," she said as she hugged him and walked into the room.

Troy watched her, seeing if there was any interaction between Larissa and Lizzie. Larissa seemed to walk right past Lizzie and went to go play in another area. He walked back over to Sharpay.

Amy led the three adults into her office, "Okay, so I'm guessing you're wondering what's going on here, Susan," Amy said.

"Yeah, sort of," Susan said, looking from Amy to Troy and Sharpay.

"Well, it seems that…" Amy began, but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Your daughter has been making fun of Larissa and causing other children in the class to do the same thing, which is why Larissa has been so aggressive lately," she said, rather defensively.

"What are you talking about," Susan asked. "My daughter would never make fun of anyone," she said, defending her daughter.

"And my daughter would never lie," Sharpay said, her voice rising.

Troy stopped her from saying anything more, "Okay, let's calm down here," he said to the two women.

Amy nodded, "Thank you," she said. "Okay, why don't you tell Susan why you are saying this," she said to Troy who was clearly the calm one of the two.

"Okay," he said as he turned to Susan. "It seems as though your daughter has the idea in her head that Larissa is different in some way; different as in the fact that she is adopted," he said. "Any idea as to where she might have heard that?"

Susan looked at Troy and Sharpay, "Uh, well I know that Jennifer sort of mentioned it in passing and Lizzie overheard us talking about it and I couldn't just not tell her anything, so I said that Larissa came to you in a different way than from her mommy's tummy," she said, thinking there wasn't anything wrong with that.

Sharpay nodded, "Okay, then can you explain why Lizzie is making fun of Larissa," she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. "Lizzie has told me on countless occasions that Larissa has been mean to her."

"Only because she was defending herself after Lizzie made fun of her," Sharpay said, her voice rising again.

Amy stood up, "Time out!" She looked at the three parents, "Listen, we're not going to get anything accomplished by yelling at one another, so why don't I talk to Lizzie and Larissa and ask what is going on between the two of them," she said.

Sharpay sighed, "Fine, but can we stay in the room? Larissa gets very nervous when she is confronted," she said.

"Yes, but that means that Susan stays in the room as well. After all, these girls are only 4 years old," she said as she walked to the door.

Silence filled the room while Amy went to go get the girls. After what seemed like hours, Amy finally returned with the girls. Larissa ran to Sharpay and climbed into her lap; Lizzie did the same, only she ran to her mother.

"Okay, now that you're all in here," Amy said as she sat back down, "Lizzie, why do you think that Larissa is different?"

She shrugged, "She acts weird…she doesn't play the right way in housekeeping and mommy said that she came from somewhere else."

Sharpay opened her mouth to say something, but Troy interceded, "Well you are half right, Lizzie," he said. "Larissa did come from a different place, but that doesn't make her different," he said.

"I do so play the right way in housekeeping," Larissa said, looking directly at Lizzie.

"No you don't; you are always pretending that something is wrong with the babies and we aren't allowed to do that," Lizzie said in a snobby tone. **(Yes, 4 year olds do have snobby tones; I should know, LOL…I only see it happen everyday)**

Larissa didn't answer; instead, she cuddled up to Sharpay and looked as if she was going to start crying. Lizzie chuckled at this.

"Lizzie is there something funny here," Amy asked.

"She's being a baby again," Lizzie said with a laugh.

Susan couldn't believe what she just heard. "What did you just call her," she asked her daughter.

Lizzie looked at her mom, "She is always acting like a baby. She cries all the time and then goes to a corner and cries even more," she said.

Susan looked at Troy and Sharpay mortified, "I…I am so sorry," she said quietly. She then looked at Lizzie, "Elizabeth Madison Harlow," she said sternly, "You do not call your friends names; you use their name when you talk to them."

Lizzie looked at her mom and then at Larissa who was still clinging to Sharpay. "Fine, but she's still a baby," she said.

"I am not!" Larissa yelled, letting go of Sharpay, who still had a hold of her. "I am 4 years old and I'm a big girl!"

Lizzie shook her head, "Baby," she muttered.

Sharpay was now unable to keep quiet, "Lizzie, it's not nice to make fun of people," she said. "Do you know what happens when you do," she asked.

Lizzie shook her head, "No."

"You make them sad and when they are sad, they cry," she said, gesturing to Larissa.

Susan knelt down so she was at the same level as Larissa, "Larissa, you are right, you are a big girl and so is Lizzie, which is why she is going to say she's sorry," she said looking at Lizzie. "Please tell Larissa you're sorry for calling her names," she said.

Lizzie shook her head and tried to walk away, but her mom stopped her, "Lizzie, we don't call people names and you know that. Now please tell Larissa that you are sorry," she said.

"Sorry," she spat out.

Susan sighed and stood up, "I know she didn't' mean that, but I will talk to her about this at home," she said as she looked down at Lizzie who knew she was in trouble.

Sharpay nodded, "Thank you…and um, I'm sorry for what I said before," she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Susan said as she took Lizzie's hand. "Now I do believe that we need to go home and have a little talk," she said, mainly to Lizzie who was now fighting to get out of her mother's grasp. "Again, I'm sorry for all of this, and hopefully tomorrow things will be at least a little better," she said as she picked a now angry Lizzie up and walked out of the office.

Larissa looked up at her parents, "Are we done now," she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Um, yes," Troy said, stunned that Larissa was suddenly fine.

She smiled and walked out of the office and saw Lizzie, who was still getting her things from her cubby. Her smile quickly faded.

"You're still a crybaby," Lizzie said right before her mom scolded her and walked her out the door.

A few tears formed in Larissa's eyes. Troy walked over to her, "What's wrong," he asked.

"She called me a crybaby," she said as she looked at the ground.

"Honey, you are a big girl, just like you said in there," he said, pointing to Amy's office.

Sharpay walked over to them, "Everything all right," she asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Troy said as he took Larissa's hand and walked with her and Sharpay out to the car.

* * *

"Daddy, mommy!" Larissa yelled.

"Oh no, what now," Troy said as he and Sharpay hurried up the stairs to where Larissa was: the twins' room.

"What's wrong," Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, look at Zachary, mommy!" Larissa said excitedly.

She looked over at Zachary who was moving his legs, something he had been doing for quite a while now, but then she saw something new; his arms were moving along with his legs. "Oh my goodness, Zachary's crawling," Sharpay said, beaming.

Troy smiled, "That's my boy," he said proudly as he picked the infant up. "You take after your daddy," he said to Zachary as he tickled him. Zachary smiled.

"You started to crawl when you were six months old," Sharpay asked.

"Yep, and from what my parents tell me, I started walking at nine months," he said. **(A/N: Apparently my cousin Emilie started crawling at six months and walking at nine months, so it is possible. :))**

Sharpay smiled and looked over at Kayleigh who was rolling over; something she had been doing for about a month now. "I wonder if Kayleigh will be as fast as Zachary," she said.

"Mommy, Kayleigh smiled at me," Larissa said as she continued to smile at her baby sister.

"That's because she loves you…that and she's showing off how she can roll over," Sharpay said with a smile.

Larissa smiled, "Kayleigh, do you love me?" Kayleigh responded by smiling again at Larissa and even cooed a little bit. She then sneezed. "Eww," Larissa said, since she sneezed on her.

Troy laughed, "Honey, she didn't know any better," he said as he got a tissue and wiped Larissa's hand and then wiped Kayleigh's nose.

"Hi mommy," Ana said as she wiped her eyes and walked into the room. She had apparently just woken up from her nap.

"Well hello there, sweetie," Sharpay said. "Did you have a good nap?"

Ana smiled, "Nap good."

"Good," Troy said as Kayleigh sneezed again. He looked over at her and felt her forehead," Does she feel warm to you," he asked Sharpay.

She felt her head, "A little." She went to get the thermometer and took her temperature. "102.7," she said and sighed, "Looks like you have a cold," Sharpay said as she picked Kayleigh up. Right as she did, Kayleigh spit up/threw up all over Sharpay.

Troy suppressed a laugh when he saw Sharpay's face. "Um, I'll clean her off," he said as he took her from Sharpay, who just walked out of the room. He shook his head and cleaned off Kayleigh and changed her clothes. "Honey, let's try our best to not do that on mommy again," he said as Kayleigh started to cry. He got a cloth and held her in his arms.

As Sharpay, who was now in clean clothes, washed her face, she saw in the mirror Ana walk in. She smiled softly, "Hi honey."

"Mommy okay," she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Looks like your sister has the tummy…" Ana then threw up right on Sharpay's feet. "…Flu," she said as she shook her head, "Wonderful."

* * *

**So, how do you like what happened with Larissa? And now what about Sharpay; two sick children, how fun! Not. Please give me your opinions as to how you liked this chapter; personally I liked it a lot.:) Next up: tummy flu…oh boy.**


	12. Of Bugs and Teachers

**Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter! They are all much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter; I tried to put some humor into it…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (12?)**_

That evening, after Sharpay had taken a very long shower, she and Troy spent most of it with Ana and Kayleigh.

"Larissa, time for bed," Troy called as he changed Ana's clothes…again.

She poked her head into her room where Troy and Ana were, "I'm not going in there," she said adamantly.

"Well where are you going to sleep then," he asked as he put a pajama top on Ana and picked her up.

"The guest room," she said with a smile.

"Ha, ha nice try, but you are not sleeping in a room that has a TV. I can still remember the last time you slept in there," he said. "I had to come in several times and turn it off. So no, you're not sleeping in there."

She frowned and crossed her arms, "But I don't want to get what she has," she said as she pointed to Ana.

He sighed, "Listen do you remember the last time Ana had the flu?" She nodded, "Well, I clearly remember you sleeping in here and not catching it. Besides, your beds are on opposite sides of the room," he said. The room was not small either; Ana's bed was on one wall while Larissa's was on the opposite wall with a sufficient amount of space in between.

"But daddy…"

"No buts. You are sleeping in here and that's final," he said as he took her hand and led her into the room. "Please get changed into your pajamas and I'll be back in a minute," he said as he headed to the twins' room to check on Kayleigh…and Sharpay.

"Okay, there we go," Sharpay said as she wiped off Kayleigh's mouth. "Isn't that better," she asked as she picked up the 7 month old infant. Kayleigh just laid her head on Sharpay's shoulder and coughed.

Troy walked into the room, "Hey how's it going in here," he asked.

"Well, she definitely doesn't feel well. I think she has both a cold and the stomach flu," she said as she kissed Kayleigh's head and set her in her crib. Kayleigh's eyes began to close soon after that. Sharpay smiled, "From what I've read, the stomach flu only lasts about 12-24 hours in infants, sometimes less," she said.

He nodded, "Good, but we still have another child with the flu," he said as he gestured toward Larissa and Ana's room.

She sighed, "True. How is she doing, by the way? I mean, I've been in here for what seems like hours."

"Let's just say that she's in her second pair of pajamas," he said.

"Daddy," Larissa called, "Ana got sick again!"

He put a hand to his forehead, "Okay, she's going to be in her third pair of pajamas he said as he walked out of the room (after giving Sharpay a kiss) and into Larissa and Ana's room.

Ana was standing there, crying. "I sowwy, daddy," she said through her tears.

He took another pair of pajamas out of the drawer, thankful that one of birthday gifts the family loved to give was clothing. "Don't be sorry honey, it's not your fault," he said as took Ana's pajamas off and picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. "Okay, if you feel yucky again, just do it in there," he said as he began putting her new pajamas on.

* * *

"This has to have been the longest night of my life," Troy said as he lay down on the bed next to Sharpay.

She chuckled, "You're telling me. Well at least the other two are okay," she said as Troy covered her mouth.

"Don't say that! Don't you know that you're going to jinx it if you say that," he said.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand off of her mouth and looked at him, "Even if they do get it, I'm sure Ana and Kayleigh will have gotten over it by then," she said.

He nodded, "Okay. Anyway, I'm really, really tired, so I don't know about you, but I am going to go to bed," he said as he got under the covers and kissed Sharpay goodnight.

"Me too," she said as she did the same. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you more," he said as he kissed her passionately and deeply.

She returned the kiss and soon the kiss turned into more **(Okay, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about here…I hope! ;))** than just a kiss.

They would have continued, had they not heard a cry from the room across the hall, otherwise known as Larissa and Ana's room. "Oh goody," Sharpay said sarcastically as she kissed Troy one more time before getting out of bed and walking into the girls' room. She turned on a dim lamp, so not to wake whoever was still sleeping. She looked at the two and saw that Larissa was sitting up. She walked over to her bed, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she sobbed as she moved closer to her mom.

She placed Larissa on her lap, "What was your dream about," she asked as she rubbed her back.

"Everyone was still really mean to me at school and then they turned into mean monsters," she said, still crying.

Sharpay kissed Larissa's head, "I'm sorry you had that dream, but you do know that your friends and teachers are not going to turn into monsters, right?"

Larissa nodded, "I guess, but they are like monsters when they are mean to me," she said, settling down a bit.

"Have you ever gone to your teacher and told her that the other girls aren't being nice to you?"

She shook her head, "No…she always tells me to be nice."

Sharpay looked confused, "Wait, so when the other girls aren't nice to you, the teacher tells you to be nice to them? Doesn't she talk to them," she asked.

"Miss Jennifer does, but Miss Alison just tells me that I need to go in another area because I'm being mean…but I'm not mommy, I promise!" She buried her face into Sharpay's lap.

"Okay, well maybe I can talk to Miss Alison about that, okay?" She lifted Larissa's head up, "Until then, I think you should try and get some more sleep, okay?"

Larissa nodded, "Okay," she said with a yawn and moved back to where she was laying down.

Sharpay tucked her in and kissed her head, "Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too, mommy," Larissa said as she fell back asleep.

Sharpay slowly walked away, making sure to turn off the lamp before leaving the room. She walked back into her and Troy's room and lay down.

"Everything all right," he asked.

"She had a bad dream," she said with a sigh. "She also said that whenever the other girls aren't nice to her that Alison tells Larissa to leave them alone, and not the other way around."

"Ugh, I don't want to have to go and have another talk with them," Troy moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll do it; besides, I have a feeling that Larissa's not the only one who Alison isn't fair with." She shook her head, "Never mind, I'll just talk to them tomorrow," she said as she kissed him and went to sleep.

* * *

Since Sharpay had missed so much school from being on maternity leave and taking care of the kids when they got sick, Troy decided to 'give her a day off' from them and said that he would stay home with Zachary, Kayleigh, and Ana, since she still wasn't feeling her best.

"Have a great day," Troy said as he kissed Sharpay goodbye.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids," she said as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Larissa, come on, we need to get going," she called from the bottom of the stairs.

Larissa slowly walked downstairs and looked at Sharpay, "Mommy what if my dream comes true," she said, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"It won't, I promise," Sharpay said as she took Larissa hand and squeezed it, "You'll be fine." She smiled at her.

Troy nodded, "Mommy's right, there are no monsters at school, okay?" He smiled and hugged her goodbye.

"Bye daddy," she sad solemnly as if today was her last day on earth. She was really starting to pick up a lot of dramatic skills that did not go unnoticed by Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay parked the car in front of the preschool and looked over at Larissa who was chewing on her top lip; something she did when she was nervous about something, "Remember everything will be fine," Sharpay said as she got out of the car and walked around to the back to get Larissa out.

"Promise," Larissa said, looking up at her.

"I promise," Sharpay said. They walked into the school and over to Larissa's cubby. "Honey, I see Miss Alison. Why don't you start to put your backpack and lunch box away, and I'll be back in a minute, all right?"

"Okay," she said. As Larissa was putting her things away, she saw a couple of girls from her class walk in and over to their cubbies. She did her best to ignore them and walked into the room and over to housekeeping, where she loved to play.

Sharpay, meanwhile, walked over to Alison who was walking towards the room. She tried to stop her, but saw that she started to talk to another parent. Sharpay decided to follow her into the room, since she had yet to say goodbye to Larissa.

"You can't play with it like that," a little girl said as she grabbed the doll away from Larissa.

"Yes I can," she said as she got another doll out. She pretended to feed her a bottle, like Sharpay did with the twins. "See, she's hungry," Larissa said with a little smile.

"That's the wrong way, crybaby," the other girl said, causing Larissa to stop what she was doing.

Sharpay, who was watching this play out from the doorway, wanted to go over and help Larissa out, but also wanted to see what Alison would do.

"You can't play with us," one of the girls said. "We already have a mommy and a daddy here," she said in a hurtful tone.

"But I want to play here," Larissa said, her voice rising.

Alison, seeing this, walked over to the girls. "Larissa I think you need to find something else to do," she said as she took her hand and led her to another part of the room.

Sharpay was about to walking the room when Jennifer tapped her on the shoulder, "Hi, Sharpay, how are you doing," she asked kindly.

"I'd be better if your assistant wouldn't pick on my daughter all the time," she said as she explained what had just happened.

Jennifer nodded and motioned for Sharpay to come into the room and told Alison to join them. "Alison, why did you make Larissa go play in another area," Jennifer asked.

"She was bothering the other girls," she said. "They were trying to play a game and Larissa wasn't letting them."

Sharpay shook her head, "I'm sorry but that is not what I saw. My daughter was playing peacefully in there and then the other girls told her she couldn't play with them, which is why she raised her voice at them," she said, hoping to get through to her.

Alison just stood there for a moment when someone called her name, "I'll be right back," she said as she hurried off to the child who called her name, glad to be out of the conversation.

Sharpay looked at Jennifer, "Larissa told me that this happens a lot; she will be playing in housekeeping and the other girls will taunt her and call her names and Alison just tells Larissa to leave the area if she raises her voice. She doesn't even talk to the other girls," she said.

Jennifer nodded, "I have noticed that as well, and have talked to her about it, but I guess I need to talk to her again. I'm really sorry you had to see that." She walked over to Larissa, "Would you like to play in the housekeeping area," she asked in a gentle voice.

Larissa nodded, "Yes, but they are making fun of me," she said on the verge of tears.

Jennifer simply walked Larissa over to housekeeping, "Girls, Larissa is allowed to play here, even if it's not with you. I don't want to hear you calling her names just because she does something different from what you do." She looked at the other girls. "Do you understand?" They nodded and continued to play. **(You won't believe the number of times I've had to do that with my kids! Girls are so mean to each other!)** She walked back over to Sharpay, "Anyway, I'll talk to Alison about that," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Sharpay said. She walked over to Larissa and hugged her, "You have fun, but be a good girl, okay? And remember," she whispered, "They won't turn into monsters." She smiled at her and hugged her.

"Okay mommy," Larissa said as she hugged her back and continued playing.

Sharpay, now confident that Jennifer really would talk to Alison, left the room and walked out to her car and drove to school.

* * *

"Daddy," Ana called from her room.

Troy walked into her room, "What is it honey?"

"I am hot," she said.

He nodded, "Well let's put on a different pajama top then, okay?" He went to her dresser and picked out a short sleeve top and removed her long sleeve one. He then put the short sleeve top on her. "Is that better?"

She nodded and smiled. "I thiwsy," she said.

"All right; I'll go get your sippy cup and put some water in it," he said as he left the room. He soon returned with some water, "There you go."

The morning had gone relatively smooth with the occasional cry from one of the twins when they needed something. Kayleigh had stopped getting sick and was now simply fussy and Zachary was fine. He had been practicing his crawling all morning. He managed to go about two feet before his arms gave out and he fell face first on to the carpet. Troy chuckled when he saw this and helped the little boy up so he could crawl again. The same thing happened several times before he got cranky and decided he was too tired to crawl.

* * *

Sharpay walked into the house in a huff with Larissa close behind. She ran up to her room and shut the door.

Troy walked over to Sharpay, "Is everything all right," he asked.

She sighed, "I really don't like that Alison," she said. "She put Larissa in a time-out for yelling at another girl, when in reality she just raised her voice and defended herself." She sat down at the table.

"So why is Larissa so upset," he asked.

She shook her head, "I guess Alison really hurt her feelings this time. I tried to get her to talk about it in the car, but she wouldn't say anything. I spoke to Amy about what happened this afternoon, since Jennifer leaves at 3:00 and Larissa was put in time-out at 3:45, just a few minutes before I got there," she said.

"What did Amy say," he asked as he sat down beside her.

"That she would talk to Alison." She put her hands on her forehead, "Troy, I really don't trust that girl. She doesn't seem to listen to the children." She shook her head, "Anyway, how were the kids?"

"Ana is feeling a little better as is Kayleigh and Zachary can crawl a distance of two feet now," he said proudly.

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"They are getting too big too fast," she said, getting up. "Anyway, I'm going to go check on them; will you go check on Larissa? I mean, maybe she'll open up to you," she said with a small smile.

"Sure." He kissed her and went upstairs to Larissa's room and opened the door. "Hi honey," he said quietly, since Ana had fallen asleep. "How was school?"

Larissa shrugged, "Fine…Miss Alison wasn't nice to me though; she made me sad."

Troy walked over to her and hugged her, "Well other than that, did you have a good day?"

She nodded, "I wrote my name," she said with a smile and showed him the paper.

He smiled, "Great job; you're really getting good at this."

She smiled proudly, "I know." She then became serious, "But Miss Alison still made me said," she said.

He nodded, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it," he said, wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

**Okay, not really a cliffhanger, but enough of one to make you wonder, what will be done about this teacher? Please give me your thoughts as to what should happen! I do take your ideas into consideration! Anyway, please put them in your reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	13. School Daze and Birthdays

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews, guys! I really love them. So, because I'm in such a good mood (the reviews help a lot, hint, hint!), I'm writing the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (13?)**_

The next morning, both Ana and Kayleigh were feeling much better, which meant Ana got to go back to school; something she was looking forward to, since she loved her teacher so much. Larissa on the other hand, wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but kept remembering that she also had another teacher who was both fair and loved all the children equally.

Troy came downstairs to a sight that he had never seen: Larissa was dressed and ready to go to school, as was Ana, and Kayleigh and Zachary were in their playpen, also dressed and ready to go to Troy's parents' house. He walked into the kitchen, "Well this is new," he said as he kissed his daughters good morning. He walked over to Sharpay. "And good morning to you," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips, knowing what Larissa's reaction would be if he kissed her any more passionately.

"Blech," she said to herself. "Daddy, are you taking me to school today," she asked with anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am since I have to drop your brother and sister off at grandma and grandpa's anyway," he said, since his parents' house was on the way to Larissa's school.

She smiled, "And will you talk to Miss Alison? Mommy said you would," she said with puppy dog eyes.

Troy gave Sharpay a look. She shrugged, "Hey, I had to do it yesterday, it's your turn," she said as she got up and got her things for work. "Love you, honey," she said to Troy. She turned to Larissa, "Have a great day honey, I know you will." She hugged and kissed her. "Come on Ana, let's go."

"Okay mommy," Ana said as she ran after Sharpay, but tripped on the way. She fell to the floor and started to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie," Sharpay said as she picked Ana up and kissed her head where she bumped it.

Troy kissed her as well, "I'll see you later, honey," he said.

"Bye-bye daddy," she said as her crying slowed down to a whimper.

Troy walked over to the twins and picked them up, "Okay guys, are you ready to see grandma and grandpa?" Their response was smiling and in Kayleigh's case, trying to jump out of Troy's arms. **(Can you imagine a 6 month old doing that? It's so cute!)**

"Daddy let's go," Larissa said, pulling on Troy's shirt.

"I'm coming honey, you know it takes a little while longer with two kids in my arms," he said as he tried to pick up the baby bag. "You know, it would go much faster if you could grab that bag for me."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, daddy," she dramatically.

He smiled; she really did seem to be getting a theatre bug without even knowing it. They walked out to the car where Troy placed the twins in their car seats and Larissa into hers. He got into the car and drove to his parents' house.

"Can I come with you," Larissa asked when they arrived. "I should hope so," he said, not wanting to leave her in the car by herself. She ran up to the front door and tried to reach the doorbell, and with some jumping up she managed to push the button. "I did it!"

Cindy came to the door, "Well good morning," she said as Larissa ran into her arms.

"Grandma!" Larissa exclaimed. "Daddy's taking me to school today," she said with enthusiasm.

Cindy nodded, "So I see." She looked at Troy who was juggling to babies and a baby bag. "Here, why don't I help you with that," she said, taking the bag and Zachary from Troy.

"Thanks mom," he said as he walked inside and placed Kayleigh in the playpen that was set up in the family room. He kissed her head, "You be good for grandma, okay?" He walked over to Zachary, "And you; don't crawl too far," he said, earning a smile from Zachary.

"Stop worrying, Troy and get Larissa to school. I can take care of them," she said with a smile.

He nodded, "I know, sorry; it's just a habit, you know?"

"Oh yes, I know," she said, recalling when Troy was a baby and how she and Jack would do the same thing to their parents.

He smiled and looked at Larissa, "Ready to go to school?"

"Yes," she said, hugging Cindy goodbye. "Let's go daddy," she said as she started to walk out the door.

They walked out to the car where Troy strapped Larissa in and drove her to school.

* * *

As they walked into the school, Troy could see Larissa tense up. He knelt down, "Hey, everything will be fine, trust me," he said with a smile.

She nodded, "Okay."

He got up and walked her to her cubby where she placed her lunch box and backpack. They then walked into the room where Alison was, but Jennifer wasn't. "Maybe she's running late," he said to himself, hoping Jennifer would show up.

"Daddy, I don't want to stay," she said when she only saw Alison there.

"Don't worry, maybe Miss Jennifer is just running a little late," he said as Jennifer came running into the school, nearly trampling Larissa and Troy.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said as she picked up her things. "I had a little emergency at home and am obviously late," she said.

Larissa smiled, glad to see her teacher. "Miss Jennifer, look at what I did at home," she said, showing her the paper with her name on it.

She smiled, "Did you write this," she asked.

"Uh huh," Larissa said with a smile.

"Very good, Larissa, you are doing so well with your writing," she said as she stood back up and faced Troy. "Whatever you're doing at home with her, keep doing it; her writing keeps getting better," she said.

He smiled, "We try our best," he said.

Larissa tugged at him, "Daddy what about her," she asked, pointing to Alison.

He nodded, "Right. Um, Jennifer I know Sharpay talked to you yesterday about this, but apparently after you left yesterday afternoon, Larissa was put in a time-out for raising her voice…do you guys normally put the kids in time-out for raising their voices?"

Jennifer looked confused, "No, we simply remind the kids that they need to use their inside voices when we're in the room." She looked down at Larissa, "Honey, what happened yesterday?"

"Miss Alison said I had to sit down 'cause I was too loud; but they were making fun of me," she said, defending herself.

Jennifer sighed and stood up. "I don't get it; I talked to Alison yesterday about this."

"Have you tried talking to Amy," Troy asked, hoping that if she didn't that she would…or he would.

"Talked to me about what," Amy asked from the doorway.

Jennifer gestured for Troy to talk to her, since she was going to have another talk with Alison.

"Honey, why don't you go play for now and I'll come back and give you a hug goodbye in a few minutes, all right," he said.

She nodded, "Okay daddy." She walked further into the room and played with the dollhouse that was in the room.

Troy and Amy walked out into the hall. "Okay, here's what's going on," he said as he took a deep breath, "Apparently Alison has been rather hard on Larissa lately; putting her in time-outs and making her leave certain areas without asking what is going on first," he explained.

Amy sighed, "Yeah, I saw a little bit of that yesterday, but was so late for a meeting that I didn't have time to intercede," she said apologetically.

He nodded, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that Alison is now making Larissa afraid to come here. She is afraid that she'll get in trouble again for something she hasn't done."

Jennifer came over to the two a moment later, "Okay, I talked to her and Amy is it possible for you to check in here every now and then this afternoon after I leave," she asked.

"Of course," she said. She turned to Troy, "Well, I think that things will be getting better from here," she said with a smile.

"Great, thank you very much," he said as he walked into the room to where Larissa was. "All right sweetie, things will be fine and I'm sure you'll have a great day. But, I have to get going to work," he said.

She smiled, "Okay daddy. I love you," she said as she hugged him.

"Love you too," he said, kissing her head. "I'll see you at 4:00, all right?"

She nodded, "Okay." She watched as he left the room and went back to playing with the dollhouse.

* * *

**4:00 That Afternoon…**

Troy walked into the school, hoping that the day went better for Larissa. He looked in the window to the classroom from the hall and saw her sitting at a table, crying. "Oh great," he said to himself. He decided to go to Amy's office before the room. He saw her sitting at her desk and knocked on the open door, "Hi Amy, can I come in?"

She looked up from her paperwork, "Sure have a seat," she said. "So, how's Larissa doing this afternoon?"

"When was the last time you checked on her," he asked.

She looked at her watch, "About half an hour ago; why, is something wrong?"

"Well, I just looked into the room and saw Larissa sitting at the table, crying," he said, rather exasperated.

She sighed, "I just have to finish this report and I then I will be in there; it'll only take a few minutes," she said.

He nodded, "Thank you." He walked back to the room where Larissa was still sitting at the table. "Hi honey," he said, kneeling down to her height.

"Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"Honey, what happened, why are you sitting here," he asked.

"She put me here," she said, pointing to Alison.

"I'll be right back," he said, now furious. He walked over to Alison, "Why is Larissa sitting at the table? Did she hit someone; push someone; talk back to you? Which one is it," he asked.

She looked up at him, "She was over there playing with the dollhouse when a couple of other girls walked over. Larissa grabbed one of the dolls away from one of the girls, causing her to cry, so I sat her down," she said.

"Had the other little girl taken the doll from Larissa? Is that why she grabbed the doll away from her," he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Uh…well…in this room, we don't grab toys from our friends," she said.

Amy chose that moment to walk into the room. She saw Troy and Alison talking and walked over to them, "Alison, what happened here? I thought we talked about this earlier," she said crossly. Alison looked at the ground, not answering Amy's question, so she walked over to Larissa and sat in the chair next to her, "Larissa, what happened? Why did Miss Alison put you in time-out?"

She wiped her eyes, "I was playing at the dollhouse and Kristi and Sara came over and started to play too and Sara grabbed the doll I was playing with and I said I was playing with it," she said.

"So you used your words," Troy asked, coming over as well.

She nodded, "Uh huh, and she wouldn't give it back so I took it back," she said, looking at her feet.

Amy rubbed Larissa's back, "Okay honey, thank you for telling me." She got up and walked over to Alison, "I'd like to see you in my office, please," she said quietly. Alison nodded and walked with Amy out of the room. Amy stopped and turned around, "This won't happen again," she said, turning around and walking to her office.

Troy knelt down and hugged Larissa, "It's okay, you didn't' do anything wrong, honey. What you did was good; you used your words," he said, hoping to cheer her up.

She looked at him, "Miss Alison said that I am not allowed to play there anymore and she said she was going to tell Miss Amy," she said, her voice shaking.

He picked her up and walked out of the room, "Well, I don't think you're going to have to worry about that happening," he said as he set her down so she could get her lunch box and backpack.

"Can we go home," she asked after retrieving her things.

"Yes, we can." He walked Larissa out to the car and strapped her in and drove to his parents' house to pick up the twins.

* * *

"She did what!" Sharpay said, nearly yelling.

"Relax, I think that Amy took care of it," he said, calming her down. "So um, you should have seen Larissa this morning," he said, turning their conversation from negative to positive. "She showed Jennifer that paper that she wrote her name on. I think that Jennifer was very impressed. She said that she is really getting better at writing." He smiled.

Sharpay smiled, "I had a feeling all of that practicing before bed was going to pay off," she said. "So do you think she's okay?"

Before he could answer, Larissa ran down the stairs, "Daddy, look what I wrote!" She showed him and Sharpay a piece of paper that said 'I luv mommy and daddy.'

Even though she had misspelled 'love,' Troy couldn't help but to smile. "Honey this is fantastic," he said.

Sharpay looked at the paper and smiled, "Larissa I am so proud of you," she said as she hugged her.

Larissa smiled, "I did it by myself! Miss Jennifer showed us how to write 'mommy' and 'daddy' today. I sounded out 'love' by myself," she said proudly.

"And you did a wonderful job," Troy said. He was going to say more, but before he could, the doorbell rang. "Who would be here now," he said to himself.

Sharpay smiled, knowing who it was and gestured to Larissa to stay quiet, since Larissa knew people were coming over too.

Troy walked to the door. "SURPRISE!" Chad and Taylor yelled as they both hugged Troy.

"What…why…what are you guys doing here," he asked, completely taken aback.

Sharpay walked up behind him, "Happy Birthday honey," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Birthday? But my birthday isn't until next week," he said.

"Yeah, but if we came then, you'd be expecting something to happen. This way, you had absolutely no clue and it shows," Chad said with a laugh.

"Uncle Troy!" James and Jennifer said as they ran over to Troy. **(Remember they are Chad and Taylor's kids)**

"Hey guys," he said, hugging them. He looked up at Sharpay, "So, what else do you have up your sleeve," he asked. Before he got his answer, the doorbell rang again. "Oh I think I know who this is," he said as he walked to the door.

Sharpay and Taylor winked at one another, knowing he'd be completely surprised.

Troy opened the door. "Well hello Troy," Zeke said as Troy just stood there, shocked.

"Zeke, I can't believe it," he said as he hugged his good friend.

Soon Ryan and Gabi (and Theresa) arrived, as did Jason, Kelsi, and Katie.

"Guys, this has to be the best surprise birthday that I've ever had," Troy said as everyone sat down to dinner. "So how long have you all been planning this?"

"For about two months," Sharpay said with a smile. "I knew that it would be hard for Zeke to get time off, but I figured if I called him a while in advance, that he would be able to make it; the same with Chad and Taylor."

As the adults had dinner, the kids were in the family room, playing. The twins were in their play pen and Ana was playing with a doll next to them. Larissa Jennifer, and Katie were playing with the dollhouse that Troy and Sharpay had gotten Larissa for her 4th birthday when Theresa walked over.

"My mom and dad got me one of those, but it is a lot bigger and cooler," she said as she examined the dollhouse. "This one is so boring," she said in a snobby tone.

Katie just looked at Theresa, "Who cares if you have a bigger dollhouse," she said as she went back to playing with Larissa.

Theresa looked at Larissa, "Mine has a garage and it came with furniture; my mom and dad didn't have to get it at a different place," she bragged.

Larissa just looked at her, on the verge of tears. Why was Theresa always so mean to her? She stomped away and walked over to Sharpay and leaned up against her.

"Hi honey, what's wrong," she asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Theresa's being mean," she said.

* * *

**Hmm, mini cliffhanger here; I'm basing Theresa on my cousin who was just like that when we were little…she was so mean and snobby! Luckily, she grew up, LOL. Anyway, please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! Also I need your opinion: should I make this story longer, or end it soon? I truly value your opinions, so please let me know in your reviews!**


	14. Trouble in Paradise REVISED

**_I am re-posting this chapter because of the fact that I made a few mistakes: I totally forgot about Michael and Zeke! Oops on my part! So, here is the new version of the same chapter; sorry about this!_**

**Good evening all; I just want to apologize in advance if this chapter totally stinks. I'm just really mad/sad right now; it's my birthday and NONE of my friends (except for one) remembered. So if this chapter seems weird or something, I am blaming it on my current emotional state. **

**But what really is inspiring me to write this is everyone who is reviewing; I truly appreciate it!**

**A/N: Oh and for those who love Gabi, um…you might hate me after this chapter; don't worry, I'm not killing her or anything like that! But…well just read and judge for yourself, LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (14?)**_

"Theresa's being mean to me," Larissa told her mother.

Sharpay looked at Ryan, who had heard what Larissa just said. He looked at Gabi who gave him a look of 'go talk to her,' since she was holding Michael ((I totally forgot about him in the last chapter!)) in her lap.

Ryan got up and walked over to where his daughter, Jessica ((sorry, I got this name wrong in the last chapter…argh!)), and Katie were all playing. He looked over at Theresa, "Come with me, please," he said in a firm voice.

"But I'm playing, daddy," she protested.

He sighed, "Theresa, you don't have a choice," he said as he took her hand and led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her. "How many times have I told you that you need to be nice to your cousin? Larissa is only 4 years old and it really hurts her when you talk like that to her," he said.

She just looked at him for a moment, "But my toys are better," she said, "And mommy said that…"

"I'm not talking about what mommy said; I'm telling you that you need to be nice to Larissa; to everyone for that matter…or no computer time when we get home," he said in a warning tone, since the computer was considered to be one of her privileges.

She frowned, "Fine."

"Now please go and apologize to Larissa," he said as they got up and walked back to the dining room, where Larissa still was, sitting on Sharpay's lap. Ryan nudged Theresa over to Larissa, "Theresa would like to say something to you, Larissa," Ryan said in a gentle voice. He looked at his daughter and motioned for her to talk.

She sighed, "I'm sorry…" She paused, "…I just think that my toys are better and cooler," said, earning a glare from her parents.

"Okay, that's it," Ryan said, now quite aggravated with his daughter. He walked her out of the room, this time with Gabi following him. She put Michael in the playpen with the twins and followed him.

"And I thought _we_ had our hands full," Sharpay said, looking over at Troy.

He nodded, "Yeah well, I think she might take after her aunt," he said as Zeke, Jason and Chad laughed a little, remembering how Sharpay was at that age.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, are you guys like elephants or something? You never forget anything," she asked as she got up to walk Larissa back to the family room.

Thefour simply continued to remember what Sharpay used to do to them and her other friends when they were all 7 years old, "I remember when she brought this new doll into class for show-and-tell one day and refused to let anyone to get within two feet of her," Jason said. "She kept saying that if they did, she'd tell her mom who was still living with them at the time who would spank us," he said with a laugh.

"Knuckleheads," Sharpay muttered to herself, overhearing the conversation. She shook her head and walked Larissa back to where she had been playing. "Have fun honey," she said as she kissed her head.

"What if she's mean again," Larissa said on the verge of tears.

Sharpay could barely hear Ryan and Gabi talking in the next room. She then saw Theresa walk back into the room and sit down by herself. Sharpay thought about asking if she was okay. Before she could walk over and ask, however, Kayleigh began to cry. Sharpay walked over to her, "What's wrong, sweetie," she asked as she picked her up. Kayleigh seemed to be drooling a lot and was chewing on her shirt. Sharpay wiped her mouth off and looked to see if there was something in her mouth. A thought then occurred to her. She hurried, with Kayleigh, back to the dining room. "Taylor, how old were your kids when they started teething?"

Taylor thought for a moment, "They were both around 6, maybe 7 months, why," she asked.

Sharpay smiled a little and looked at Troy. "Because I think Kayleigh might be starting to. She was chewing on her shirt…is chewing on her shirt," she said as she noticed Kayleigh with her shirt in her mouth again, "And is drooling a lot."

Taylor nodded, "Yep, those are definitely signs that she's starting to teethe. You'll probably want to take her to the doctor, since there are medicines you can put on the gums to make them not hurt as much," Taylor said as she noticed Kayleigh start to fuss again.

Troy smiled, "Our little girl is growing up," he said, taking her from Sharpay. "So your brother may be crawling, but you're teething," he said with a smile. He kissed Kayleigh on the head and tickled her a little, trying to get her to smile, which seemed to work; for the moment anyway. He handed her back to Sharpay.

"Well, she's wanting to get back to be with her brother," Sharpay said, since Kayleigh was now struggling to get out of her mom's grasp. "I'll be right back." She walked over to where Zachary and Michael were and placed Kayleigh in the playpen as well. As soon as she did, however, she started bawling and placed her arms in the air for Sharpay to pick her up again. She sighed, "Please don't tell me that you're going to be just like me too," she said with a grin as she picked her up and walked back into the dining room, rocking Kayleigh back and forth. "Okay, so she didn't want to be with the boys," she said with a giggle.

Kelsi smiled, "She is a cutie; you have to give her points for that."

Troy nodded in agreement, "Yes, indeed she is." He smiled at Kayleigh as she took his finger and held onto it. **(Isn't it so cute when babies do that? My cousin does that all the time; it's adorable!)** He then looked at Ryan and Gabi's seats, "Does anyone know what happened to the two of them?"

Jason shrugged, "They're probably still talking to Theresa; that would be my guess."

* * *

**At the same time…in the living room…**

Ryan and Gabi sat Theresa down on the couch. "Theresa you know better than this," Gabi said, clearly embarrassed at what her daughter had just said. "You know that you are not supposed to speak to anyone like that."

She looked down at her feet, "But mommy, you said that I could tell Larissa about what you got me," she said, using her 'I'm innocent' look.

Gabi, always buying into this, sat down next to her, "Okay listen; you can have half the computer time back," she said.

Theresa smiled, "Really?"

Ryan looked at Gabi, "What? Gabi she has to know that what she did was wrong and that there are consequences for her actions," he said, annoyed that she was doing this…again.

"But she's sorry," Gabi reasoned, "I mean, you heard her apologize," Gabi said, not wanting to punish her daughter.

"Yes, I did hear her apologize, but then I heard her make a very rude remark right after she did," he said rather annoyed. "I told you that we shouldn't have gotten her that dollhouse for getting a perfect score on her spelling test." Ever since Theresa was born, something in Gabi changed. She was always spoiling Theresa and didn't discipline her, hence Theresa's lack of manners many times.

Gabi rolled her eyes, "Oh so this is my fault now, is it," she said, anger filling her voice. "I thought she deserved something for doing well on her test," she said, defending herself.

Ryan looked over at Theresa who was busy looking at her nails that Gabi had done right before they arrived. He walked over to her, "Honey, why don't you go back into the family room right now, all right," he said.

She looked at Ryan, "Can I still have my computer time," she asked.

He shook his head, "No, you have had that taken away for the night," he said, his voice firm. She nodded slowly and walked away. Ryan waited before she was out of the room to continue, "Of course she deserved _something_ for doing well, but I don't think a dollhouse was the greatest reward. I was thinking more along the lines of a much smaller toy, like…I don't know…a Barbie doll or something," he said.

She scoffed, "Oh please. Ryan, why do you do this? Why do you always have to make such a big deal out of what we get her?"

"Okay first of all, _we_ don't get her everything she wants. That would be you who is doing that; second, she is spoiled rotten! Or have you not noticed that? Why else would she be bragging about all the toys she has and being so snobby towards Larissa," he said, trying to keep his voice down so that no one else could hear them.

"So now she's rotten," she said sarcastically, "Gee what else do you want to criticize me for tonight? Hmm?"

He took a deep breath, "Gabi, you know I didn't say she was rotten. I said she is…you know what? Forget it. This is just…it's ridiculous," he said, about to walk out of the room when Gabi pulled him back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He gestured to the dining room, "To dinner, where do you think? Or would you rather me leave so that you can let Theresa get away with anything," he said, his voice now rising.

She shook her head and sighed, "Let's just…pretend we're fine and go back to dinner, all right?"

"Fine," he said after a minute. "But we are continuing this discussion when we get home," he said.

"Goody," she said as she walked back to the dining room.

"Welcome back," Troy said when saw the two come over to the table.

Ryan faked a smile, "Sorry, it just took longer than we thought."

Sharpay, being Ryan's twin sister and simply knowing him all too well, knew something more was up, but wasn't going to start anything at the table. She simply mouthed 'everything all right?' to him.

Ryan, seeing this, just continued to eat and talk which made Sharpay even more concerned.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, man. It was great seeing you again," Troy said to Chad as he and Taylor were getting ready to leave.

"Of course! Why would I miss my best friend's birthday," Chad said as he patted Troy's shoulder…and then pulled him into a friendly hug.

Taylor smiled, "Happy birthday, Troy," she said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "And Sharpay, thanks for inviting us." She turned and gave her a hug as well.

"I'm just glad you guys could come," Sharpay said as she hugged Taylor and Chad. "Come back and visit soon," she said.

"We'll try," Taylor said as they walked out the door.

Troy turned to Zeke, who was also getting ready to leave, "Thanks for coming; I know it was hard for you to come all the way out here," Troy said.

Zeke smiled, "Hey, you know that I would never miss your birthday," he said as he hugged his friend. "Anyway, I had better be leaving, since my flight leaves very early tomorrow morning."

Troy nodded, "Okay, have a safe flight and please, feel free to come and visit anytime."

He nodded, "The same goes for you and Sharpay," he said with a smile. "Anyway," he said as he opened the door, "I'll be seeing you," he said as he walked out the door and left.

Jason and Kelsi had already left and Ryan and Gabi were getting ready to go. "Happy birthday, Troy," Ryan said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Ryan." Troy smiled. "Thanks for coming, guys," he said to the two.

"Well of course we would come," Gabi said, "You're family!"

"Well, I guess we should go, Ryan said to Sharpay.

She nodded, "Okay," she said, knowing something was wrong and she was going to find out one way or the other. "Um Ryan, I'm thinking about getting a new computer since ours keeps acting up. Can you take a look at it, please," she asked, since Ryan was vice-president at a computer company ((making a nice sum of money)). Before Ryan could disagree or say anything for that matter, she pulled him into the computer room.

"Shar, I really should-"

"Ryan, what's going on between you and Gabi," she asked before he could finish.

He shook his head, "Sharpay, nothing is going on," he said, trying to be convincing; he wasn't good at that or at lying.

"Nice try, big brother. Come on, what's going on? I could tell something was up when the two of you came back into the dining room," she said, very concerned. "She's not…cheating on you is she? Because if she is, I'll…"

"No! No, she's not cheating on me or anything like that," he said, reassuring his sister.

"Then what's going on?"

He sighed, "Listen, I'll call you later when I have more time," he said, trying his best to not worry her.

"Fine," she said, giving in. One that was certain with Ryan: he was very stubborn. They walked back out to the foyer where Troy, Gabi holding a sleeping Michael, and Theresa were waiting. "So, thanks for fixing that problem," she said, wanting to sound like they weren't talking about anything serious.

He nodded, "No problem. Next time, you should try turning the sound up on the speakers. That's why you couldn't hear anything."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. "Right…thanks again," she said through gritted teeth.

Troy looked at her, "You didn't know to turn the sound on," he asked.

"Later," she whispered. "So, hopefully we'll see you _all _again soon," she said as she hugged Ryan and Gabi goodbye. She then knelt down to Theresa's height. "We'll see you soon, honey," she said as she hugged her.

Theresa smiled, "Okay, auntie Sharpay," she said.

Sharpay sighed as she closed the door behind the three after they left. She walked into the kitchen with troy on her tail.

"What was all of that with you and Ryan and the computer about," he asked.

She sat down at the table and motioned for him to do so as well. "I think something is wrong with him and Gabi," she said sadly.

"What do you mean? Are they okay?"

"That's what I'd like to know," she said as she got up and put everything away, deciding to do the dishes tomorrow. She walked upstairs to go check on the kids, who had been put to bed earlier.

"Wait, he didn't tell you," he asked, following her from the twins' room to Larissa and Ana's and eventually to their own.

She shook her head and sat on the bed, "No, and that's what is really making me nuts," she said. "I'm really worried about him."

* * *

The drive home was silent. Theresa and Michael had fallen asleep and Ryan didn't feel like fighting with Gabi in front of their daughter. When they got home, Ryan carried Theresa upstairs to her room and somehow managed to change her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. When he got back downstairs, he saw Gabi waiting for him. "She's asleep," he said flatly.

"Yeah, I gathered that from the quiet coming from the back seat in the car," she said sarcastically.

He turned to face her, "Gabi, all I was saying earlier was that I think you're not giving her enough discipline in her life. I mean, what happened to the Gabi I knew 7 years ago who always said that discipline is key to raising a child?" He sat down on the couch.

"You know what I think this is about," she said, her voice rising, "I think that you're mad that we didn't have another child after Michael. Am I right?"

"What? No, I mean, it would have been great to have a third child, but I'm not mad about it," he said. "What does this have to do with anything anyway," he asked.

She looked to the side and then looked back at him, "Yeah well…good," she said.

He sighed, "Gabi, what's this really about? Are you…seeing someone," he asked cautiously.

She just looked at him and………..

* * *

**Okay well that's the chapter! (Ducks from flying objects from people who now hate me for what I just did) So what do you think is going on with Gabi? Opinions, please! I want to know what you thought, and if you have any ideas, please do share them! And thank you for reading!**


	15. Better Apart?

**Okay, first of all, GRRR to for not sending me alerts when you all reviewed! I just found out (from another person who writes stories and is in the forums) that I'm not the only one that this is happening to…it's happening to her as well. ARGH. So, when I thought no one reviewed the previous chapter, I was not happy! But thankfully my brain set in and said to check the site and look; and there were reviews, LOL. Thanks everyone for your reviews. **

**Okay, enough rambling. I shall continue now…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always…I'm tired of writing it down all the time!**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (15?)**_

**Same night; Ryan and Gabi's house…**

Gabi looked at Ryan as if he were from another planet. "You think I'm cheating on you? Jeez Ryan, what kind of person do you think I am," she asked, or rather yelled.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that there wasn't someone else. "I'm sorry, I just had to know," he said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

She nodded, "Well now you do…" She looked over at him, "You're not seeing anyone else, are you?"

Now it was his turn to look at her as if she was from another planet, "No! Of course not; I would never do that, Gabi, you have to know that," he said. "It's just…well, what's going on here? I mean we can't seem to come to a middle ground on how to raise our daughter and it's causing us to fight like this and I for one don't like that we're doing this," he said, looking at her.

"I know," she said quietly, "I hate that it makes us fight too, but maybe this fight was for the best," she said, almost inaudibly.

He looked over at her, "What are you talking about? How is it for the best?"

She shook her head as a few tears came down her face, "Maybe we should just…get a divorce."

* * *

"Shar, you need to relax," Troy said as he watched his wife pace around the room.

"Something is wrong between them, Troy. I can feel it," she snapped. She paused and shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just…Ryan's my brother, you know? I can't help but to worry," she said, sitting down beside Troy on the bed.

Troy pulled her close to him, "I understand how much you care for him, but I'm sure things will be all right. I mean, they've had arguments before, haven't they?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I've never had this kind of feeling before. I'm afraid that one of them is going to do something drastic," she said. She was about to say more, but the phone rang. She got up quickly to answer it, not wanting to wake the kids. "Hello?" She cupped her hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Troy, "It's Ryan," she whispered. She went back to the phone. "So what's going on, are you and Gabi okay…WHAT! She suggested that you…Okay, okay I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I never expected this to happen," she said sadly as she sat back down on the bed. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Troy, who was listening to every word Sharpay was saying, now knew she was right about something not being right. But what was it? What had Gabi suggested? He watched her as she sat down on the bed, almost in tears. "What's going on," he whispered. She put a hand up, signaling to wait a minute.

Sharpay looked back down at the bed after looking up at Troy. "Do you have somewhere you can…yeah…what about Theresa and Michael though? What are you…I know it's too early to talk about that, but…okay, I understand…Yes, please do come over, I want to talk to you face to face anyway…Okay, see you in about half an hour." She placed the phone back on the charger and looked at Troy, tears in her eyes. "He um…he said that…he said…." She tried to tell him, but the tears just came too fast for her and she cried into his shirt as he pulled her close again.

He just let her cry for a moment to get it out of her system. Something horrible happened, and Troy had a pretty good idea of what it was. "Shar," he said after a minute. "Want to tell me what happened," he asked gently.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Apparently Gabi wants a divorce," she said quietly. "Ryan was totally shocked; I mean he didn't see that coming at all. I didn't know that their argument had been as bad as it was," she said as she got up to get a tissue.

Troy sighed, "You know that they have been having these little…I don't know what to call them…spats for a while now, Sharpay. But even I have to admit that I didn't see this coming," he said as he walked over to her.

"I know they have had their fair share of clashes, Troy. But none of them seemed to be that bad."

"Maybe from what we saw, they weren't that bad; but think about what may have been going on when it was just the two of them at home," he said carefully, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

She nodded, "You're right; G-d why didn't I see this coming," she asked herself angrily. **(A/N: If you're wondering why I didn't spell out the word "G-d," PM me and I will tell you; it will take too long here!)**

"Hey don't start blaming yourself; even if you did see something coming, there wouldn't have been anything you could have done to stop it or prevent this," he said, referring to what he had just found out.

"Still, I should have seen the signs…Why didn't you tell me, Ryan," she said to herself as the doorbell rang. She rushed down the stairs, Troy very close behind. She opened the door and there stood Ryan, looking sadder than he sounded on the phone. "Ryan," she said quietly as she pulled him into a hug. When they parted, Sharpay motioned for him to come into the house. "I'm so sorry," she said.

He nodded, "Me too. The weird part is, is that I kind of saw something like this coming," he said, looking at his sister and then at Troy. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you like this…"

"Don't even think about it," Troy said. "You're family and you and Sharpay know better than anyone else that family should always be there for each other," he said as he walked over and hugged Ryan. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Listen Shar, I hate to do this, but I'm just really tired and-"

"It's upstairs, second door on your right," Sharpay said, indicating where the guest bedroom was, even though she knew Ryan already knew where it was located.

He nodded, "Thanks." Before heading upstairs, he gave her another hug, this one lasting longer than the other one. "What am I going to tell dad," he asked.

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time," she said, walking up the steps with him. "Right now you're exhausted and need some sleep," she said. "We can talk more in the morning, okay?"

"Thank you," he said to both Sharpay and Troy who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Like I said before, you're family," Troy reassured him.

Ryan nodded and turned to the overnight bag he had packed. Sharpay and Troy took this as a sign to go back to their room and let Ryan be.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan came downstairs to the sounds of yelling, laughing, and crying. Something that was apparently normal in this house. He smiled to himself as he thought of the mornings he and Gabi had; Theresa would be arguing that her dress wasn't the right color or that she hated her shoes and Gabi would be trying to reason with her. Michael would either be watching this play out or start crying, wanting some attention as well. Ryan came back to the present and walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ryan!" Larissa yelled, forgetting about the breakfast that she was refusing to eat. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie," he said as he picked her up and kissed her.

"How come you're here," she asked.

Ryan looked to Sharpay for help, not wanting to tell her just yet; not that she'd understand. Sharpay walked over to the two and took Larissa from Ryan and set her down. "Uncle Ryan just needed to…think about a few things," she said, receiving an approving nod from him.

"Okay," Larissa said, satisfied with the answer. "Do you want my breakfast, Uncle Ryan? I don't like eggs."

"I thought they were your favorite," he said as he walked over to the table.

She shook her head, "No, I like toast and jelly now," she said as Sharpay rolled her eyes. **(LOL, I had that musical episode of That's So Raven in my head…hence the 'toast and jelly' reference.)**

He smiled and looked over at Ana who was eating her with a fork; something she had just started to learn to do; it showed since only about half the food she was eating actually went into her mouth. She looked up at Ryan, "Hi Uncle Wyan," she said.

"Hi honey," he said as he walked over and kissed her head. He looked at Sharpay, "Where are the twins?"

"Right here," Troy answered for her. "I decided to get them dressed a little earlier today," he said as he carried Kayleigh and Zachary into the kitchen. "Can you two say hello to your uncle," he asked them.

Zachary simply smiled and reached out for Ryan who gladly took him, not only because he wanted to see his nephew, but because Troy looked as though his arm was going to fall off.

"So," Sharpay said, deciding to change the topic, "Why don't you two," she said, indicating Ana and Larissa, "Get ready to go to Grandma's house?"

Larissa and Ana ran up the stairs to get their things, allowing the adults to actually talk. "So," Sharpay said once she, Troy, and Ryan were sitting at the table, the twins in their highchairs with their bottles, "Are you going to call dad or Gabi first?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Gabi I guess; maybe she thought it over last night," he said sadly. A divorce was the last thing Ryan wanted.

She nodded, "Okay; you can use the phone in the computer room for more privacy, since that line is the one we use for the fax machine," she offered.

"Thanks." He walked into the computer room and shut the door and walked over the phone. He picked it up and took a deep breath before dialing, hoping that Gabi and not Theresa would pick up the phone.

Gabi walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Ryan said after a short pause.

She sat down, "Hi…did you get there all right," she asked.

"Yeah, just fine…So Gabi I was wondering if you had thought about what happened last night and had given any thought to changing…"

She sighed, "Yes, I have given it more thought and the more I thought about it, the more I knew that this is the right thing to do," she said, not much emotion in her voice.

Ryan didn't say anything for a minute since he was trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Um…oh," was all he could think of. "Y-You didn't think about counseling or anything?"

"What good would it have done? All that would happen is we would have ended up fighting even more and that's the last thing I want…I'm tired of fighting, Ryan," she said, sadness now reaching her voice.

"I see," he said, his voice now cracking. "Well I guess I had better come over and…pack my things," he said, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

She nodded, "Okay…come over anytime today."

"Thanks," he said in almost a whisper. He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes, not wanting his sister or brother-in-law to see him like this. When he emerged from the room, he saw Troy and Sharpay sitting at the kitchen table. They looked at him expectantly, but all he could do was shrug, tilt his head to the side and say, "It's over." He could feel his voice cracking.

Sharpay rushed over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she said, not letting go.

Ryan, now unable to stop the tears, just let them out, "Me too," he said through them.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…**

Ryan had managed to find a suitable 3 bedroom apartment, not far from where the house was and close to work, and even more importantly, very close to Troy and Sharpay's house. He made sure to get an apartment that was big enough for when Theresa and Michael would come to visit, but small enough for when it was just him. He and Gabi had decided to tell the kids (well, mainly Theresa, since Michael wasn't old enough to understand) about what was going to happen together and that they both still loved both children very much and that that love would never change. He called and told his father who was much more supportive than Ryan expected, but was very thankful. As always, Troy and Sharpay were just as supportive, if not more. Ryan had tried to convince Gabi that they could work this out, but the more he tried, the more they argued.

"So when are the divorce papers going to be finalized," Troy asked as he and Ryan sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant. The kids were all in the next room with Troy's parents.

"In about two weeks," Ryan replied. Theresa walked over to him and sat in his lap. Ryan and Gabi had decided on joint custody; basically all they had to do was call and let the other know who was picking Theresa up from school and when to come and take her home; they didn't want this to be a messy divorce **(Unlike many)**. Ryan smiled at Theresa, "So what are you going to do with your aunt today," he asked her, since Sharpay decided Ryan needed some alone time.

"She said that we're going to go get me new shoes, since mine are too small," she said, gesturing to her feet that were obviously too big for her current shoes.

He nodded, "Sounds good. Just do me one favor and be extra nice, all right?"

"Okay daddy," she said with a smile.

Sharpay walked over to Troy and Ryan with Michael in her arms. "Okay, who's ready to go shoe shopping," she asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Me!" Theresa exclaimed as she hopped down from Ryan's lap and skipped over to Sharpay.

Ryan smiled and stood up and kissed his son on the head, "You be good too," he said with a smile. Michael smiled back and nodded. He turned to Sharpay, "Thanks for doing this," he said, hugging her.

"It's no problem," she said as she turned to Troy, "Okay," Sharpay said as she got her things. "We'll be back…whenever," she said as she opened the door and let Theresa out.

"Have fun," Troy called after her.

"Well that was rather successful if I do say so myself," Sharpay said as she exited the store with Michael in one arm and a bag in the other.

Theresa smiled and looked up at Sharpay. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're very welcome," Sharpay said as Michael started to cry. She turned to him, "What's wrong?"

While Sharpay was taking care of Michael, Theresa looked ahead of her and looked confused. "Aunt Sharpay," she said.

"What is it, honey," she asked, still looking at Michael.

"When you see a good friend, do you hug them?"

Sharpay, quite confused at the question, looked at Theresa, "I guess so, why?"

"Because I think mommy has a really good friend," she said, looking across the street at her mom, who was with someone.

Sharpay looked at where Theresa was looking and nearly dropped the bag when she saw Gabi kissing a man, rather passionately.

* * *

**Dun, dun DUN! Oh boy, did I ever throw a lot of emotion into this chapter (I was feeling kind of out of it today, hence the emotion filled chapter), not to mention that little surprise at the end. So what's going to happen with this man and Gabi? What will Ryan do when he finds out? Please review and feel free to suggest things that you want to happen or think should happen. As always, thanks for reading!**


	16. The Truth Can Hurt You

**Hi, me again! I am going to delete the 'author's note' that I put up and put this chapter in its place. But since fanfiction(dot)net is still acting weird, like I said before, just look in my profile and my email is there; you can PM me that way since the site is acting up. And to rlmont91, yes I do think that something is wrong with the site; I would have PM'd you, but you probably wouldn't have received it. :(**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Same as always! I don't own anything except the people I made up.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (16?)**_

_Sharpay looked where Theresa was looking and nearly dropped the bag when she saw Gabi kissing a man, rather passionately. _

"How could you," Sharpay muttered to herself about Gabi.

"Aunt Sharpay, are you all right," Theresa asked.

Sharpay turned to Theresa, "Yes honey, I'm fine." She sighed and tried to think of what to do. "Honey, I don't think Michael is feeling very well, so why don't we head back to the restaurant and see if your daddy and Uncle Troy are still there?"

She nodded, "Okay. What's wrong with Michael," she asked, nearly forgetting what she had just seen.

"I think he's tired and needs a nap," she said as they reached the car. Sharpay put Michael into the car seat that Ryan had leant her and placed Theresa next to him. She then got into the car and drove back to the restaurant, hoping that Troy and Ryan were still there. When she arrived in the parking lot, she saw both Troy's car and Ryan's car. "Thank goodness," she said to herself.

Ryan was playing with Larissa when Sharpay, carrying a crying Michael walked in, along with Theresa. He looked over and saw them. "Wow, back so soon," he said with a laugh since Sharpay usually shopped for hours on end.

"Well, Michael started to get fussy, as you can see and we got everything we needed," she said, hoping Ryan didn't see the anger in her eyes from what she saw; too late.

Ryan took Michael in his arms and brought him into the other room where Troy's parents still were. Theresa had followed him in there. "Honey, I am going to talk to Aunt Sharpay for a few minutes, so you need to stay here for now, all right?"

She nodded, "Okay daddy."

Ryan gestured for Troy to come with him. "I think something's wrong; I can see it in Sharpay's eyes," Ryan said as they walked to the main room where Sharpay was sitting at a table.

She looked up, "Hi honey," she said as she kissed him. "How were the kids?"

"They're fine," Troy said. "So what's wrong?"

Sharpay looked at Ryan who simply raised an eyebrow. "You know me too well," she said to him. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay what I am about to tell you is going…" She was cut off by Gabi, who had just walked into the restaurant…this time alone.

"Hi Sharpay, Troy," she said with a smile. She nodded in Ryan's direction, "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, I guess," he said, looking from her to Sharpay.

"Great. So I just came to get the kids, since Theresa needs new shoes…"

"Actually, we just came back from getting her new shoes," Sharpay said.

Gabi nodded, "Oh, okay."

Sharpay decided that Ryan needed to know the truth; and he was about to learn it the hard way. "So Gabi, how's your _friend_ doing," she asked, causing Gabi's mouth to open rather wide.

"Uh…Which friend," she asked, pretending not to know.

"I think it was the one who your daughter saw kissing across the street from the shoe store," Sharpay said, her voice beginning to rise.

Ryan looked at Gabi, shock written all over his face. "What? But you said you weren't cheating…" He paused. "You…you lied to me," he said, his voice filling with fury. "You said you weren't seeing anyone…" He stopped himself, recalling the number of times that Gabi would go out on Saturday afternoons and not come back until that evening. "You said you were at a book club."

Sharpay decided that the two needed to be alone, so she and Troy walked into the other room.

Ryan looked expectantly at Gabi. "So how long has this been going on for?"

"Ryan, before you say anything more, you have to understand that…"

"Understand! You expect me to understand why you were having an affair while you had a husband and two children at home! I don't think so," he yelled. He took a deep breath, not wanting to worry the people in the next room. "How long," he asked, his voice returning to normal.

She looked up at him, "S-Six months," she said, since that was when she started going to her 'book club.'

He nodded and sat down. "How could you," he asked, his voice starting to crack. "How could you do this to me? To your children…to us!" Too angry to continue, he walked out of the restaurant and to his car, got in, and drove off.

Sharpay, seeing her brother leave, walked back to the main room. "How dare you cheat on him," she said with venom in her voice.

"This isn't any of your business, Sharpay," Gabi shot back.

"Yeah well I'm making it my business. This is my brother who you're cheating on, Gabi. I guess what I really don't understand is how you could kiss him in broad daylight, where your own daughter could see you!"

"S-She saw us?"

She nodded, "Yes, she saw you and then asked me if good friends hug each other and I said yes, and then she pointed to you, saying that you must have a really good friend." She shook her head, "How could you do this to your family?"

"Don't even think that you're going to get in the middle of this," Gabi nearly shouted.

Sharpay was going to say something back when her cell phone rang. "Oh no, please Ryan, please don't you dare do anything stupid," she said to herself, praying it wasn't the police saying he was in a car accident…or worse. "Hello," she answered cautiously.

"Sharpay," Ryan said from the other end.

"Ryan! Thank G-d you're all right. Where are you? You are all right, aren't you?"

He sighed, "Yes, I'm fine; I'm at the park across from river," he said.

"I'll be right there," she said, knowing he couldn't be alone right now. She hung up her phone and looked at Gabi. "And I actually thought of you as a friend," she said as she walked into the other room. "I'm going to talk to Ryan; why don't you bring the kids home, since they seem to need naps," she said, seeing the children all nearly passed out on the floor.

Troy stood up, "Is everything all right?"

"Far from it, actually. I'll explain it to you when I get home. Right now I need to get to Ryan before he does something stupid," she said as she gave Troy a kiss and bolted out the door to her car.

* * *

Ryan sat on the bench and looked at the water. This was where he would come to think as a child after his and Sharpay's mother left. It was where he could clear his mind; but right now his mind could not be cleared. He put his head in his hands and started to silently cry. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sharpay drove into the parking lot, where she saw Ryan's car. She got out and seemed to gravitate towards Ryan. She would come with him whenever he was feeling angry or sad about their mother leaving. She knew exactly where he was and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said quietly, rubbing his back.

He looked up at her and smiled weakly, "Thanks for coming," he said as he wiped his eyes. He shook his head, "This is all too familiar, Shar. This is what happened when mom left. She met that guy in California, came home to pack her things, and left."

She took his hand, "That isn't going to happen here, Ryan. We're not going to let Gabi just walk away. I really do think she loves her kids…your kids."

He sighed, "If she loved them, then she wouldn't leave them every Saturday for some other guy," he said, anger seeping back into his voice.

"But she's not like mom; not in that way where she never wants to see her children again," she said, unable to believe she was actually defending Gabi.

He looked at her, "Yeah but she is cheating on me; she swore that she wasn't, Shar! And I believed her!"

"Hey don't start blaming yourself here. In the long run, this was her choice." She pulled him into a hug.

After a few minutes of silence, Ryan spoke up, "Maybe we should get back," he said quietly.

She nodded, "Okay…are you okay to drive, or do you want me to give you a ride?"

He smiled, "I'm okay, but thank you." He hugged her and walked to his car. "So where are they? Your house, or did Gabi take them home?"

Sharpay was about to answer when he cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Troy. "Hello…yeah, he's with me…hey are Theresa and Michael at the house or did Gabi take them home…Okay, thanks…Yeah see you soon, bye." She looked at Ryan, "They're all at the house…along with Gabi; apparently she needs to talk to you."

"Okay." He got into the car and drove away.

"What have you got up your sleeve now, Gabi," Sharpay asked herself as she got into her car and drove home.

* * *

Troy watched as Gabi paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for Ryan to arrive. "Will you sit down already," Troy said, aggravated.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She sat down on the couch.

Ryan soon arrived and rang the doorbell. Troy walked to the door and pointed to where Gabi was. Sharpay arrived home about a minute later. She walked over to Troy and told him what happened.

Ryan walked into the living room. "So, you said you need to talk…"

She looked at him, "Yeah, I do. So the guy that I…"

"You mean the one you were cheating with?"

She sighed, "Anyway, I was wondering if we couldn't speed up the divorce process."

He looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I just found out the other day that I'm…"

Ryan sat down, "No, please don't say it," he pleaded, knowing what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant," she finished.

He put his head in his hands, "How…far…along," he asked through his heavy breathing.

"About a month and a half," she said quietly.

He looked up at her, anger now eminent in his eyes, "You mean to tell me that the reason you didn't' want to have another child was because you were already pregnant! How could you!" He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Troy and Sharpay were. He walked over to Sharpay and put his arms around her.

She hugged him back. "It was kind of hard not to overhear," she said as she continued to hug him. "I don't know what to say…"

He broke away from her, "I do. I'm getting my lawyer and I am going to get full custody of Theresa and Michael. There is no way she's going to want to 'burden' the baby…and her boyfriend with her two children."

Troy walked over to him, "Wait. Ryan, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. If she's going to be that irresponsible, I am not going to let her ruin my children's lives."

Gabi, overhearing all of this, walked into the kitchen. "You would never do that; how could you deprive them of their mother?"

"Actually the real question is, when's the last time you helped Theresa with her homework? Or put Michael back to bed after he needed to be fed or changed for that matter," he said, his voice now filled with fury. "So I really don't see how they would be deprived of you when they already are!"

"You bastard," she said through gritted teeth.

Sharpay took this as a good time to intervene, "Gabriella I think now is a good time for you to leave...now," Sharpay said, disgust in her voice.

"Not without my children," she sneered.

"Daddy, what's going on," a sleepy Theresa asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked over at Gabi and then back at Ryan, "I don't wan to leave," she said, holding onto him.

Gabi looked at Theresa, "Honey, we really do have to go; you have homework and you need to work on that project for school."

"But I need help with it and daddy said he would help me."

Ryan looked at Gabi, "Why don't you just bring her homework over to my apartment and I'll work on it with her," he reasoned.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." And with that, she walked out of the house.

Theresa looked up at Ryan, "I'm sorry daddy."

He knelt down, "What are you sorry for?"

"For being so mean…if I wasn't so mean then you and mommy would not be fighting," she said, trying to hold back tears.

He held her, "This is not your fault," he said, holding back tears of his own.

Sharpay just looked at Troy and the two exited the room, giving Ryan and Theresa some time alone.

* * *

**Again, I'm so mean! Poor Ryan! And now we know the truth about what Gabi's been up to. Please review, even though I won't see it in email alerts, LOL! I'll check the site. Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	17. All Torn Up

**Yay, the site seems to be fixed, since I had about 41 emails in my inbox today from the site. So, hopefully it doesn't do this again because that is just plain old annoying! Thanks for the reviews from chapter 16. I'm glad you still like the story, LOL. I thought that everyone would hate me for what I'm doing. ;-) Anyway, here's chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always…**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (17?)**_

Theresa looked up at her dad, "How come you and mommy yelled at each other?"

Ryan wanted to kick himself for yelling loud enough for his daughter to overhear. "We just didn't agree on something," he said, coming down to her level.

She nodded, "Okay…daddy are you going to help me with my project tonight at home," she asked.

"Yeah, mommy is going to bring it by the apartment this evening and we'll work on it then."

"Oh." She looked down, wishing that he would come home, but every time she asked him to, his answer was the same. She walked away sadly and went upstairs to play with Larissa. Ever since Ryan and Gabi had split up, Theresa began to soften up to Larissa; mainly because she was with Ryan so much and he kept her in line.

* * *

**Same Time, Upstairs…**

Sharpay walked into the twins' room and could not believe the scene that was playing out before her. Not only was Zachary crawling, but Kayleigh, who apparently wanted to catch up with her brother, began to crawl as well. "Troy!"

He ran into the room, "What is it? What happened?"

She pointed to Kayleigh who had just fallen down but got back up on her hands and knees again. "That," Sharpay said excitedly.

Troy smiled, "Our little girl is growing up."

"Yes, indeed she is," Sharpay said as she walked over to Kayleigh and picked her up. "You just want to prove that you're as good at this as your brother, don't you?" Kayleigh smiled and cooed in Sharpay's arms.

She then squirmed, indicating that she wanted 'down.' Sharpay set her on the floor, where she made her way (rather clumsily) to a teething toy and chewed on it. Both twins were now teething, which meant a lot more crying from the pain they were in.

A moment later, Troy and Sharpay heard a loud THUMP come from Ana and Larissa's room. They then heard crying. "I got it," Troy said as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to Larissa and Ana's room and saw Ana on the floor with Larissa trying to help her up.

She looked up at Troy, "Ana fell off the bed when she was trying to get her bear," Larissa explained, pointing the bear which was on the floor.

"Daddy!" "Ana cried as she reached up for him.

Troy picked her up and rubbed her back, "It's all right honey, you'll be just fine." He then saw Theresa sitting in the corner of the room, playing with a doll. He looked over at Larissa, "Is she okay?"

Larissa shrugged, "I don't know…she came up here and played for a minute and then said she didn't want to no more."

"It's 'any more,'" he said, correcting her. He set a now calm Ana down on her bed and walked over to Theresa and knelt down, "Hi honey, are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "It's my fault," she said through her tears.

He helped her up so she was now standing and hugged her. "It isn't your fault, Theresa; I promise you that it isn't."

"Yes it is! If I was good, they would still be together," she cried.

Troy looked over at a confused Larissa, "You keep playing, I'll be up in a little bit," he said.

She nodded, "Okay."

Troy walked Theresa downstairs to Ryan who was sitting in the living room. "Um, I think you may want to talk to her about a few things," Troy said.

Ryan stood up, "Thanks." He waited until Troy was upstairs to talk to Theresa. "What's the matter," he asked as he brought her over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"It's…my…fault," she sobbed.

He brought her close to him and kissed her head, "No sweetie, it is not your fault; none of it is."

Sharpay, who had put the twins down for a nap, came downstairs and saw Ryan with Theresa. She walked over to them. "Everything all right?"

"It's my fault that mommy and daddy are not together," Theresa said to Sharpay.

She shook her head, "No it's not honey; sometimes these things just happen. Many times we don't understand why, but they do." She decided to change the subject, "So maybe you guys can swing by the house and pick up her homework," she suggested to Ryan.

"No!" Theresa yelled.

"Why not," Ryan asked, concerned.

"_He's _probably there," she said. She hated her mother's new love interest. He never hurt her or anything like that, but she hated him anyway.

Ryan's jaw dropped. "How often is he there when you and your brother are there," he asked, becoming angry, but keeping it on the inside so Theresa wouldn't get scared.

She shrugged, "A lot, I guess."

He nodded, "Well then we'll just wait for mommy to bring your homework by." He looked at his watch, "And we should probably go now." He looked at Sharpay, "Where's Michael?"

"He's up in the twins' room, sleeping. I'll go get him," she said, going back up the stairs.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment, Theresa walked over to the couch and sat down. She watched as Ryan put a still sleeping Michael into his room and emerge into the living room where Theresa was. He sat down next to her.

"So, what is your project on," Ryan asked, trying to make conversation while they waited for Gabi to arrive.

"We have to make a poster of any animal we want and then write something about it and show it to the class," she said. Ryan had always helped her with projects and homework assignments since Gabi was either busy making lesson plans (she was a teacher) or just…out.

He nodded, "Sounds like something you could do easily. So what animal are you going to make a poster of?"

"A cat," she said with a small smile. She had always loved cats, but they never had one because Gabi didn't want 'to constantly clean up after it,' as she would always say.

He smiled, "Good choice." There was then a knock at the door. He got up and looked through the tiny hole in the door and saw it was Gabi. He looked at his watch and saw that she was about 20 minutes late with it. He finally opened the door, "Hello," he said politely. "You're um, late."

She rolled her eyes, "Only by a few minutes. I had to run some errands and there was traffic."

Ryan looked over at Theresa, "Why don't you put your homework and the project assignment in your room," he said.

She nodded and got up and walked over to Gabi, "Thank you mommy," she said as she took the papers.

Gabi smiled and hugged her, "You're very welcome; and if you want to come home early, just call me."

Theresa shrugged and walked to her room and stayed there, knowing that her parents were going to have a 'talk.'

Ryan looked at her, "Why would she want to come home early?"

"I don't know; sometimes she misses her room…her real room," she said, stressing the word 'real.'

"I don't think she would want to come home with what's-his-name there," he retorted, not wanting to say Rob's name; the guy who Gabi was having an affair with.

She gave him a look, "What are you talking about? And his name is Rob."

"Oh please, Theresa told me that she hates the fact that he's always there and you're spending practically all your time with him." He paused, "Does she even know that you're pregnant?"

She was silent for a moment, "Not yet, but I'm going to tell her tomorrow. How is this any of your business anyway?"

It was now his turn to roll his eyes, "Hello, I am her father, remember me? I believe that she has the right to know before you start to show."

"I could slap you right now, you know that? But since there are children present, I'm not going to." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, not even saying goodbye to her kids.

Ryan sighed and closed the door and turned around, only to see Theresa with fresh tears in her eyes. "Perfect," he muttered to himself as he walked over to her.

"I don't want to go back," she cried.

"Honey, you are going to spend the night here and go back in the morning-"

"No, I mean I don't want to go back at all!"

He pulled her into a hug, "I know that it is hard right now, but things will get better…"

"No they won't. Rob hates me," she said.

A worried look covered Ryan's face, "What do you mean? Does he…hit you?" He could feel the anger boiling in him.

She shook her head, "No, but he's always with mommy, taking up all her time, so he must hate me."

Ryan could feel some relief within him. The last thing he wanted his daughter to say was that her mom's boyfriend abused his little girl. "Okay, it's all right," he said, hugging her. He could feel her hug him as though she was about to be snatched away from him. That's when he got an idea, "Honey, I have to call someone. How about after dinner we start your homework?"

She pulled away from him, "Okay," she sniffled. She walked to her room and sat on her bed.

Ryan could hear her weeping softly from her room. He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Shar," he said as he could feel his blood boiling with anger.

She could hear the anger in his voice and sat down, "Hi, what's wrong?"

"Gabi's boyfriend, that's what," he said bitterly.

"Wait, he didn't come with her to drop off…"

"No, but Theresa told me that whenever he's there he is taking up all of her time, as Theresa put it."

She sighed, "So…what are you going to do?"

"Shar, I want to get full custody of the kids," he said, his voice now cracking.

"You do whatever you think is in Theresa and Michael's best interest," she said gently, in full support of what he wanted to do.

"So you think I should?"

"I do," she said after a moment of silence. "As much as it pains me to say that, I think that they would be much better off with one parent who loves them unconditionally rather than with a parent who is always with her boyfriend and is going to be a parent…again, if you know what I mean," she said, hoping he understood.

He sighed, "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. And if you need someone to watch the kids while you're in court or wherever, just call and let us know you're coming."

"Thanks, Shar," he said. "Well I should get going since I have to make dinner and then help Theresa with her homework."

"Okay well, call soon and let me know what's going on…and Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you; you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." He hung up and started dinner.

Sharpay hung up the phone and walked into her room where Troy was rocking a fussy Zachary. "That whore," she said as she sat down.

"Excuse me," Troy said, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Sorry…it's just...that was Ryan on the phone." She explained the whole situation to him. By the time she was done, Troy had the same expression his face that she did when Ryan had told her.

"Oh…wow," was all he could say. "I never pinned Gabi for that kind of person, to be honest," he said.

She looked at him, "Think back to high school, Troy. Don't you remember what she did to you junior year? She dumped you for some lowlife jerk."

"Gee, thanks for bringing up the past," he said sarcastically.

She shrugged, "I'm just saying that…she hasn't changed very much since then; even if the guy did dump her."

He nodded, "I guess you're right," he said with a sigh.

Sharpay walked over to him, "Promise me you'll never do anything like that."

"You know I would never do anything like that," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

"Okay, here's the next equation," Ryan said as he helped Theresa with her math homework. "What is 6+2?"

She thought for a moment and then counted on her fingers. "Um, 8?"

"Very good," he said. He watched as she wrote the number down under the equation. "Okay that is all of your regular homework. Now let's get that project started, shall we?"

She nodded, "Okay." She got the poster board that had been sitting in the closet out (Ryan always had school supplies, just in case) and set it down on the table.

"Okay so you said you wanted to do a cat, right?"

"Yes. And my teacher said we could get help from our parents if we needed any…"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Okay I'm not going to draw the cat but I'll start it, how does that sound? But you have to do the rest."

She smiled, "Okay daddy."

He drew the ears of the cat and watched as Theresa filled in the rest. He couldn't help but to think about really getting custody of her and Michael……

* * *

**I did it again: cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. ;-) So what do you think? All those in favor of Ryan getting custody? All opposed? Well I am really counting on what you would like to happen, so please review and in your review tell me who should get custody. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Evans vs Evans

**Wow, you guys truly rock! Thank you so much for the reviews. Well, I hope you like what happens in this chapter…just so you know right now, this chapter is going to focus mainly on Ryan, Gabi, and Theresa (Michael too, but he's only 16 months old). Don't worry, Troy and Sharpay will be in here too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; only the characters I made up.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (18?)**_

**Three Weeks Later…**

It had been three weeks since Ryan found out about Gabi's boyfriend, her being pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, and since he decided that he was going to fight for full custody of Theresa and Michael. Gabi had gotten the subpoena papers in the mail only one week earlier and was north of shocked. She too decided she was going to fight for custody of the kids.

"Theresa, you're going to be late," Ryan called from the living room. He had her and Michael for the week and planned on spending every moment he could with them. He was thankful that his job hours were 9-5, which meant that Theresa and Michael would go to Ryan's father's house after school until Ryan came to pick them up. Theresa loved this, especially because there was structure; something she didn't have when Ryan and Gabi lived together; nor did she have it whenever she was with Gabi for the week. Unfortunately, today was Friday which meant she was going to be going back to Gabi's house.

"Coming," she said as she walked into the living room wearing her sunflower covered dress that went below her knees. She had a white shirt under it and was wearing her favorite Mary Janes with white socks. She had her little suitcase with her that she transported from the house to the apartment.

Ryan smiled when he saw her in the outfit. Sharpay had bought it for her 7th birthday, which was only 2 months ago. "Okay then, let's go." He picked up Michael (and his little bag) and they walked down the stairs and to the car. Ryan placed Michael in his car seat and then helped Theresa buckle her seat belt. He then got into the car and drove Theresa to school.

Theresa was hesitant about getting out of the car, "Daddy I don't want to go back," she said, referring to having to go back to her mom's house for the week. Until anything was decided, the current custody situation was still in play.

Ryan got out of the car and opened the back door. He knelt down to Theresa's level, "I know it's hard honey, but you just have to remember that mommy really does love you and she is excited to being able to see you again," he said, attempting to sound upbeat about the situation.

She looked at her feet. "I still don't want to go."

He sighed and undid her seatbelt and helped her out of the car. "I'm sorry honey, but you don't have a choice," he said firmly, but gently at the same time.

She nodded, "Okay." She got her backpack out of the car while Ryan got her suitcase out of the trunk. Luckily, her teacher knew about what was going on and allowed her to put her suitcase in her locker with her backpack.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Now I have to go before I'm late and before Michael is late for preschool." He kissed her head and hugged her, "Just remember, I love you this much," he said as he spread his arms out as far as he could.

"I love you more," she said with a giggle.

He smiled, "See you later sweetie." He watched as she walked into the school and then got back into the car and looked at Michael. "Ready for school, buddy?"

Michael nodded and smiled, "Yes!"

"Okay then, let's go." He then drove to the preschool; which happened to be the same one that Larissa attended. When they arrived, he helped Michael out of the car and carried his bag into the school. After saying good morning to Amy (the director) and to Michael's teacher, Ryan helped put his things in his cubby.

Michael could sense that he wasn't going to be going home with daddy, however, since he started to cry right as Ryan walked him into the room. "Daddy no go," he cried.

"Shh, it's okay," Ryan said as he hugged him. "You and your sister will be able to call me during the week and before you know it, it'll be next week again!"

Michael stopped crying and gave Ryan a weak smile. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too," he said as he picked him up and hugged him. He set him back down and sighed, "Okay, well daddy has to get to work. I'll talk to you soon." He kissed his head and left before Michael started to cry again, which he did. His teacher knew what he was going through, however, so she helped redirect him to something else.

* * *

Ryan got to work just in time. He looked at the clock: 8:55. "Phew," he said to himself as he walked into his office and picked up his phone messages. Most of them were from Sharpay, Troy and his dad. One in particular message caught his attention; the message he had from Gabi. She hadn't called him at work since they were still together. Why would she be calling now? He knew she would be at school right now. Thankful for the small favors in life, he got to work. 

It was a typical morning for Ryan: meetings, phone calls to and from other companies **(A/N: I think I mentioned this before, but in case I didn't, he's vice-president at a very well-to-do computer company…don't know which, so I'm just calling it a computer company, LOL)**, and more meetings. It wasn't until lunch that things started to get weird. He walked back to his office from his meeting and was greeted by his secretary.

"You have two calls, Mr. Evans," she said as she gave him the messages.

"Thanks, Emily," he said as he walked into his office, looking at the messages. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at the second message. "Um Emily," he said, poking his head out of his office, "When did the second person call?"

"About 15 minutes ago," she said.

He nodded, "Okay, thanks." He took a deep breath and sat down. It was from Gabi. She was obviously at lunch since it was 12:30. He decided to call her now rather than have her yell at him later. He dialed her cell number.

"Hello," she answered after 3 rings.

"Hi, it's me. I got your message," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah listen, I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to return your house key at some point either today or tomorrow."

He didn't say anything for a minute. Return his house key? But it was his house! "Why, Gabi? So you can change the locks just to make sure I don't come and kidnap the kids?"

"Oh please Ryan, quit being so dramatic," she said.

"Look Gabi, I am not going to return the key for several reasons, but I'll only name two of them. One being that I am the one who bought the house and two, if you and the guy ever go out of town and forgot to bring something for the kids, I can easily just go to the house and get it."

"Ryan, his name is Rob for the hundredth time! Why can't you just say his name," she said, exasperated.

"Never mind that," he said, "I have to get back to work. And I'm keeping the house key…and don't even think about changing the locks."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, keep the damn key; and don't worry, I'm not going to change the locks. Bye now." She hung up.

Ryan, fuming now, hung up as well…actually he slammed the phone down back into its cradle. What was she thinking! He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later: Court…**

"Thanks for watching them," Ryan said as he let Theresa and Michael into the house.

"It's no problem" Jason said. He placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Good luck today. I mean it."

He smiled, "Thanks." He kissed the kids goodbye and drove to the courthouse.

"There he is," Sharpay said when she saw his car pull up. She walked over to him, "How are you doing," she asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Nervous, but other than that, I'm okay," he said as he walked up the steps with his sister. Sharpay and Troy had been very supportive of everything that had gone on in the past months.

Troy greeted Ryan as he walked towards him, "Remember we're here for you," he said.

They entered the courthouse and Ryan walked over to his attorney and shook his hand, "This should be very easy," Brian, his attorney said.

"I hope so," Ryan said as he saw Gabi (who was now showing), Rob, and her attorney enter the courtroom.

After the judge entered and everyone had taken their seats, the attorneys began to talk at length about why their client should have full custody.

Ryan and Gabi were then able to defend themselves as to why they should have full custody of the kids.

"Gabi has her 'friend' come over nearly everyday, which causes her to not pay any attention to the children," Ryan said.

"He doesn't want anything to do with the kids; this is just his little way of getting me back for what happened," Gabi retorted.

This went on for quite some time.

The judge banged his gavel after hearing both parties. "That is quite enough," he said. "I'd like to hear from the older of the two children. Are they here?"

Ryan shook his head, "No your Honor, they're not…"

"Yes sir, they are," Jason called from the back as he walked up to the front with Theresa, who looked rather scared and Kelsi who was carrying Michael.

The judge nodded, "Very good. I'd like to hear from…" He looked at the papers, "…Theresa Evans when we come back from a 15 minute recess. Court adjourned." Everyone rose as he left.

Ryan was shocked. "I was never told that she was going to have to testify," he said as he picked up a frightened Theresa.

"Daddy I don't want to," she cried into his shirt.

He rubbed her back, "I'm sure that the judge will be very nice to you when he talks to you, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"How did you know to bring them," Ryan asked Jason.

"It took us about 5 minutes to realize that kids are often directly involved in custody cases, so we figured we'd be on the safe side."

Ryan chuckled, "You watch too many law shows," he said.

Gabi saw Theresa and walked over to Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, and of course, Theresa. "Hi sweetie," she said as Rob came up behind her.

Theresa looked at her mom and then at Rob and quickly hid her face again in Ryan's shirt. "I want daddy," she said.

Gabi sighed and then saw Michael in Kelsi's arms. She smiled and took the little boy from Kelsi, "I have missed you," she said sweetly to him."

Michael smiled, but then frowned when he noticed his mom's stomach. He had been told that mommy was having another baby and he wasn't happy about that; he didn't understand what was going on here, but he did know that he didn't want to have a little brother or sister.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hanson," the bailiff said when the 15 minutes were up.

The judge walked in. "Please be seated." He looked at his papers again, "All right at this time I would like to talk to Theresa Evans," he said, making sure to not sound scary or overbearing.

Theresa looked at Ryan, "No, I don't want to," she whispered.

"Honey, you have to; besides, I'll be right here the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," she said as Brian walked her over to the bench.

The judge looked at Theresa, "Don't worry; this will be very easy, okay?" She nodded. "All right then, will you please tell everyone your name?"

She looked confused, "But they know my name."

"I know, but I would like to hear it anyway," he said with a wink.

"Okay…Theresa Mae Evans," she said.

"Thank you, Theresa. Now, do you know why you're here, Theresa?"

She nodded, "Because my mommy want me to live with her and my daddy wants me to live with him. He told me so," she said matter-of-factly.

"That's right," the judge said. "Now Theresa, what is it like when you are at your mom's house," he asked.

"Um…it's okay, I guess."

"Only okay? Does your mom take you places like to the park, the zoo, any place like that?"

She shook her head, "No…wait, she takes us to the park sometimes, when _he's_ not there."

"I see, and who is 'he'?"

"Mommy's friend," she said, frowning at both Rob and Gabi.

"I see…and do you like her friend?"

"No."

"Okay…" He wrote something down. "Theresa, what does your mommy do with you when you're at her house? Does she play games with you and your brother, or read stories?"

"She reads to us sometimes at bedtime, but not many games," she said sadly.

"I see." He wrote something else down.

"Now, tell me what it's like when you're with your daddy."

She smiled, "He took us to the art museum yesterday," she said.

"And what else do you do with your daddy?"

"Um…he helps me with homework, reads stories to me and Michael…that's my brother," she said, "And he likes to play tickle monster," she said with a giggle. Ryan smiled as she said this.

The judge smiled, "I'm guessing you like that game?"

"Uh huh, and he lets us help him make dinner…sometimes, when we don't use the stove."

He smiled again, "I see. All right, you did a very good job, Theresa, thank you for talking to me," he said as he shook her hand.

"You're welcome," she said as she got down and ran back to Ryan.

He picked her up and hugged her, "See, I knew you could do it," he said quietly.

"All right, settle down please," the judge said. "I will have my decision after a 10 minute recess. Court adjourned."

Ryan looked from Gabi (who was glaring at him) to Sharpay and Troy, who were both smiling and to Theresa and Michael. Now all he had to do was worry about the decision the judge was going to make.

* * *

**Ooh, another cliffhanger. So who will the judge grant custody to? Okay I know I didn't make the whole court thing "seem real" but hey, I didn't feel like making Gabi talk and then Ryan talk a lot…so you'll have to use your imaginations on that one, LOL. Please, please, please review! And thanks for reading!**


	19. Good News, Mad News

**YAY! The site is back (for now anyway...grr--I couldn't log in for three days!)! Anyway, sorry for the long wait; blame the site!**

**Okay, so I do currently not like the site because it won't let me review other people's stories! So to Lipshake (I hope you're reading this cause I can't PM you either), I loved the chapter; continue soon! **

**Anyway, I'm glad you all liked chapter 18 and didn't seem to mind that it was Ryan-centric. This one will have a lot of Ryan, but also a lot of Troy/Sharpay too (and the kids of course!).**

**Disclaimer: Same as always…**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (19?)**_

It was the longest 10 minute of Ryan's life. He looked over at Theresa who was sitting with Ryan's father Neil, as was Michael. The only thing she knew was that she was going to be living with her mom or her dad. She had no idea that they were fighting; or what they were even fighting about for that matter.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him. He looked up and gave a weak smile, "What do you think my chances are, Shar?"

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Well I am about 99 percent sure that you're going to get custody," she said with a reassuring grin. "I mean, Gabi's argument was pretty weak. I don't see how having 'two people taking care of them' as Gabi put it will have an effect on the judge's decision, since Theresa pretty much said that Rob never pays any attention to her or Michael anyway."

He nodded, "Yeah…but there is the mother factor; people always assume that the children are better off with the mother," he said as he looked at his feet.

"Not in this case," she said, shaking her head. "You do everything for those kids. I don't think I know of a more dedicated father…well except for Troy," she said as she looked over at Troy who was on the phone with his parents, making sure the kids were okay.

"Yeah, I guess…"

She looked up, "Here comes the bailiff, looks like our time is up," she said as she kissed him on the head. "Good luck, big brother." She squeezed his shoulder and sat back down next to Troy.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hanson presiding," the bailiff said as the judge walked into the room.

"Please be seated," he said as he sat down. "After reviewing everything, I have come to a decision," he said, looking from Gabi to Ryan. "I would first of all like to thank you all for coming in today. I know this wasn't easy for any of you," he said, looking at Theresa, who was holding on to Neil for dear life. "Anyway, my decision is that full custody of Theresa Mae Evans and Michael Jonathan Evans goes to their father, Ryan Evans."

Ryan could feel relief cover his body. He smiled and looked back at Theresa, who looked confused. She whispered something in Neil's ear and he whispered something back, which she then smiled widely to. (Ryan later found out that she wanted to know what the word 'custody' meant)

"As for visitation rights, I am going to allow the children to see their mother, Gabriella Montez-Evans every other weekend and one day during the week, to be determined by Mr. Evans," he said.

Gabi looked shocked. Ryan got custody of her children? How could this happen? She looked over at Ryan and glared at him. If she had custody, he wouldn't get that one day during the week to see the kids.

The judge continued, "Mrs. Evans, I would highly recommend that you reconsider your priorities here, especially considering the fact that your daughter doesn't seem to think you pay her enough attention; I trust that since you will have two days every other weekend to see her, your insight will change," he said, looking pointedly at her. "Court is adjourned," he said as he banged his gavel and left the room.

"You did it!" Sharpay ran to Ryan and hugged him, "I knew you'd win this," she said, still hugging him.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys," he said, talking to her, Troy, Jason, and Kelsi. "I wouldn't have been able to it without you," he said as he picked up Theresa.

She smiled, "Does this mean me and Michael get to stay with you," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." He hugged her once more.

Gabi chose that very moment to walk over to them. "Don't think this is over," she said with a sneer.

"Gabi, what did I just tell you," her attorney asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, can I at least say goodbye to my children?"

Theresa got down from Ryan's arms and hugged her mom. "Bye mommy," she said softly.

"I love you sweetie, and I'll see you next weekend," she said as she hugged her. She then reached out for Michael who simply started to cry. "Don't worry honey, I'll see you then as well," she said.

"I don't think that's what he is crying about," Ryan said as he looked at Gabi's stomach. She was starting to show a little more now and Michael did not like that he was going to have a new sibling.

"Go to he-"

Her lawyer chose that time to shoo her away, not wanting her to really screw up what had already been screwed up between Gabi and her children's relationship.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

"I like this one," Theresa said, looking at a picture.

Ryan smiled, "Well you may like that one, but I'm not so sure I like the price," he said. He had decided that since he now had full custody of the kids that he would buy a house; something he could easily afford to do since his job paid very well. He was looking at 3 bedroom homes, since that was all they really needed. Theresa had just pointed to a house that was listed for $700,000; just a little high for what Ryan wanted.

She sighed, "Fine." She continued to look at other pictures that the realtor had left for Ryan to look at. She happened upon another house. "How about this one?"

He looked at the picture. It was a nice looking two story home with 4 bedrooms, a two car garage (even though he'd only need one), and a nice sized backyard. "Hmm, I like this too," he said, looking at the rooms in the house. He smiled when he saw the location it was in: only two blocks from Troy and Sharpay's house. He then looked at the price. "Yep, I like this house," he said with a smile.

Theresa nodded, "And this can be my room," she said, pointing to a room that looked like it was made for Theresa; the walls had a flower-pattern wallpaper on them with a purple trim and the carpet was lavender…at least it looked lavender from the picture.

He sighed and looked at her, "You do remember where you're going today, right?"

Her face fell, "To mommy's house." She only saw her mom for two days, twice a month, but they were two days that she dreaded. Gabi barely spent any time with her, and the time that she did spend with her was only to take her to the store to buy her something (she was still trying to spoil her) or when Rob wasn't around; which wasn't often. He was there practically everyday, all day.

"That's right," Ryan said. "But do you remember where mommy said she was going to take you and your brother this weekend?"

"To the museum, but we probably won't go."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "There's always a reason," she said.

Before he could respond, the phone rang. "Hello…Yes, I'm about to bring them over…what do you mean you can't take them this weekend?" Ryan looked at Theresa who simply gave her dad an 'I told you so' look. "That is a very lame reason, Gabriella…No; if the situation were switched I wouldn't cancel my weekend just because I felt that I needed to work on the relationship…Because I wouldn't be in a relationship!" He could hear his voice rising, something that always scared Theresa. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, I just don't think that is a good enough reason…no, I'm not busy this weekend, but that's not the point…" He heard a click. "Hello? Gabi, are you there? Hello?" He hung up the phone, unable to believe that she had just hung up on him. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

"She isn't taking us this weekend, is she," Theresa asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry sweetie…she said that she needed to work on…lesson plans," he lied.

Theresa nodded, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth. She probably just wanted to spend time with Rob. "I knew it, she hates us!" Theresa ran to her room, sobbing.

Ryan sat down and sighed, "Why are you doing this, Gabi?" He then decided that he needed to give his lawyer a call and let him know that he wanted to change a few things in the custody decision.

* * *

Sharpay walked into Kayleigh and Zachary's room. The two were playing a game in which you pressed a button and a song would play. Right now, "Old MacDonald" was playing. "Hey you two," she said to the 10 month olds ((oh how time does fly!)).

They looked up at her and smiled. Kayleigh crawled over to Sharpay and pulled herself up by means of Sharpay's pants and gave her the sign for 'pick me up.' Sharpay did so and Kayleigh smiled. She placed her fingers in her mouth and her head on her mom's shoulder. Sharpay smiled and placed Kayleigh in her crib, since she was falling asleep. She walked over to Zachary who was still playing with the toy. She would have spent more time with him, but the phone rang and Troy was at the restaurant, which meant she had to go get the phone. She picked Zachary up and walked with him to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shar, it's me," Ryan said.

"Hi 'me,'" she said with a smirk. "So what's up? Has Gabi come for the kids yet?"

He sighed, "Actually, she isn't coming for them this weekend."

She sat down, placing Zachary in the playpen that was near her. "What do you mean? Is she sick or something?"

"I wish that was the case, but no. She said she needed time to work on her relationship with Rob," he said angrily.

"What!"

"Exactly what I said." He shook his head, "You should have seen Theresa when I told her. She ran out of the room crying."

Sharpay wanted to kill Gabi for doing what she had just done. "You need to call your lawyer and tell him to revoke Gabi's weekend rights. It's not like she spends time with the kids anyway."

He nodded, "I know, I was going to do that, but thought I'd get your opinion first."

"Well I say go for it."

"Thanks, Shar. So, changing to a happier topic, I think I found the house."

She smiled, "That's great! I was going to suggest this really nice looking house on Maple Street; did you know it's only two blocks from here?"

He laughed, "Wow, we really are twins."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that is the house I was talking about. 5422 Maple Street, right?"

She smiled, "That's the one. The family currently living there has a little girl who is in Larissa's class. The only reason they are moving is because he's getting transferred."

He nodded, "Well, it's on the short list."

"Excellent." She was glad to hear that he had some good news as well.

"Anyway, I need to go check on Theresa; see how she's doing."

"Okay, give her my best," she said with a sigh. She hated what Gabi was doing to her.

"I will. Love you, bye." He hung up the phone and went to find Theresa.

Sharpay hung up as well and looked at Zachary, "Do you know how much I love you?"

He smiled and raised his arms in the air, wanting Sharpay to pick him up. She smiled and did so.

"Mommy, Ana hit me," Larissa said, coming down the stairs.

"Wisa huwted me," Ana said quietly, a hand on her arm.

Sharpay walked over to Ana and looked at her arm. "Larissa, did you do this," she asked, revealing a bruise.

She looked at her hands, "Yes."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Ana was bothering me."

"That is no reason for you to go around hitting your sister, young lady." She turned to Ana, "And I know it's still hard to put words together, but hitting is still not the solution," she said to Ana.

Ana nodded, "Okay."

Sharpay looked at Larissa, "And you know that you use your words; not your hands."

"Fine." She stomped up to her room.

Sharpay shook her head, wishing Troy were home. He was always good at getting through to Larissa. Unfortunately, he was working late today and wouldn't be home until after dinner.

* * *

"Theresa," Ryan said as he made his way to her room. He saw her on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. He walked over to her and sat down. "I know you're upset sweetie." He rubbed her back.

She looked up at him, "Why doesn't mommy love me anymore?"

"Sweetheart, she loves you, it's just…well she doesn't exactly know how to show it in the best way."

She sat up and hugged Ryan, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do," he said as he pulled her onto his lap. "You're my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter, daddy," she said with a small giggle.

"Yes, that's true, but it did make you smile." The phone then rang. "I'll be right back." He got up and went into his room and answered the phone. "Hello…what…no Gabi, you cannot have the kids next weekend…because THIS was supposed to be your weekend with them…yeah well it's too late; Theresa is already very upset…no I will not lie to her…that's your job…oh really, then how exactly are you going to back up your story of how you got pregnant? She's not going to believe that it was magic forever…no, you can tell her that yourself on Wednesday when you pick her up from school, unless you have an excuse for that too…good, then I'll let her know that she will see you on Wednesday…bye." He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to look for his lawyer's number.

* * *

**Well, you all probably saw that coming with Ryan getting custody. So what is up with Gabi? And what do you think will/should happen when Ryan calls his lawyer? Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	20. Anger Management

**Okay so after a VERY LONG three day wait to post anything (reviews, upload chapters, all that jazz), we can all upload/write reviews again! Hooray! Anyway, I decided to write this chapter before the whole story deserts me.**

**Also, just so you all know, I don't hate Gabriella. This is purely for the story that I'm making her like this; so don't worry, I don't really think Gabi is a terrible person, LOL! I love reading all the Troyella stories. So I just thought I'd let you all know I'm just doing this for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_**And Baby Makes Six (20?)**_

**Wednesday Afternoon…**

Ryan sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the work in front of him. He had talked to his lawyer that morning, who told him that they would indeed try to make a case of it, since Gabi was abusing the rights she had with every other weekend; heck, she wasn't even using the weekends to be with her kids! Ryan shook his head and tried to get back to work when Emily, his secretary, poked her head in.

"Mr. Evans, you have a call on line one."

He nodded, "Thanks Emily." He then proceeded to pick up the phone and pressed the 'line 1' button. "Hello, Ryan Evans speaking."

"Ryan, it's me," Gabi said from the other end.

He cringed, since this was the very person he was trying to get his mind off of. "Hi, what's going on," he asked, trying to sound as civil as possible.

She sighed, "Listen I have so many papers to grade today and Rob's coming over for dinner and I don't think that I can…"

"Don't even say it," he said through clenched teeth. He knew she was about to tell him that she couldn't take the kids today.

"I can't pick up Theresa and Michael today," she finished, not listening to his 'warning.'

"So because 'Robbie dearest' is coming over for dinner, you have once again chosen him over your children; am I right," he said, getting angrier by the millisecond.

"He's not the only reason," she said, defending herself. "Like I said, I have a lot of papers to grade. I just don't think I'll have time to spend with the kids today, that's all," she said, hoping he would understand.

_Okay and I married this woman, why? What on earth is wrong with her, _he thought to himself before speaking again. "Gabi for goodness sakes, you're a teacher; of course you're going to have papers to grade, but you have always had papers to grade and they never used to get in the way of you spending time with the kids while we were married…then again that was before you started to spend time with Rob…"

"How dare you, Ryan! You know that Rob hasn't gotten in the way of me spending time with them."

He laughed angrily, "Yeah, right. Gabi, one of the reasons you never get to see the kids is because of Rob! You are always with him, which is why your own daughter doesn't want to spend time with you; since you never spend time with her!" He could tell this wasn't going to go anywhere. "Okay you know what, that's it. You don't want to see them, fine. I'll just call my lawyer and tell him…" No, he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to take away every single day Gabi had with her children. He couldn't do that; to them or to her. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Look," he said in a calmer voice, "Do you or do you not want to see the children this week," he asked, trying to negotiate something with her.

"Of course I do Ryan, but like I said, today is just a bad day."

He sighed, "All right, how about…tomorrow afternoon. Thursday. Does that work for you?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I can take them tomorrow."

"Good. Um let's see, Theresa has ballet lessons at 4:30 to 5:30 and Michael has a doctor's appointment at 4:00. Think you can handle all that?"

"Yes, I know I can. I'm the one who signed her up for ballet, remember," she said.

"Actually you signed her up for tap, but she hated it, remember that? So I decided that perhaps ballet would be better," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…right. Anyway, yeah, I can take her to ballet and Michael to the doctor at 5:00."

He rolled his eyes, "No Gabi, the appointment is at 4:00, not 5:00."

"I knew that…I did…look, I'll do it, okay," she said, clearly agitated.

"Good, thank you, and I'll tell the kids when I pick them up why mommy isn't there…again."

"Don't start, Ryan." And with that, she hung up the phone.

Ryan hung up as well and banged his head on his desk before calling his lawyer to see if he could take away one of the two weekends a month Gabi had with the kids. That way, she'd have one weekend and one weekday with them. Maybe she could work around her 'busy schedule' to find time to spend her 3 days a month with them.

* * *

Theresa sat on the steps of her school, waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. She was actually looking forward to having Gabi come and get her so she could spend some extra time with her. Theresa looked up when she heard a car approaching. Thinking it was Gabi, a small smile crept on to her face. When she saw that it was her dad, her face fell; she knew that her mom was not picking her up…again.

Ryan stopped the car and got out and walked over to Theresa, who was still sitting on the steps. He sat down beside her, "Hi kiddo, how are you doing?"

"She didn't want to pick me up, did she," she said solemnly.

"It's not that; she just had to grade a bunch of papers and she is already behind in doing so, so she said she would pick you and your brother up tomorrow," he said, telling her only half of the truth. He wasn't about to tell her that Gabi was going to spend the evening with Rob.

She nodded sadly, "Oh. But I have ballet tomorrow! Will she remember?"

"Yes, I told her you have ballet and Michael has a doctor's appointment. So don't worry, she'll make sure you get to ballet, okay?" He smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, daddy." She wiped the impending tears from her eyes.

He hugged her and walked her to the car. "So I got a call from Uncle Troy today and he invited us for dinner. How about it?"

She smiled, "Okay. But how did he know that mommy wasn't coming?"

"I told Aunt Sharpay and I guess she told Uncle Troy. Anyway, let's go get your brother and head on over there," he said as he helped her put her seatbelt on. He drove to Michael's school and walked into Michael's classroom.

When Michael saw Ryan, he ran over to him with a big smile on his face. He had obviously forgotten that his mom was supposed to come and get him today. "Dada!"

"Hey you," Ryan said as he picked him up and hugged him. He walked to his cubby and got Michael's things and walked back to the car and placed him in the car seat. "Okay, let's go to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Troy's," Ryan said as he started the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Troy sighed heavily, "Larissa, you don't have a choice here; go to your room now," he said, taking her hand and leading her to her room. She had decided to throw a temper tantrum over the fact that she had to stay late at school that day; when Troy picked her up, her teacher (who was no longer Alison…she had been…let go, to put it nicely) said that she threw an object across the room out of protest of having to stay late.

"I don't want to!" She yelled as she tried to make Troy let go of her hand.

When they got to her room, Troy sat her on the bed. "You can't get your way all the time; no one can, Larissa. Your mom and I had no choice today and you know that."

"It's all the dumb babies' fault. They always get picked up first," she said as she turned away from Troy.

He shook his head, "You are going to stay here until your uncle and cousins get here; understood?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he left the room and went back downstairs to where Sharpay was. "So," he said as he kissed her cheek, "Why exactly does Ryan still have the kids? I thought that they were going to be with Gabi today."

Sharpay stopped chopping the vegetables and looked at him, "Because she is too busy with grading papers and…"

"And?"

"And spending time with Rob; ugh, I don't know what has gotten into her," she said as she went back to chopping the vegetables, this time with more vigor.

He saw this, "Hey, be careful. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital again," he said, referring to when she accidentally spilled boiling water on herself while trying to drain it out of a pot.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said as she continued to chop. The doorbell then rang. "Can you get that? I'm a little busy right now."

He nodded, "Yeah…just be careful, okay?" He kissed her before going to the door.

"Uncle Troy!" Theresa exclaimed when the door opened. She ran in and hugged her uncle.

"Well hello there, sweetie," he said as he knelt down to hug her. "Have a good day at school?"

She shook her head, "No, mommy didn't come get me," she said with her arms crossed.

"Well you'll see her tomorrow, right?" He asked, looking up at Ryan who nodded.

"Maybe…she might change her mind again," she said as she walked further inside to let Ryan and Michael in.

"She'll be there," Ryan said. "How was your day," he asked.

Troy nodded, "Well, other than Larissa getting in trouble at school, it was just fine," he said, remembering his daughter was still upstairs. "Um, I actually have to go talk to her, so…" He poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey, your brother's here," Troy said with a smile.

Sharpay put down what she was doing (she didn't cut herself) and walked quickly to her brother and hugged him. "How are you," she asked, still hugging him.

"All right I guess, I mean I've been better," he said quietly.

She nodded and looked at Michael, "Hi honey," she said, taking him from Ryan. "Would you like to see your cousins?" Michael smiled and nodded. She walked him into the family room where Kayleigh and Zachary were playing. The TV was playing in the background. "Look who's here," she said to the twins. They looked over and smiled. Sharpay set Michael down next to them and the three played together.

Ryan looked around, "Where's Ana?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap. I think she's coming down with a cold or something," she said as she led Theresa and Ryan to the kitchen.

"Aunt Sharpay, where's Larissa?"

Sharpay looked upstairs. "She uh…should be down in a few minutes," she said.

"Okay." Theresa walked into the family room and sat down.

"So," Sharpay said once Theresa was in another room, "What are you going to do about this?"

"I called my lawyer and told him that maybe Gabi should only get one weekend and one weekday a month with the kids, since she has only been seeing them that often ever since the hearing," he said shaking his head. "I just don't understand why she's acting like this."

She shrugged, "People change; sometimes for the best and other times for the worst."

"I guess." He looked over at Theresa who was sitting alone looking at one of Larissa's books. "It's just really taking a toll on Theresa. She was looking forward to Gabi picking her up today and when she didn't, she looked sadder than I've seen in a while."

Sharpay hugged Ryan, "It'll be okay. Maybe Gabi will come to her senses and want to spend the time with the kids."

"Yeah but she's pregnant, remember? And Michael is really mad at her for that. Every time she tries to hug him or anything, he starts to cry or gets up and walks in the other direction."

Troy and Larissa then came back downstairs. Larissa had her arms crossed. She saw Theresa looking at her book and hurried over to her and snatched the book away, "That's mine!"

Theresa just looked at her cousin, "I was just looking at it, sheesh." She walked over to Ryan.

"Okay, that's it," Troy said as he took the book from Larissa. "No TV time tonight. I warned you once and you didn't listen," he said before Larissa could protest.

Larissa glared at him and stomped back upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Troy, who was right behind her, could hear crying. Larissa had woken her sister up. He opened the door and before he could walk in to comfort Ana, he heard Larissa…

"Oh shut up Ana!" She yelled as she sat down on her bed.

Troy walked into the room and picked up Ana and comforted her until she stopped crying. He set her down and looked at Larissa. "You are going to stay in here until dinner is ready, and after you eat, you will come straight back up here and change into your pajamas and go to bed," he said sternly.

"Hmph," was her reply.

Troy shook his head and picked up Ana and walked downstairs to where everyone else was.

Sharpay walked over to him, "What happened this time," she asked when she saw a very sleepy Ana in Troy's arms.

Troy explained what happened, to which Sharpay simply walked upstairs to Larissa's room. He turned to Ryan, "So, thankfully dinner's practically done."

Ryan looked at the stairs, "Is Larissa all right? I mean she's acting a little…"

"Like she used to," Troy finished. "Yeah, she's fine, but I think that there is still a lot of jealousy from the twins lingering around."

"Sounds like Theresa when Michael was born," he said, recalling Theresa's behavior, which was rather similar to Larissa's.

"Sibling rivalry," Troy said. "Same thing happened when we found out about Ana."

Ryan's cell phone then rang. "I'll be right back," he said, taking his phone out of its holder that was on his waist. "Hello…okay…no, you can't do that…because it's too soon, Gabi…I know I'm not your mother, but I do know that this is way too fast for the kids. Can't you at least wait until after the baby is born," he asked, rubbing his temples. "Of course I can't stop you, but don't say I didn't warn you when the kids' reactions are not going to be what you think they will...oh I'm sure they will," he said angrily, but softly enough so Theresa, who had gone back to the family room couldn't hear him. "Fine…look I've got to go…bye." He hung up the phone and put it back and walked back into the kitchen and slammed his fist on the table, regretting it right after he did so, since he winced in pain. "Ouch."

Troy looked at him, "What happened?"

"I slammed my fist a little too hard on the table…"

"I'm not talking about that," Troy said, "I'm talking about the phone. What happened?"

Ryan took a deep breath, "That was Gabi…she said that Rob asked her to marry him and she said yes; she wants to get married as soon as possible, which I think is a complete mistake…" He would have continued, but his voice had started to crack. Gabi wanted to get remarried already? But they had just gotten divorced a few months ago.

Sharpay came downstairs and saw Ryan. She rushed over to him, "What happened?"

"Gabi…she wants to…get remarried; apparently Rob asked her and she said she wants…" He stopped when he could feel tears appear in his eyes.

Sharpay pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "So what are you going to tell the kids?"

He shrugged, "I haven't thought that far in advance. I'm hoping Gabi will tell them when she sees them tomorrow." He shook his head, "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Yet another cliffhanger; but hopefully it won't last too long! So what do you think of what is going on now? Larissa's causing problems again and Gabi's being…very out of character! So please give me thoughts, opinions, ideas…all of those! So please review and thanks for reading! One other thing; do you want me to keep this story going for a while longer, or end it soon? Please let me know!**


	21. The End or is it? Last Chapter!

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I had been about making this a long story, but needed your input first. Anyway, here is chapter 21! BTW, most of the chapter is Ryan, Theresa, and Gabi. There is some towards the end with Sharpay and Troy.**

**PS- Yep, this is the last chapter, folks. But don't worry, I have a sequel planned! I don't have a title yet, but this series isn't finished!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**

* * *

__****And Baby Makes Six (21/21)**

**Thursday….**

Theresa once again sat on the steps outside of her school and waited for her mom. She wasn't as happy as she was yesterday about seeing her, but she did still want to see her mom. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before; how her dad seemed so sad about something…but he seemed angry at the same time. She asked him why he was sad, but he said "mommy will explain it." What is she going to explain? Theresa's question would soon be answered, as she saw her mom's car pull up in front of the school.

Theresa stood up and walked over to her mom. "Hi mommy," she said as hugged her.

"Hi sweetie," Gabi said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy what's that," Theresa asked, pointing to a ring on Gabi's finger.

"Oh that…um, we'll talk about it when we get home. Right now we need to go get your brother, all right? He's got a doctor's appointment soon," Gabi said uneasily.

Theresa nodded and walked to the car and got in. "Mommy, I can't do my seatbelt," she said as she tugged on it. Ryan usually helped her with it, but he wasn't there.

Gabi sighed, "Honey, you need to hurry up okay? We're going to be late in picking up your brother."

"But I need help with my seatbelt," she said as she continued to try to put it on.

Gabi got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened the back door and helped Theresa put her seatbelt on. "There. Now we really do need to go," she said with irritation in her voice.

Theresa was silent as they drove to Michael's school. When there, Theresa got out and walked over to the door. "Can I put in the pass code," she asked. **(A/N: At my preschool, in order to get in, all parents, teachers, anyone really needs to have a password to punch in … it's a series of 4 numbers given to us by our director, for security purposes. So I'm basing this on what we have.)**

"No, we're in a hurry," Gabi said as she entered the code and opened the door.

"But daddy always lets me."

"Well he usually isn't in a hurry," she said, clearly annoyed.

Theresa walked passed her mother, who she now wished didn't come to get her this afternoon and walked into Michael's room. She saw him putting a puzzle together, or trying to anyway. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi Michael!"

He looked up and saw his sister and walked over to her. Over the past few months, Theresa had gotten much closer to her brother, since it just wasn't worth the effort to fight with him. "Trisa," he said with a smile.

Gabi smiled and walked into the room. "Hi honey," she said as she knelt down and hugged him.

Michael quickly got out of her grasp and looked at Theresa with worry. "Dada?" He asked.

Theresa shook her head, "Nope, mommy is going to be with us today."

He looked at the ground and started to cry. He did not want to be with mommy.

Gabi looked at her watch: 3:45. She knew he was mad at her, but also knew he had an appointment in 15 minutes. "Come on sweetie, you get to see Dr. Campbell today," she said.

"No doc," he said, still whimpering.

She gathered his things from his cubby. "Let's go sweetie," she said as she somehow managed to pick him up; she was 5 months pregnant, but then again Michael wasn't very big…he was actually quite small for his age, so she was still able to carry him.

Theresa plugged her ears for the entire car ride to the doctor. Michael had decided to throw a tantrum about not going to the doctor and about Gabi picking them up instead of Ryan.

* * *

Theresa was very excited for ballet. Gabi drove her to the center where she had class and walked her to class. "We'll be over here," she said, gesturing to an area where parents who wanted to stay and watch their kids sat.

"Okay," she said as she ran over to her teacher. Theresa loved ballet; it was her outlet from the world and even better, from Gabi…who was not being especially nice today.

When class ended, Gabi walked over to Theresa, "You did great out there! I can't believe how far you've come in class," she said with a smile.

Theresa smiled, "Thanks mommy," she said as they walked out to the car. "Mommy my seatbelt," she said once in the car.

Gabi sighed and helped Theresa with her seatbelt. "You're seven years old, Theresa; this is something you need to learn how to do on your own."

"Daddy's teaching me," she said. "But it's hard."

They drove home, this time with no noise coming from Michael, since he had fallen asleep. Theresa decided to stay quiet as well. "Okay, here we are," Gabi said when they pulled up to the house.

Theresa looked at the house. It looked exactly like it did when she was still living there. She got out of the car and went up to her room, which for the most part was the same, except for some of the furniture, since a lot of her things were at Ryan's. She walked back downstairs and found Gabi. "Mommy you said you would tell me what that was," she said, indicating the ring.

"Oh that," Gabi said as she looked at the diamond ring that was on her ring finger. "Well I have something to tell you," she said. "Let's go into the living room." Since Michael was asleep, Gabi knew this would be easier with just one of the kids. They sat down on the couch. "Okay honey, this may be a little hard to understand, but Rob gave me this ring."

Theresa frowned. She didn't like Rob at all. "Why?"

"Well, we are going to get married," she said slowly.

Theresa's eyes widened. "What! But…you can't…no!" She yelled, running up to her room and slamming the door.

Gabi sighed and followed her daughter upstairs. She opened the door and saw Theresa crying into her pillow. "I know this is kind of a shock," Gabi said.

She looked up at her mom, "I want to go home," she said through her tears.

"But you are home honey," Gabi said. She then heard a door open downstairs. "I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed her head and left the room.

Theresa wiped her eyes and quietly walked out of her room and walked down the stairs far enough up so that no one would see her, but close enough to see who was there and to hear what was being said. She could feel anger growing in her when she heard who the voice belonged to: Rob.

"…She just needs time to get used to this," Gabi said.

"I know, but maybe it would be better if she stayed with her dad during the week; that way we don't have to worry about this kind of thing," Rob said. "Weekends will be better."

Did Theresa hear what she thought she just heard? "I knew it!" She yelled as she came down the stairs. "You don't want me here!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Rob.

He looked up at her, "No, that's not true, Theresa," he reasoned. "I know this is very hard on you, and when I said weekends will…"

"I want to go home!" She ran back upstairs and slammed the door. She looked at the clock: 5:45. This meant that she only had to stay for an hour longer, since Ryan picked her and Michael up at 7:00. She then walked over to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

When she heard the doorbell ring, Theresa sat up and looked at the clock again: 6:58. She figured she must have fallen asleep. She opened the door and could hear her dad and mom arguing about something. She walked to the top of the stairs.

"…I told you that she wasn't going to like the idea," he said.

"Yeah well she is just going to have to get used to it because we're not calling off the engagement." Gabi retorted.

Theresa ran down the stairs. "Daddy!" She ran into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "I want to go home," she said, fresh tears falling down her face.

He nodded, "We will soon honey." He stood back up, still holding Theresa who was also quite small for her age so it was easy to pick her up as well. He looked back at Gabi. "You didn't say anything about the baby, did you?"

"She knows I'm having a baby, Ryan. Honestly you act like she isn't smart," she said.

He scoffed, "Right, but does she know whose baby it is?"

Theresa looked from Ryan to Gabi and back to Ryan. "What are you talking about, daddy?"

Ryan looked over at Gabi. "Care to tell her," he asked.

"We'll talk about it another time," Gabi said as Rob walked over to her.

"Talk about what," he asked.

"Daddy said I don't know who the baby belongs to," Theresa said, avoiding eye contact with Rob.

He nodded, "I see." He looked at Ryan who just shrugged. "Um Theresa, your mom and I are going to be having the baby," he said, hoping she understood what he just told her.

She looked at Gabi. "WHAT!"

"It's true, honey," Gabi said. "Rob and I are having a baby," she said with a small smile.

Theresa narrowed her eyes at the two. "No! You aren't supposed to have it with _him_!" She turned back to Ryan, "I want to go home now."

He nodded, "Don't worry, we will. I just have to get your brother."

"I'll go get him," Gabi said as she walked upstairs.

"Dada!" Michael said excitedly when he saw Ryan at the door. He squirmed out of Gabi's arms and walked over to Ryan who set Theresa down and picked Michael up.

"Hey buddy," he said. "Were you good for the doctor?" Michael nodded.

"Daddy, I want to go," Theresa said, pulling on Ryan's shirt.

"Okay, we're going, don't worry," he said. "Say goodbye to mommy first though."

"Do I have to?"

Gabi was taken aback, as was Ryan, "Yes, you do. You aren't going to see her for a couple of weeks, so please give mommy a hug goodbye."

She sighed and hugged Gabi. "Bye mommy."

"Bye honey," Gabi said, pulling Theresa into a hug.

As soon as they parted, Theresa walked briskly out of the house and to the car and waited for Ryan to come unlock it.

"Theresa, I don't want you to walk out like that again," Ryan said sternly as he walked over to her, unlocked the car, and placed Michael in his car seat. "What if someone were out here?"

She looked at her feet, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "Come on, let's just go home," he said as he helped her with the seatbelt.

* * *

"Are you mad at me, daddy," Theresa asked once they got to the apartment.

He sighed, "No, I'm not mad; not at you anyway. I'm just not very happy, that's all." He shook his head, "So other than that, how was your afternoon with mommy?"

"I don't want to go back there…ever! She wasn't nice and she almost didn't help me with my seatbelt even when I told her it is still hard for me."

Ryan sighed, "It's getting late; I think you should start to get ready for bed."

"Okay." She slowly walked to her room and closed the door.

Ryan sat down on the couch. So this was how Gabi was with the kids now. He got up and took the phone off the hook and dialed a number. "Yes, may I speak to Brian Soyer," he asked, calling his lawyer's office. It was clear to him now more than ever that Gabi didn't want to take care of three kids at the same time. He had to get this rolling now. "Hi Brian, it's Ryan Evans…well I could be a lot better, but I was wondering if I could ask you to revise the custody thing a little…well instead of two weekends a month, I want to reduce it to one, with one weekday…oh, I forgot that I told you already…sorry, my mind is just in outer space. So how easy or hard will this be…great…so I'll see you tomorrow then, okay…sounds good, talk to you later." He hung up the phone and sat down again. If Gabi thought that taking the kids to doctor's appointments and ballet classes was a burden for her, then maybe she just wouldn't have to do it; not if Ryan's lawyer was able to get the paperwork done.

* * *

**Bolton Household…**

Troy walked into the house with Larissa in tow. She actually had a good day at school, but decided to rebel right as they left. When she had seen that Troy brought the twins with him to pick Larissa up, she refused to get into the car. Troy had to literally pick her up and place her in the car; something he hadn't done in quite a while with her. Once in the car, she saw that Kayleigh had dropped her bottle and was trying to reach for it. Larissa ignored her dad's request to pick it up and give it to Kayleigh, thus making him stop the car and get out and pick it up. He was not happy with her.

"Room, now," Troy said once he set the twins down.

"But daddy-"

"I said go upstairs, Larissa Claire," he said sternly.

She pushed past Sharpay who was on her way downstairs and quickly walked up the stairs. "Larissa don't even thing about…" SLAM. "...Slamming the door." She looked at Troy, "Now what happened?"

"Let's just say we had a rather bumpy ride home," he said as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door to Larissa and Ana's room and saw Ana sitting up on her bed; Sharpay must have just put her down for a nap. He kissed her head and lay her back down and turned to Larissa who was sitting on her bed, arms crossed. "Come on, we're going to have a little talk," he said as he took her hand and brought her into his and Sharpay's room. "Sit down please."

"I don't want to."

He picked her up and sat her down on the bed. "Larissa, what is going on? Everything was great and then all of a sudden you've been acting like you did when…okay," he said when he realized why she was acting like this. "I don't want you to start thinking that your mom and I don't love you again. You know we do; we've had this talk many times now."

She ignored him and turned to face the other way, not wanting him to see her face, which was filled with tears.

"Larissa, please turn around." He walked around her so he was now facing her and saw her face. "This isn't about the twins, is it?"

She shook her head. "No one listens to me anymore! Whenever I tell you about school you just smile and then go talk to mommy or someone else," she said, letting her tears fall down her face.

"That's not true, Larissa. We listen to you all the time. What's really going on here? Are you nervous about the fact that you'll be starting Kindergarten in September?" She had just turned 5, which meant in September, she was finished with preschool. When she didn't answer, Troy took this as a 'yes.' "I know it can be scary, but Kindergarten is also fun," he said. "You get to do a lot of things you couldn't do in preschool; like learn how to write full sentences, you start to read, and so much more."

She looked up at him, "But I don't want to go there. That's where Miss Alison went." Somehow Alison (the teacher that was rather unfair to Larissa) had gotten a job at the elementary school that Larissa would be attending. She was an assistant in the Kindergarten class.

Troy nodded, "Well, this time your teacher won't leave the room like she sometimes had to in preschool and mommy and I will talk to the teacher and explain the situation to her. How does that sound?"

"Okay," she said quietly. "But I'm still scared, daddy."

He picked her up and placed her in his lap, "I know, but don't think about Kindergarten right now; just take things one day at a time, okay? And you have got to stop taking your anger and nervousness out on your siblings. If you're scared about something, tell your mom or me, all right?"

She nodded, "Okay daddy."

"Okay." He smiled and led her back to her room. "But you still have time-out for your behavior. I'll come check on you in a few minutes," he said as he left the room and went back downstairs.

* * *

Ryan walked into Theresa's room and pulled the covers over her. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He only hoped that everything would work out with the custody. The last thing he wanted was for the kids to be with someone who barely paid any attention to them. He kissed her head and walked out of the room and into the living room and sat down. "Please let this work out," he said aloud to himself.**

* * *

All right, so yes this was the last chapter, BUT I am writing a sequel! I just figured that since I seem to have switched to writing about Ryan and Gabi's family, I figured that a sequel, or as I'm calling it a "sister story" was appropriate. So stay tuned for the sequel! Title yet to be determined, but I will tell you this: It will focus on Ryan's family. Please, please, please do read that! I love and value your reviews! -Lisa**


End file.
